Life In Rain
by Kahootz
Summary: When it's cold as the rain outside, well then, so am I... When it seems like the phone has died, well then, so have I... NS ... Permanent Hiatus
1. Breakfast then bed?

A/N: WE'RE BAAACCCCKK! Welcome to the third fic made by, yours truely, Cheryl and Joey! Yep that's right... The authors of "Young Love" and "Moves". So I'm sure you all can expect a great story. *what a way to be modest eh?* On that note: On with the story!! (and don't forget to review, it makes up write faster!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do we even need this? I mean, really, If we owned Nick (and others) We wouldn't need to write stories now would we... *wink wink* ;)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sara yawned and took the last of the coffee out of the pot before day shift got to it. Nick watched the second hand on the clock as it slowly made it's way to the twelve, indicating shift was offically over. Nick breathed a sigh of relief and stood up from the breakroom table.   
  
"Finally... " He turned to Sara. "You going out for breakfast?"  
  
"Nah, might catch up on some paperwork." Sara shrugged as she saw Grissom and the rest go towards the lockerroom.  
  
"Man I'm beat... Hey anyone up for breakfast? Grissom's shout...." Warrick grinned at his boss.  
  
Grissom looked up at the mention of his name, "Huh? What or who am I shouting at?"   
  
Nick looked back at Sara. "Sara you are not staying behind doing paperwork... and if you do then i just have to wait here for you.." Nick smirked  
  
"Nick that's sweet but it's not needed, you guys go have fun..." Sara forced a smiled while she heard Catherine and Warrick laughing at Grissom's cluelessness.  
  
Catherine poked her head back in the break room, still chuckling. "Hey! Sara, Nick... you guys coming or what?"  
  
Nick looked over at Catherine. "I am... but Sara want's to stay back and do paperwork... so exciting..."  
  
Sara gave Nick 'the look'. She knew what Catherine thought of Sara and Paperwork.  
  
"Sara... c'mon... come to breakfast with us.... stop being such a workaholic..." Catherine pleaded, grining.  
  
"Fine!" Sara sighed and walked out.  
  
"Huuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry UPPPPPPPPPPP Guys!" Warrick moaned.  
  
"We're Coming...." Nick called back and headed outside.  
  
They all walked out to their Tahoes meeting at a small diner about 10 minutes away from the CSI building. They sat at their usual table. Sara sat next to Nick. She smelt his aftershave, smiling to herself she looked at the others. Catherine in between Warrick and Grissom. Warrick beside Nick. Her and Grissom where sitting next to the wall. Every morning they sat in the same order. She looked like she was listening to their conversation, but wasn't. She was too busy thinking of the last 3 years and how fond of each she'd grown. Some more than others. Nick asked everyone what they were ordering, and reached Sara. She didn't answer so he asked again.   
  
"Sara? hello? earth to Sara..." Nick smiled at her. He loved teasing her and being close to her, it was something he couldn't explain really.  
  
"Huh? ohh pancakes?" Sara answered unsure of the question.  
  
Nick chuckled. "good save... anyways... Who's buying today?" He grinned. Grissom smiled along with the rest, trust Sara to be in deep thought.  
  
"Grissom." Sara, Cath and Warrick all said in unison.  
  
"You had to ask Nicky?" Griss moaned.  
  
Nick just grinned. "of course..."  
  
Sara smiled, "What you getting Nick?" She asked him going closer to him as they were sharing the menu.   
  
"hmm.. re-fried beans?" Nick raised and eyebrow.  
  
"eww... that's sounds... eww..." Cath commented, exaggerating the look on her face.  
  
Grissom laughed at Catherine, "Actually they are nice."  
  
Cath gave him a look. "Yea, I'm sure I want to eat burnt crusty day-old beans.."  
  
"Well what are you having then?" Grissom asked  
  
"hmm... I think I'll stick with the traditional Bacon and Eggs..." Cath smirked  
  
"Yuk Bacon." Sara frowned, she still scanned her and Nick's menu. She didn't know why... she'd deicided on what to eat.  
  
"Ahh you Veggies... your all the same.... I'm gonna have the full breakfast." Warrick smiled and placed his menu down.  
  
The Waitress walked over to the table and asked for all of their orders. Each of them in turn ordered and told the waitress it was on Grissom. They all laughed at Grissom's expression.   
  
Outside, something a little less friendly watched from a far. "You won't be laughing soon..." he sneered.  
  
~*~*~ After Breakfast ~*~*~  
  
Sara walked out of the diner. She'd had fun. She smiled at Nick walking beside her.  
  
Nick jogged to the Tahoe and opened the door for Sara. "So where are you headed now? Ya know, cuz i was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit..."  
  
Sara smiled and in her best Southern Belle voice said, "Why Nicky Stokes are you inviting me over to your place? What would ma Daddy say? I am truely touched..." she spoke normally while saying, "Yeah of course."  
  
Nick gave her a look and chuckled. "sara sidle... you are much better at being yourself..." Nick thought to himself *I take you over any Southern Belle anyday...*  
  
"I thought it was pretty good!" Sara smiled, "So I'll follow you?"  
  
"Ok... I'll give you some credit.." Nick smiled and headed for his Tahoe. "Yea, you can follow me..."  
  
Sara followed Nick. *What am I doing?* She pondered. *Why did he ask me?* she smiled as she parked and watched him get out his Tahoe.  
  
Nick got out of his tahoe and walked to his front door, unlocking it and turned back to face Sara. "You coming?" He grinned at her and stepped inside.  
  
Sara followed Nick into his house. He had redecorated since she was last there. Smiling she picked up a photo of her. Noone else init, just her.  
  
"That's my favorite photo..." Nick said, looking over her shoulder. Sara turned her head to look at him, she smiled, then moved out of his personal space.  
  
"Umm, I remember when it was taken. You caught me by surprise."  
  
Nick grinned. "There are some more photos in the drawer down there if you wanna have a look... I'll be right back..." Nick said and excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
Sara smiled and went to the drawer. She took out an album. Most of the photos were of the two. *Anyone looking at this would think we were a couple.* Sara sighed and frowned. "I wish."  
  
Nick walked back into the room. "You wish what?"  
  
"Huh ohh.. nothing." Sara stuttered and then smiled at him.  
  
"I was just looking through your album." She blushed alittle at the picture was she opened at. It was him kissing her under a giant loveheart Greg put up on Valentines day.  
  
Nick smiled at the picture. "that is another of my favorites..."  
  
Sara blushed again, "ohh."  
  
"sara... how would you feel about going to dinner with me sometime?" Nick asked out of no where  
  
Her stomache wentin knots, "What? umm, huh? Where did that come from?"Sara asked surprised.   
  
"I've been think about it, us... for weeks now... and I guess I figured it was time to just ask you, but I understand if you didn't want to... I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable..."  
  
"Don't be... I mean it's just a shock. I would love to." Sara smiled up at him.  
  
Nick grinned. "Good.. good... "He breathed a sigh of relief. "So um... do you wanna watch some TV?"  
  
"Sure..." Sara moved along the couch. and placed the album on the table. Sara smiled as Nick sat down with her, *I'm going out to dinner with Nick... how weird!*. Nick flicked on the Television and settled back in the couch next to Sara.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sara felt her eyes get heavy. She closed them and fell alseep, forgetting it was Nick beside her she snuggled into him. Nick looked down at her and smiled. This felt so right to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, resting his head on the back of the couch, he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.   
  
Sara woke a few hours later. She grinned, it was the best feeling in the world to wake up like this next to Nick. "Nick, go to bed." Sara whispered to him. "You're uncomfortable here."  
  
Nick mumbled and looked down at her. "No... I'm fine... " He lied, not wanting to leave her side.  
  
"Nick you're neck will go stiff. go on..." She said. Sara then noticed that she was still attatched to Nick even though she was encouraging him to go to bed.  
  
Nick frowned and pouted a little, making him looked boyish. "But I don't wanna..." He smirked and sat up. "Fine... if you want to get rid of me that bad, i'll leave..."  
  
"I just don't want you to have a sore neck." Sara yawned showing she was still very tired. "You want me to go?" She asked closing her eyes.  
  
"no.. there's no point in you leaving now... I'll go get you some blankets ok?" Nick said getting off the couch and heading for the hall closet  
  
Sara nodded. "Have you something I could wear? I've been in these clothes for a double shift... they are a bit iffy." She smiled.  
  
"Yea no problem... " Nick said bringing out some blankets and pillows. His couch was a pull-out, so he took off the cusions and pulled out the bed and out the blankets on it. "OK.. follow me and I'll get ya some clothes..." Nick headed to his room and openedthe drawers  
  
Sara did so. She leaned againest the door frame and watched him look for clothes to wear. Smiling as she watched she thought *This feels great.*  
  
Nick picked out a pairs of old gym shorts and a t-shirt. "Will these do?"  
  
"Yup." She flashed him her toothy grin and went to change, coming out the bathroom a mintue later in his clothes.  
  
Nick looked at her and smiled. *She looks so hot... i could get used to seeing her like this all the time* he thought to himself. "So.. did you want to sleep in my room... it's probably a lot more comfortable than the couch... ya know, I could sleep down there.. it wouldn't be a problem.."\  
  
"Nick I'm not throwing you out of your bed. I'll be fine." Sara pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Now what do you think about my fashion statment?"  
  
"nice... very nice..." Nick grinned, looking her over.  
  
Sara giggled, *Ohh dear lord, I'm giggling!* She thought. She slipped into the bed he had made for her. "Cosy." she announced noticing he was still on the bed.  
  
Nick smiled at her and flicked off the lights. "G'night Sara..."  
  
"Night Nicky." Sara smiled back. "Hey not gonna tuck me in?"   
  
Nick walked over and brought the covers up to her chin and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.   
  
Sara grinned and spoke softly, "Night Nick."  
  
"Night Sara... sleep tight..."  
  
(end chappy)  
  
TBC? 


	2. Let the games begin!

Chapter 2  
  
Sara opened her eyes, she frowned *Where am I.. ohh nicks.* She could smell Nicks aftershave on the shirt she was wearing. Through the crack that the door had opened She could see Nick's room. Nick climbed lazily out of bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He stood up and ruffled his hair before walking out of his room and to the kitchen. Sara watched him get up and move to the kitchen, *Maybe he forgot about me?*  
  
Nick started on making pancakes and after 10 minutes, he looked around and didn't see Sara anywhere. "Sara! You getting any breakfast?" Nick called out, keeping an eye on the pancakes.  
  
"I'm here." Sara said as she stood in Nick's clothes.  
  
"Oh hey... I made pancakes..." Nick said with a goofy smile. He brought the food over to the table and put a pancake on each plate. "You do like pancakes right? Cuz that's about all I know how to maek for breakfast..." Nick smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks." Sara smiled. She looked up at him. *he's SO hot!!*  
  
Nick took a seat across from her. He noticed she was still wearing his clothes and he smiled, wishing he could wake up like this everyday. He took a bite of his breakfast an munched on it. "Is it any good?"   
  
"Yeah, lovely, thanks." Sara giggled. "That bed is really comfy. It's soft and cosy."  
  
"really?" Nick asked a bit surprised. *wish I was in it with you...* Nick's mind wndered.  
  
"Yeah." Sara finished her pancakes and put the plate in the kitchen. She went to the window and looked at the view as some lightening flash in the distance. "It's going to be a really crappy day." She thought outloud.  
  
Nick walked up behind her. "Oh, i'm sure we can Make the best of it." He gave her a cheesy grin.   
  
Sara turned to face him. She then realised how close to her he was. "H...how do we d..do that?"  
  
"well maybe we'll get lucky and there won't be anything going on and we'll be inside finishing paperwork together..." Nick smiled at her  
  
*Trust me I WANT to get lucky.* "Ohh. Well umm. I... hope umm so too." Sara stuttered like a speechless school girl talking to the hot guy.  
  
Nick chuckled at her. "Well I'm going to go get dressed and then we can run by your place so you can get ready..."  
  
"Ok." Sara peeped.   
  
Sara sighed and walked to the bathroom. Forgetting it was 3rd on the right she walked into Nick's bedroom. *A topless Nick.*  
  
"well Sara... you wanted something? a peep show?" Nick chuckled.   
  
"Ohh Nick...err was looking for the bathroom... I was.... where did you get that?" Sara intrupting herself as she pointed to a small scar on Nick's side, she walked closer.  
  
Nick grabbed a shirt from his drawer. "The bathroom is obviously not here..." He smiled and then looked down at his side where she was pointing. "Ummm... I'm not sure....I don't really remember... " Nick thought for a while about all the accident and scars he had.  
  
"Sorry." Sara went red. "I ummm, It's ok I'll make my own way home.. like now." She ran out the room to the bedroom she slept in. *Ohh my god, what a geek!* She wanted the ground to swallow her whole.  
  
Nick shoved on his shirt and follow Sara., knocking on the door. "Sara?" he chuckled. "Sara come on... it's not that bad..."  
  
"Easy for you to say.... you didn't just... ohh never mind...." Sara said sitting on the bed. She could bring herself to open the door.  
  
"I mean... It's not like you haven't seen me without my shirt on before..." Nick reasoned.  
  
"It's different this time. I have to go... I'll get a cab." Sara said squeazing past Nick in the doorway. She was so close to him it made her heart go into overtime.  
  
Nick sighed. "What's so different? the fact that we were just friends before... "  
  
"We're still just friends Nick." Sara turned to him, "Aren't we?"  
  
Nick paused. "yea..." He shrugged and walked back to his room to finsh getting changed.  
  
"Nick..." Sara moved to his room, "Nick? What did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing... I just meant that before we weren't as close... like we're closer friends now..." Nick said quickly. "anyway i have to finish getting ready..."  
  
"No Nick. Talk to me." Sara stood between him and the dresser.   
  
"there's nothing to talk about.." nick simply shrugged, faking a smile. Inside, he was hurt that she saw them as only friends, and he obviously felt stronger than that about her.  
  
"Nick.... please..." Sara asked looking at him, into those big brown eyes. "I'm not moving until you tell me." She said as she stepped into his personal space.  
  
"What is it Sara?! what do you want me to say?" Nick said slightly harsh. *I'm sorry that I happen to feel a stronger connection between the two of us than you do... i'm sorry that I like you and I'd like to go out with you eventhough you don't...* Nick thought to himself. "Look... whatever... I think you should go now... " Nick said, shutting one of his drawers.  
  
"Fine!" She spat out and ran out of his room. The tears ran down her face.  
  
Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before getting off the bed and deciding to go after her. He called out to her. "Sara!"  
  
Sara turned at the door, "What?"  
  
"i didn't mean to snap... I'll give you ride home... I mean, it's pouring outside..." Nick said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Nick asked, confused.  
  
"Why did you snap? What are you hiding Nick?" Sara asked as she walked closer to him.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, ok? Now do you want a ride home or not?" Nick asked, dodging her questions.  
  
"Nick. Answer me question. And I know you well enough to know your hiding something... now tell me!" Sara stood in her place, she wasn't moving.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Would you just drop it... i'm not hiding anything... ok? You are just overreacting to a comment I made.... it's not a big deal..."  
  
"Nick."  
  
Nick gave her a blank look. "Sara... Don't."  
  
"Nick, please. You're one of my closest friends, please..." Sara looked into his eyes, "Please tell me."  
  
*again with the "Friends"... god can't she see how much i like her? No matter, I'm not telling her now, it'll just ruin our "friendship"....* Nick thought sourly. "It's nothing Sara... really... Guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."  
  
"Nick, you ARE hiding something, I can see it in your... in your eyes..." Sara stopped and looked into them deeper.  
  
Nick gave a heavy sigh. "Sara... it's just, last night... i asked you to dinner, and then today... nevermind..." Nick waved her off and headed back to his room.  
  
"Nick."  
  
Nick kept walking. He felt like such an idiot and wasn't in the mood to talk to Sara. He decided that avoiding her would be the best thing for the night, just till this thing blew over and she forgot about it  
  
"Nick!" Sara walked up behind him, "Nick, turn around!" Sara fumed, she wasn't used to people walking away from her... *Yes I am* She thought, *But not this time*  
  
"Why?" Nick growled, turning around briefly before walking again.  
  
"Just do!" She shouted.  
  
Nick stopped in the hallway and turned around to face Sara, not saying a word. Sara clasped his face and kissed him. *Good going Sidle!?* She thought. Nick pulled away, looking at her a little shocked.   
  
"Sara... I... " He was at a loss for words.  
  
Sara looked as shocked as he didn't, "I... I'm sorry." She walked quickly to the front door again.  
  
"no no no ..." Nick caught up with her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Don't be sorry..." He kissed her back, with more passion than he had felt before.   
  
Sara pulled away, "So now can you tell me?" Sara asked smiling at him.  
  
"i don't think I need to anymore..." Nick smiled at her.   
  
Sara kissed Nick again, "Maybe I can be a little late...." She smiled and kissed Nick with all passion possible.  
  
Nick stumbled back a little, but quickly regained his balance, kissing Sara and caressing her back.  
  
"Nick, are you sure about this?" Sara askd as she pulled back.  
  
"I have been for a long time... are you?" Nick asked, looking into her eyes.   
  
Sara replied by kissing him, *Of course I am...* Nick smiled and kissed her back, making their way slowly back down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours had passed and Nick had found himself waking up in his bed for the second time today, except this time he wasn't alone. He looked over at Sara and ran his fingers along her shoulder, and gently kissing it.   
  
"mmm, that I could get used to..." Sara grinned, her eyes still shut. She opened them to find Nick smiling at her. "How about we call in sick..."  
  
"We could always try... but you have to call... I think Grissom likes you better than me..." Nick grinned  
  
Sara laughed, "I'd better go home..." She kissed Nick. Sara stood up and walked over to her clothes. she had wrapped a sheet around her which drooped at the back so her back was showing. "Walk me out cowboy..."  
  
Nick grabbed his boxers after the sheet she'd wrapped around herself was removed, and pulled them on before gettting up.  
  
Sara walked to the door holding Nick's hand, "Now I'll see you at work?" She smiled kissing him.  
  
"Yep... I'll see-ya then..." Nick gave her another kiss  
  
"Ok." Sara kissed Nick again and smiled. "I could do that all day..."  
  
"So could I.." Nick smiled and waved her off. "Go on now... or we'll be late for work..."  
  
"Ok, I'm going..." Sara smiled and walked to get a cab as Nick closed his door.  
  
He watched from a far. "Such a shame... if only things could be different." He smirked. "But, I have business to attend to and that must come first before anything else..." He watched Sara drive away from Nick's house. "Enjoy this while you can my dear... It will be short and sweet, for me at least. I'm almost sure that for the rest of you... this will be long and painful. Something I am looking foreward to." He turned away and put on a pair of sunglasses. "Let the games begin!" He laughed, his eyes lighting up with fire and his voice filled with venom.  
  
~*~  
  
Gil Grissom looked at the crossword puzzle intensly. It was almost complete.  
  
"Hey Boss, Cath... No Nick and Sara then?" Warrick smiled to the two.  
  
"Nope... not yet..." Cath answered, looking over Grissom's shoulder at the crossword.  
  
He was stuck on a pop culture question... something he knew nothing about. "Umm they still have time..."  
  
"Grissom... would you let me help you? C'mon... " Cath said, slightly annoyed that grissom never excepted help with his crosswords for the most part.  
  
"No..."  
  
"WHAT!? Griss is stuck on a crossword?? Call the newspapers!" Warrick grinned.  
  
Cath sighed and stood up walking away from Grissom. "You'll never be able to answer it..." she turned to Warrick. "It's a pop culture question..."  
  
"Good evening all!" Sara smiled as she breezed in to the room, "How's everyone?"  
  
"We're fine Sara, and you... you seem too happy!" Warrick frowned. "What happened?"  
  
Cath walked over to Warrick. "You know.. I don't think her being too happy is such a bad thing..." She gently pushed him away and turned back to Sara. "So who is he and give me details..."  
  
"Excuse me? Why does a guy have to be involved?" Sara asked as she sat down... with NO coffee.  
  
"because... it's obvious... unless there's something you're not telling me..." Cath smirked.  
  
Sara just turned and grinned. "Not saying a thing..."  
  
"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked not looking up.  
  
"Probably with last nights girl..." Warrick commented.  
  
Nick reached the lab and looked around for a parking space. He finally found one and climed out, walking towards the lab. He stopped halfway there when he heard a noise. He brushed it off and continued still having this weird feeling, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and walked inside the building.  
  
"I'm giving him until I get this last word..." Grissom annouced.  
  
Nick rushed into the breakroom. "I'm here, I'm here.... am I late?"  
  
"Not really... but ohh I got here before Sara! She's got a new man... only not 'fessing up about it..." Warrick explained.  
  
"really? interesting..." Nick grinned at Sara.  
  
"What about Nicky... you WERE late." Sara grinned knowing Catherine would grill Nick more... he's more likely to tell.  
  
"I had to finsh something at home first and then I got caught up in traffic.." Nick said  
  
Sara nearly spat out her chips she pinched from Grissom after Nick spoke. "Excuse me..." She cleared her throat after choaking.  
  
Catherine looked at Nick suspiciously. "What? it's true..." nick shrugged, smiling. Sara grinned up at Nick.  
  
Warrick looked at Nick then Sara..." hmmmm."  
  
"I got it!" Grissom jumped up. "Sorry, umm, paperwork for you guys, Warrick and I are to go to a scene... robbery. Catherine and Sara will get the next thing unless it needs only one.. Catherine you;re first to take it..." Grissom grinned and walked out, throwing the crossword at Catherine. The answer was Catherine... Zeta-Jones.  
  
Cath looked at the crossword and shook her head, smiling. "Who would've thought..." She laid the crossword down on the counter  
  
Warrick followed Grissom and sent Catherine a texted as he went: Grill Nick & Sara. Something up. War.  
  
"Shall we?" Smiled Sara as she walked to her computer. Walking into the room she turned to the window... "I could have sworn I saw someone." She told herself.  
  
Cath smirked and followed Nick and Sara.   
  
Nick walked to where Sara was. "So... paperwork... I told you we'd get lucky..." Nick said, not realizing Cath was behind them.  
  
Sara, not noticing her either, smiled up at him, "Hmm well you got lucky anyway!"  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped. "Whoa... you two... I knew it!" Cath finally exclamed  
  
"Cath!" Sara turned round looking like she was a teenager that got caught with her boyfriend, "I knew someone else was here!"  
  
"So.. when did this start??"  
  
Nick's face turned a bright red and he walked out of the room and straight to the washroom.  
  
"Nick?" Sara sighed. "Last night." She said to Cath then went in search of Nick not knowing where he went.  
  
Nick sighed and washed cold water over his face. "Oh my god... i can't believe this..." Nick smiled. He still felt too embarassed to leave the washroom. He felt like a teenager who's mom just found out about his sex life.  
  
"Greggo... seen Nick?" Sara asked.  
  
"He just ran down the hall... why what's up?" Greg asked, looking up from his microscope.  
  
Sara ran down the hall, "Bobbie, did you see where Nick went?"  
  
He just shurgged. "No..."  
  
Sara huffed and walked past the washrooms, she saw the new security guard, "Excuse me, did you happened to see where Nick Stokes went? you know the texan, CSI Level 3 works on graveyard shift?"  
  
"no I'm sorry I haven't..." He simply replied. "have you checked the washrooms or the locker room?" he suggested  
  
Nick opened the door to the washroom and stepped out. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Cath around. He walked out and down the hall back towards one of the empty offices.  
  
"Ahh, thanks." Sara turned and saw Nick walking into an office, "Nick!"   
  
Nick turned around. "Sara... where's Cath?"  
  
"Umm, I have no idea..." Sara frowned and saw the security guy still standing where he was a few mintues ago. He was staring.  
  
"what is it?" Nick asked, not paying attention to the guard.  
  
"Nothing... just me being weird..." Sara frowned and turned back to Nick taking his hand. "Catherine'll be grilling us all day, we will stand it together..."  
  
"It just felt so awkward you know... but yea, I suppose we'll survive.."  
  
"Always, I'm sorry, but that guy is freaking me out."  
  
"what guy?" Nick asked  
  
Nick looked around the hall. the only other guy was a security guard. *Funny... I don't recognize him.. must be new... but I see what Sara was saying... he is kinda creepy...and what's with the staring?* Nick took Sara's hand walked around the corner, away from the guard.  
  
Sara followed Nick gladly. "We have paperwork to do... That guy is scarey though."  
  
"Yea... but he's probably just new and trying to place some faces or something, but whatever... let's not worry about that right now ok? let go do some paperwork..."  
  
"Ok... I'll see you later!" She grinned and walked off to her computer.  
  
"later..." Nick went to his computer and pulled out a file from last week's case. He had a weird feeling and looked up from his computer noticing the Security Guard was looking in, but as soon as they made eye-contact, he walked on down the hall. Nick shuddered, but brushed it off.  
  
...... continued in 3...... 


	3. How's my favorite CSI?

Chapter 3  
  
Sara picked up her cell and dialled Nick's number, knowing Catherine would be on the look out for her walking past.  
  
Nick picked up his cell. "Stokes"  
  
"Hey." Sara grinned. "how's MY favourtie CSI doing with his paper work?"  
  
Nick grinned. "I'm doing quite well... and how are you?"  
  
"Ok... but that guy is passing my door a lot... ehh, probably just me. So we having breakfast?"   
  
"the security guard?" nick questioned, but already knew. "Yea... I caught him staring in the office where i am... he was probably going to ask a question but didn't want to disturb me... I guess..." Nick paused. "Um, yea We're having breakfast"  
  
"Good, I mean about breakfast. Maybe he's gay... the security guard... ehh, anyways I have to go copy stuff... I'll see you later." Sara grinned as she chewed her pen.  
  
*gay? I hope not...* Nick shudders to himself. "Alright, I'll see-ya later..."  
  
Sara hung up and walked to the copyroom, she smiled as she saw Catherine checking to see where Sara was going. "I see you!" She called.  
  
Cath grinned and walked towards Sara. "So... Sara... can you give me details now?" cath asked again.  
  
"What details?" Sara asked innocently.  
  
"I think you know exactly what i mean..." Cath said suggestively  
  
"I fell asleep at Nick's after we went for breakfast.... Then I woke up and came to work..." Sara said not looking at Catherine but smiling.  
  
"So by sleep, you mean sex... right?" Cath grinned  
  
"CATHERINE! No, I mean sleep... in different bedrooms." Sara said looking at her and going a slight pink color.  
  
Cath smiled. "ok... if you say so... but i think there's something different about you... You have this, after-sex glow...." Catherine grinned, laughing a little  
  
Sara looked at Catherine again, "Ok... so maybe we MAY have kissed..." She said looking away from Cath's eyes going red.  
  
"See... you can't keep anything from me Sara..." Cath grinned again. She decided to let up on Sara for a while.  
  
Sara smiled, "Cath you have NO idea what it was like... I mean I've known Nick for what... three years and he's like one of my closest friends.... I never thought we'd... umm kiss." Again sara turned red.  
  
*i'll take Kiss to equal sex...* Cath thought, her mind in the gutter. "So was it awkward or anything? or did it just feel right?"  
  
"It felt right. I mean I can't believe he's been here all this time... and I never noticed... I never took the chance... I must have been mad!" Sara laughed and bit her lip as she thought about Nick.   
  
"Well i think it's about time you guys started dating..." Cath addmitted. "I mean, we could all see it and were wondering when you guys would get a clue.."  
  
"Well we aren't the only pair." Sara mummbled.  
  
"what was that?"  
  
"Umm I said umm, well you could have told us..." She replied and uncomfortably shifted her weight as she stood again watching the copies come out.  
  
"right... well, anyway, I gotta get back to my work... I wanna get out of here as soon as possible... it's too slow for my liking.." Cath said as she left  
  
"Ok Cath." Sara smiled, "Ohh Cath..."  
  
Cath heard her name and stopped. "did you say my name?"  
  
"Umm have you noticed the new security guard?" Sara asked, *This is silly Sara... he's just curious.* She thought.  
  
"New security guard? we don't have a new guard... not that i know of anyway... Why?" Cath asked, furrowing her brow  
  
"Yeah we do. I was just wondering if you noticed him staring and stuff... never mind..." Sara shrugged.  
  
"No no... wait - Staring? Maybe he likes you... thinks you're attractive but is too shy to ask you out..." Cath assumed, smiling. "But I don't know... I'll probably check with the front desk... maybe he works somewhere else and is just visiting or something..."  
  
"Not at me... at Nick..." Sara suddenly felt really stupid. *I sound like a overprotective girlfriend.*  
  
"At Nick??" Cath said, surprised. "You know... I think I'm gonna go check on that now... That just seems odd..."  
  
Sara nodded, "Thanks Cath." She grabbed the paper copies and walked down the corridor.  
  
Nick walked out to where Sara was and knocked on the door frame. "hey... I'm gonna go pick us up some donuts, since we already have coffee here... did you want anything?"  
  
"Mmmm, a jelly one... ohh with sprinkles!" She grinned up at him.  
  
"Ok... how many?"  
  
"How much energy will I need." She grinned again steping extremely close to him.   
  
Nick grinned back and felt warm all over. "Hmm... ok... I'll pick up a dozen..." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.   
  
Sara smiled and walked back to what she was doing before, "He's so cute..." She told herself.  
  
Nick walked outside to his Tahoe and pulled out of the parking lot. He went to Dunkin' Donuts and got their food before heading back to the Lab. When he pulled up in his parking space, he noticed the same new security guard standing outside. Nick just figured he was out having a smoke on his break. He jumped out of his Tahoe and headed back. Nick walked past the burrly guy and said a quiet hello before walking back inside and finding Sara.   
  
"Honey.. I have donuts!"  
  
"Ahhh, my hero!" Sara smirked as he brought them in. She stood close to his side looking for her donuts.   
  
Nick was going to ask her about the security guard, but decided against it. "So... any fresh coffee made? or do i ahve to hunt down Greg?"  
  
"He just made some." Sara pointed at her cup. "Ohh Jelly donut!"  
  
Nick grabbed a cup of coffee and walked back to the box of goodies, pulling out a boston cream donut and biting into it. "Mmm.... is good..." Nick muffled.  
  
"Not as good as some sweet things." Sara grinned as she kissed Nick's cheek. Nick grinned and gave Sara a soft, but sticky, kiss. The chocolate glaze passed from Nick's lips to hers  
  
"I smell food." Grissom said standing behind Nick.  
  
Nick jumped back and turned red. "Umm... yea... but i thought you were out on the field with warrick? solved the case eh?"  
  
"Sara you have Nick's glaze on your face... Busted!" Warrick laughed as Sara wiped her mouth and went red. Nick turned beet red and tried to hide behind his coffee cup.  
  
"Ahh Jelly donut... with sprinkles... Greg's coffee.... hmm, I see it's been busy tonight." Grissom commented, "Nick my office please... now."  
  
Warrick looked at Nick, "Talk with dad!" He whispered. "And I mean hers... not yours..." he laughed.  
  
Nick looked back at Sara and Warrick before following behind Grissom to his office. "Yea Griss?"  
  
"Close the door." Grissom said flatly. Nick did so, and then took a seat. "What is going on between you and Sara?" Grissom was blunt and to the point,  
  
Nick was taken aback. "Um.. we work together, we're friends... " Nick paused. "We just started dating..." he mumbled the last bit.  
  
"Nick... I need to know... I'm your surpervisor... and I'm a CSI, Nick, how long..." Grissom asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Nick asked, not trying to sound ignorant  
  
"No..." Grissom looked at him, "I guess not, just needed to know if you were,... together, you can go." Grissom watched nick get up, "Ohh but Nick. you hurt her, I hurt you."  
  
Nick stopped for a moment. "Gris?" he was a little shocked by the threat. "Yessir..." Nick nodded and left, but stopped outside of the door and poked his head back in. "Since yesterday..." He informed him that it all started yesterday. Gil smiled and nodded, he smiled faded into a curious expression as he saw some employee he didn't know walk past. He shrugged.  
  
"Ohh Nicky, what did he say??" Warrick asked.  
  
"nothing... much..." Nick smiled and grabbed his half eaten donut.  
  
Sara hugged Nick, "ohh?" She said as she wiped the choclate off Nick's chin.   
  
"Not on company time please you two." GRissom said walking into the breakroom, "Ohh does Greg know yet?"  
  
"No... he's last to know... as usual.." Nick grinned  
  
Sara smiled and then saw that guard. *What is he about?* Sara shrugged and ignored the feeling she got from him. She instead watched Cath walk into the breakroom eager to see what she found out.  
  
"Catherine did you know?" Gil asked nodding towards Sara and Nick.  
  
"Yep... of course.... did you think I'd let anything get by me?"  
  
"No... nothing does!" He smiled.  
  
"Uhh huh... anyway, what did you find out?" Sara asked  
  
"About that guard?" Cath asked Sara. "Apparantly nothing... no one knows anything about a new security guard..." Sara frowned and looked at Nick who was laughing with Warrick. "Sara... maybe he's just visiting from the Police department or another Lab..." Cath tried to come up with answers  
  
"Yeah that's it! I have no idea why I'm worrying!" She shrugged.  
  
"So you finally asked Sara out... have you... you know... yet?" Warrick asked wanting to know how long it REALLY had been going on for.  
  
"Warrick... " Nick gave him a look. "anyway, it's only been since yesterday... or this morning... something like that..."  
  
"Ohh! I get ya!" He inked and checked his watch.  
  
Nick sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless man..."  
  
"YEah you guys can go, shifts over." Gil smiled noticing Warrick looking at his watch.  
  
Nick looked up at he wall clock. "Shifts over already? wow... so, anyone for breakfast?"  
  
Everyone nodded, "Lets go then!" Sara smiled and took Nick's hand. This shock the others, including Nick. Sara was never like this, it was like a new Sara.  
  
Nick smiled at her. He liked this. It just felt so much better this way. "So grissom... you buying again man?"  
  
"No, Catherine is."   
  
"Fine... but anyone who orders anything over 10 dollars is buying for themselves..." Cath said, smiling  
  
Sara laughed. "ok, meet you guys outside..."  
  
"where are you going?" Nick asked  
  
"forgot something." Sara smiled and ran back to the breakroom. she picked up the last jelly donut and turned to leave. Sara went to the front doors and saw the guard again.  
  
The guard looked at her and watched her leave as he mumbled a gruff "hello..." He rolled his neck hearing a sickening crack, then cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Hi. I'm sorry, but can I ask your name?" Sara asked.  
  
The man grunted and eyed her before stating his name. "It's Chad... and yours would be?"   
  
"Sara, Sara Sidle. Do you work here now?"  
  
Chad didn't care for her little game of 20 questions and didn't want to reveal to much information. "Yea I do.. Ms. Sidle. I transferred from another county, just here for a little look befire the paper goes through"  
  
"Ohh, well if you need anything just give me a shout... I'm on nightshift as a Level 3 CSI." She offered and smiled.  
  
Chad nodded to her. "I 'preciate it... and I'm sure i'll see you and your friends around..."  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. She went out the doors meeting Nick and the others. She kissed Nick and got in his tahoe to go have breakfast. Still she looked back at the guard 'Chad' standing watching.   
  
...... continued in 4 ....... 


	4. Package For Graveyard Shift

AN: thanks for the reviews guys! keep 'em coming... cuz the more i get... the more i update!! :))  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara let Nick unlock his door and walked inside, "I'm just going to change... be right back." She kissed his cheek and went into the spare room to change after a waitress spilt coffee on her.  
  
Nick smiled and nodded. "I'll be out here if you need me..." He winked and watched her go. Then made his way into the living room, propping his feet up on the coffee table and flicking through the channels.  
  
Sara looked at her top in the mirror and frowned. "Probably done it on purpose... I was very cosy with Nick..." Sara grinned as she said this. "Ehh... this cute?" She asked herself. Sara changed and walked out to see Nick.  
  
Nick looked up at her. "Hey there... c'mere..." Nick took hold of one of her hand and pulled her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"MMMMm Nicky..." Sara smirked and kissed him. "What are we watching?"  
  
"I know what i'm watching..." Nick grinned and brought his face close to hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
Sara happily kissed back. She pulled away and shivered, "I just had a funny feeling... that sounds bad... I mean like someone else is here, yukky." She snuggled into his Neck.  
  
"Sara honey, no one else is here... it's just me and you... " Nick tried to reassure her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and running a hand across to back in a soothing way.  
  
~*~ He stood outside, peering in through the half shut blinds. He scoffed to himself. "That's where you're wrong Nicky... It's not just you and Sara... I'm here too, although soon... the count will go back down to two...." ~*~  
  
She shrugged, "I know silly, just horrible creepy feeling. Maybe I'm just sleepy." Sara stood up, "I AM sleepy... I'm going to bed." she kissed him and walked off, going to his spare room.  
  
Nick pouted and then smiled, deciding to get to sleep too. He followed Sara into the spare bedroom and slipped into the bed next to her, just for a minute, before he went back to his room. He just wanted to hold her. To make sure this was really real and not some perfect dream. Nick had fallen asleep in the spare bed room and awoke 20 minutes later, creeping out of the room and back to his own room, crawling under the covers  
  
~*~ Chad tried to see into the window, but the angle wasn't right so he moved to the next one on his right. He stood on a small concrete block, peering inside. The hallway was empty. He leaned farther to one side to see more, but lost his balance and fell against the window, making a loud thump. He ducked down, out of sight. ~*~  
  
Sara sat up, "What the?" She got up and walked into Nick's room and ran into his bed, waking him up. "Sorry Nick I heard something."  
  
Nick woke up, looking at Sara from one eye. "What?" He asked sleepily. "You heard something? where? are you sure it wasn't the fridge or soemthing?"  
  
"It came from outside... it was freaking... maybe a fox hitting the trashcan.., do you mind me being in your bed?" Suddenly Sara felt stuipd.  
  
Nick looked at her puzzled. "Of course i don't mind you staying here with me... " nick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I really doubt it was anything serious, but I definately don't mind the company tonight.."  
  
"Mmmmmm good..." Sara snuggled. "I love.. this." Sara froze, *Did I just almost say.... nah!*  
  
Nick rested his head next to Sara's and drifted off to sleep and sweet dreams about the two of them, completely unaware of what was lurking just outside.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun seaped into the room, "Mmmmmm Nicky..." Sara said in her sleep. "I love you too..." She grinned still in the land of nod.  
  
Nick yawned, stretching his arms above him. He opened his eyes a little and smiled at Sara, kissing her forehead.   
  
"No I mean it..." Sara frowned. "I love you more..." she argued with herself and rolled over.  
  
Nick grinned at her. He was amused and enlightened. Nick crawled out of the bed and walked over to Sara's side, leaning down and kissing her gently.  
  
Sara opened her eyes, "Hey... guess who I was dreaming of..." She smiled unaware of her sleep chatter.  
  
"oh i think I have an idea..." Nick grinned. "You were professing your undying love to... Ecklie" Nick joked, snickering to himself.  
  
"undying love? wh wh why do you say that?" Sara sat up in shock..."  
  
"So you admit it... you're in love with Ecklie..." Nick kidded again then looked seriously at her. "I love you too Sara..."  
  
"You what... too? I... what just happened?" Sara frowned and rubbed her head.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows and grinned, grabbing a pair of pants and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower.  
  
"Hey!" Sara walked after him, she didn't notice where they ended up. "Nick... what just happened?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep... and you said you loved me..." Nick said softly.  
  
Sara couldn't help but notice Nick's stomache, she bit her lip, "I do love you..." She kissed him.  
  
"and I love you too Sara..." Nick said softly. "But I have to get a shower right now, unless of couse you want to join me..." He smirked.  
  
"Mmmm, that could be fun..." Sara said in a husky voice and kissed him again.  
  
~*~ 3 Weeks Later ~*~  
  
Gil Grissom sat going through his mail, there was some memos, some rubbish, some mail from the mayor, and a brown package. It was address to 'Graveyard shift' "Hmm..." He said aloud. He walked into the breakroom and saw Catherine. "Hey Catherine look at this." He handed the package to her.  
  
Cath looked over at Grissom. "What is it?"  
  
"Just got it in the mail."  
  
"It's for the Graveyard Shift?" Cath raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Apparantly! What do you think it is?" Gil asked her.  
  
"A package?" Cath said sarcasticly. "Geez, I don't know... why don't you open it.... that's usually what you do with packages..." Cath smirked.   
  
"You... it's for the graveyard shift... that includes you!" Gil smirked as he read the letters he had recieved.  
  
"Gil... you are the supervisor, so you open it..." Cath said. "Do you even know who it's from?"  
  
"No and no. I have stuff to do... you... open... it..." Hesaid tapping it kidding on he was busy reading when he really was trying to finish his crossword puzzle.  
  
"Fine fine...." Cath huffed. "but if this is some kind of explosive, I'm taking my medical service out of your pocket..." Cath added as she opened the small package.  
  
"Ok..." Gil nodded and sat showing his crossword.  
  
"It's... a video tape?" Cath looked curiously at the item. "I'm guessing we're supposed to watch this?" Cath walked over to the Television / VCR set and popped in the tape.  
  
Gil looked up as Warrick walked in, "ohh Video? What is it?" He asked sitting down.  
  
"That's what we're about to find out..." Cath said as an image appeared on the screen. Catherine's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "It can't be..." The image turned into the face of Nigel Crane. The guy who had stalked Nick a few years ago.  
  
"What the hell? Turn it up Cath." Grissom asked. Cath reached over and turned up the sound and watch Nigel rant on the screen.  
  
"Good evening all." Sara chipped, "Ohh my god... that's Nigel Crane." She pointed at the screen, "Why?"  
  
~*~ "Well it looks as though I've been betrayed... I thought we could have been friends Nick, but you..." Nigel shook his head. "I guess this was how it was all meant to be... I knew I needed to kill you, but I thought we were friends and I could never do that to a friend... but now, that you've rejected me, It will be easier for me to reach my goal.... So Nick... I'm sorry, I wish things could've turned out better." Nigel paused and held up a picture of Nick, rubbing his thumb over it. "Bye bye Nick..."~*~   
  
The screen turned to black as Cath stopped the tape. Cath turned around to face Sara. "We got this in the mail today..."  
  
"But... what? from?"  
  
"Sara calm down, theres no return address. Bag it and get it to trace, get the stamp to Greg and Warrick take the tape to audio, Sara call in Nick..." Grissom ordered.  
  
Cath nodded, taking the packaging and walked out of the room. She placed a hand on Sara's shoulder and gave her a half smile. "It's gonna be ok... Nigel's in jail..."  
  
Sara dialled Nick's cell number.  
  
Nick heard his cell and picked up. "Stokes.."  
  
"Nick, get here now... I'm at work... please hurry." Sara sniffed.  
  
"Sara? what's wrong? I'm on my way..." Nick jumped into his Tahoe and started it up.  
  
"Ok... love you."   
  
"Love you too..." Nick hung up and backed out of the driveway, heading to work.  
  
....continued in 5.... 


	5. Not your typical Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 5  
  
Sara walked to see how Greg was getting on. Grissom was infront of Sara, "Greg forget what your doing, this stamp gets processed now!"  
  
Greg's head snapped up. "uh - yes sir..." Greg put aside the evidence he was working on from day shift and took the stamp. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just do it Greg!" Grissom growled and walked quickly to audio to meet Catherine and Warrick. Sara saw him and smiled at Greg. She followed Grissom.  
  
"Right we have you average video... well average for Nigel Crane. It has a picture of Nick... and umm Nigel..." Warrick frowned. The sound was played back for the team.   
  
Gil listened to the sound, "Did anyone heard that?" Warrick replayed it.  
  
Cath looked over at Gil. "What did you hear?"  
  
"That!" He shouted. Warrick paused, isolated and replayed, it was a cough and a laugh, not from Nigel.  
  
"who was that?" Cath asked herself.   
  
"Where's Nick?" Sara asked looking at her watch.  
  
Nick pulled up to the lab. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache, but tried to push it aside. He climbed out of his Tahoe and walked inside the building, checking the breakroom. "Hello? anyone here? Sara?" Nick called down the halls.  
  
"Nick!" Sara ran and hugged him.  
  
Grissom looked puzzled at Catherine.  
  
"Sara?! what's going on?" nick asked, concerned. "Are you ok? is everyone else ok?"  
  
"Nick we need you to see something we received in the mail." Grissom frowned.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Me? uh- ok..." Nick walked into the A/V room and looked up at the screen. Nick watched as Nigel appeared on the screen and swore his revenge on him. Nick's face noticably paled and he eyes widened with each word Nigel spoke. "Oh my god...." Nick said quietly. His breath catching in his throat.  
  
"Nick?" Sara hugged him.  
  
"Sorry Nick..." Grissom mummbled, "Catherine stay with Nick, Warrick and I will go and see what trace and DNA have."  
  
Cath nodded. "Sure Gris." She walked over to Nick and squeezed his arm gently. "It'll be fine... Nigel's in jail... it's just an empty threat ok?" She tried her best to make the situation seem less serious than it really was  
  
Nick shuddered. "It's just..." He sighed. "I guess you're right Cath..." He forced a small smile.  
  
Sara looked at the tape. "Is that blue prints of the lab in the background?" She asked pointing to the wall behind Nigel, "And who shot the video?"  
  
Cath took a closer look. "Shit... how the hell did he get those?! If he has someone working here, on the inside -" Cath paused and looked apologetically at Nick, knowing this would just make things worse.  
  
Sara turned and ran out the door in the direction Grissom went in. Grissom was walking towards the DNA lab and heard the footsteps behind him and stopped. "Sara?"  
  
"New staff." Sara breathed. "New staff, what new staff have we had this week?"  
  
"what? New staff? what does this have to do with the case?" Grissom asked, not catching on right away.  
  
"There was a new security guard Charlie or Chad or something... He kept looking at Nick and I."   
  
"sara? what's going on? You think someone working here is also working for Nigel?" Grissom thought for a moment. "I'll check my files ok? and I'll get you a list of everyone who started here in the last two weeks"  
  
"YES we saw there was blue prints of the CSI buliding in the background and noone knew about a new employee last night!" Sara frowned  
  
"Ok ok.. calm down... I'll look into it alright..." Grissom turned to Warrick. "Go to DNA and Trace and I'll catch up with you in a bit." Grissom said before turning and walking to the personnel room.  
  
Sara walked back into see Nick. "Hey."  
  
"Hey" Nick said quietly. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"You wanna come to mine for something to eat? I'm sure Griss will let us."  
  
"Um... yea, sure..." Nick nodded. He felt so lost right now, he wasn't sure what to do at all. He rached for Sara's hand.  
  
Sara took his hand and smiled to Cath, "Will you tell Grissom?"  
  
"Sure..." Cath nodded. "If you guys need anything page me ok? And make sure you leave your cells on..." Cath smiled and went to find grissom  
  
SAra led Nick to the cars and took him to her place.  
  
Nick chewed on his lower lip nervously, but tried to brush it all aside. He walked inside Sara's place.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe... he can't hurt you... plus I'm here!" Sara kissed Nick. "what do you want?"  
  
Nick smiled and felt a bit better. "Umm... well, you have any spaghetti? or any kind of pasta?"  
  
"Of course Nick, I have lots. Be right back!" She kissed him and ran into her kitchen, She put on some pasta and her tomato sauce, "Be ready soon Nick."  
  
15 minutes later SAra smiled, "Nick dinner..." She called, *Could get used to calling THAT out.*  
  
Nick walked out to the kitchen and smiled at her. "Mmm... smells good..."  
  
"Hey I CAN cook ya know!" She grinned.  
  
"well i know that now..." Nick grinned back  
  
Sara placed his plate infront, "Enjoy."   
  
Nick started eating. "be honest now... was this pre-made? Cuz it taste great..."  
  
"HEY!" Sara hit Nick's arm. "It's my grandma's famous sauce..."  
  
"Well tell Grandma that I love her sauce... and My compliments to the chef..."  
  
"Well as long as it makes you happy..." Sara smiled and wiped Sauce from Nick's chin.  
  
Nick smiled and finished off his plate. "Thanks Sara... for everything..."  
  
"Your welcome." She smiled and took his and her plate to clean them.  
  
....continued in 6.... 


	6. Putting the Pieces Together

AN: Okay guys... I need more reviews! c'mon, I know you have it in you to click the little button and type a few nice words to me about this wonderful story, right? :-P Well, trust me, this is only gonna get better with each chapter, but if i don't get reviews, I don't update.. heh heh.. how evil am i... lol... So here for your reading entertainment is the sixth chapter! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Grissom threw down the files Greg just gave him, "Well it's not good enough!" He shouted and stormed off. Cath heard Grissom's voice from down the hall and went to find him, to see what was wrong.   
  
"Grissom? Hey, what's wrong?" Cath asked as she spotted him in the hallway  
  
"How can there be no trace or DNA on the box, tape or stamp! I mean What does he want!?" He grummbled.  
  
"Griss... look, I'm sure something will turn up.... did you find the list of new employees?"  
  
"No, there was no new employees or transfers..." Grissom sighed. "I'm getting Archie and Warrick to go through security videos..."  
  
"That's really weird though... Did Sara tell you about the security guard?" Cath asked, a little more curious about who that guard really was.  
  
"Yeah... briefly." Griss rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Hey guys, you might want to see this..." Warrick announced, popping his head inside.  
  
Cath turned around and follwed behind Warrick. "What is it?"  
  
"Look, that guard... he's always outside Nick's station. For the first two weeks... Then suddenly he's outside Sara's just as much..." Warrick showed them.  
  
"Well Sara was telling me that she saw him staring at Nick and her... Does anyone know his name? Maybe would could check out his files..." Cath suggested  
  
"Chad..." She annouced from the doorway.  
  
"Sara! what are you doing here? where's nick?" Cath turned around quickly, seeing Sara standing there.  
  
"He's at home getting ready for work, he's calling me when he leaves and when he's at the parking lot." Sara smiled.  
  
"oh... well that's good... but anyways, Look what Warrick found." Cath pointed to the screen. "The security guard, Chad, has been hanging around yours and Nick's station for a lot longer than we knew... So we're gonna go run his name and see what we come up with..."  
  
"No surname though..." Sara added.  
  
"well that's no good then..." Cath frowned.   
  
"Ask Brass? Ask Nigel?" Warrick suggested.  
  
"Ask Nick?" Sara offered  
  
"Would Nick know?" Cath asked. "I suppose we can try all our options..."  
  
Nick finished getting his stuff gathered and headed out of his house, double checking the lock as he left. He took his cell out of his cat pocket and dial the familiar cell number. He left a voice message on Sara's cell letting her know he was just leaving.  
  
Sara walked outside to check her cell and smiled at Nick's message. Walking back in she grinned, "He's on his way.."  
  
Cath nodded. "Ok... so I'll call Brass and ask him if he knows anything about a new security guard named Chad and if he has any information on him..." Grissom stalked off to his office.  
  
"Whats up with him?" Sara asked Catherine.  
  
"No DNA or Trace evidence on the box, tape or stamp... that's all I know." Cath said before leaving the room and taking out her cell  
  
"Where's Nick?" Sara asked the empty room.  
  
Nick pulled up to the lab parking lot and found his usual spot. He took out his cell once again, before getting out of his Tahoe, and dialled sara's cell.  
  
Sara jumped, "Sidle..."  
  
"Hey Sara... Just called to let you know I'm here now..." Nick smirked to himself. "Anyway, i'll be inside in a minute... I just gotta grab my gear. See-ya in a bit"  
  
"K, see ya in a bit..." Sara grinned. Sara went to grab a coffee.  
  
Grissom sat looking at the old case files. Nigel Crane's pictures, friends list... Nothing. He used the magnifying glass over an old college picture. Groaning he took the next one.  
  
Nick jumped out of his tahoe and went to the back, reaching in and pulling out his kit. He shut the door and headed back towards the lab.  
  
Chad idly walked down the lab hallway, peering inside each station as he went. He couldn't find Nick or Sara. Mumbling something to himself, he walked past the room Sara was in, not seeing her. He headed to the security camera room, unlocking the door and taking a seat, starting at the security videos.  
  
Sara thought she saw Chad, "too much stress..." She shrugged and had more coffee. She walked out to meet Nick.  
  
Chad scanned across the screens and stopped when he saw the one for the parking lot, noticing Nick's Tahoe, and Nick walking towards the lab. "Well, how nice of you to join us" He said smugly, stopping when he noticed Sara walking outside. He frowned and walked out fo the room.  
  
Nick looked up ahead and saw Sara. "Hey!" He walked up by her. "How are you?"  
  
"Missing you." Sara grinned and kissed Nick's cheek. "Grissom's in a mood... He doesn't like someone stalking his favourite handsom texan CSIs..." Sara smiled a little.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Well I don't think he has much to worry about. Nigel's in jail... he obviously can't do anything. I mean the video was weird, but it's nothing..." Nick put on a brave face, pushing aside his own doubts.  
  
"MMMM I smell donuts..." Sara smiled.  
  
"Hey Nicky..." Warrick grinned, "Sara, Nick you coming in?"  
  
"Yep..." Nick placed a hand behind Sara and let her in first, following close behind.  
  
"RIGHT! Where's Cath?" Grissom said as he ran into the breakroom. "Get Greg... and Cath, we have a breakthrough!"  
  
"Gris? What's up?" Nick asked, getting himself a coffee.  
  
"Right umm layout room please...." Grissom was all happy-go-lucky.  
  
"Lets go in babe." Sara smiled at Nick. Nick grinned at her, taking her hand and following behind Grissom to the layout room.  
  
Everyone filed into the layout room. Grissom handed round pictures with red circles on them. "THAT'S CHAD!" Grissom smiled. "The picture is dated 1998." Chad knows Nigel!"  
  
"Umm, okkk, and?" Sara asked.  
  
"We find Chad..." Warrick suggested.  
  
"How?" Asked Sara.  
  
"He's probably here... I mean, he's posing as a security guard, so He's gotta be in the lab somewhere..."  
  
"Lets fan out, find him, talk to him.... go." Grissom said. His judgement was clearly clouded but Sara nodded.  
  
....continued in 7.... 


	7. Shattered

AN: I just want to give a HUGE thanks to the following for reviewing! It's much appreciated!  
  
- MissyJane, Crazi River, and Padfoot4ever  
  
Thanks guys... it means a lot!! :)) and now onto the 7th chappy! Hold on to your seats and remember to review!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sara looked at Nick, "Wanna go with me?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Sure... c'mon.." He took her hand and started off down one hall.  
  
"Umm, what if we see him?" She asked clutching his hand.  
  
"If we see him... we talk to him and get Griss and the rest to come over..." Nick said. "It'll be fine... "  
  
"Ohh..." Sara frowned but followed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nick asked, stopping in the hallway and facing Sara.  
  
"I'm worried..." Sara sighed.  
  
"Sara.. I promise nothing bad will happen..." Nick looked into her eyes and gave a small smile, kissing her forehead.   
  
"Good." She smiled and kissed Nick back. "Ok, lets go find him..."  
  
Chad watched the security camera and watched as Nick and Sara walked down a hallway, separated from the rest. "Well, looks like I'm almost out of time here... guess I better attend to my business..." Chad exited the small room and walked to the hallway where Nick and Sara had just been.  
  
Sara looked to Nick. She felt silly holding his hand while walking through the CSI buliding. "Nick where are we going?"  
  
"I dunno... just around..." Nick smiled at her.  
  
"Well nowhere dark." Sara smiled.  
  
"Ok... " Nick walked past a few random labs and headed down another hallway, with an exit to the outside. "You wanna go check outside?"  
  
"Okay. Just stay with me.." Sara shivered and walked out with Nick.   
  
"alright..." He walked out into the parking lot and looked around. "Guess no one's here..."  
  
Chad followed them to the exit and stepped outside behind them  
  
Sara turned and saw him, "Nick." She whispered.  
  
Nick looked over. "Uh.. Chad right? We - we need to talk to you... you know, ask you a few questions... How about we all just go inside and speak in there hey?" Nick said calmly. Sara looked at Chad. She wasn't scared of him, just of who he might know. She held Nick's hand tighter.  
  
Chad smiled. "Umm... you know, I'm going to have think about that... you see, my talking to you guys, might upset my boss... and I can't have that...."  
  
"What boss? Grissom?" Sara asked acting innocent.  
  
Chad smiled. "right... anyway, after you?" Chad motioned to the door.   
  
Sara looked at Nick. "wait... I need to ask you something first Chad... Do you know Nigel Crane?" Nick asked.  
  
Chad let out a loud laugh. "Nigel... I'm surprised you remembered his name...."  
  
"Nick," Sara whispered again.  
  
"so you know him? Tell me what he wants.... what does he want from me?" Nick asked and then looked over at Sara. "Sara, go get Griss and call Brass..."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Sara frowned.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara. "well call Grissom on his cell..." he whispered over at her.   
  
Sara let go of Nick and pulled out her cell dialling Gil's number. "Grissom it's Sara. Parking lot." She hung up.   
  
Chad continued as if neither of them had said anything. "Nick, he was right about you... you ARE self-absorbed... and there was no way you two could have ever been friends..."  
  
Sara took Nick's hand again and faced Chad. "That's because Nigel was a psycho..." Sara took a breath "Not because Nigel THOUGHT Nick was self absorbed!"  
  
"Psycho?!? He's my friend! and now... i'm going to finish what he started..." Chad spat angrily and pulled out the gun from his holster and aimed it a Nick. "Bye Bye Nicky..." He copied Nigel's words. He cocked the trigger and took his shot.  
  
Nick blinked in confusion. Everything had happened so fast his mind couldn't process what had just happened. He looked down at the blood soaking his shirt and his vision started to blur. He felt the searing pain take over, he let out a whimper and staggered backwards, gasping as he fell.  
  
"No!" Sara shouted. She saw Nick stagger and fall, "Nick!? No Nick... sweetie... Nick?" She held his face ignoring chad.  
  
Chad smirked and walked next to Sara, squatting down next to her. "It'll be alright doll... I'm here..." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up again.  
  
"Get away from me." She screamed and held Nick closer.  
  
Chad chuckled and walked away, swinging his gun around his finger. He smiled and whistled a tune as he walked off to the side of the building  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom, Warrick and Catherine ran out to the parking lot after Sara's panicked phone call, to see the scene of Nick and Sara. "Sara, Nick... Warrick call an ambulance... Sara what happened?" He asked running to the two.   
  
Sara just sat stroking Nick's face telling him it'll be ok. She kissed his forehead. "He's not gonna die... he can't..."  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine, still in a slight state of shock.  
  
Cath got on her cell phone and called Brass, telling him to get over there and bring a couple of his guys. "Sara... Honey..." Cath kneeled down next to her. "Tell me what happened.. who did this?"  
  
"He can't die." Sara whispered and then looked at Catherine.  
  
Cath looked down at Nick's shirt, noticing it was completely soaked and a small pool of blood was forming underneath him. She press a hand over his wound and looked at Sara again. "Sara! Tell me who did this! Please..." Catherine almost yelled at her.  
  
"Chad." Sara sobbed again as the ambulance came up to them.  
  
Grissom stood by helplessly as he watched the paramedics run to Nick, pushing past Sara and Catherine. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Sara looked down at her hands, they were covered in Nick's blood. She turned and ran down the side of the CSI buliding after Chad.  
  
Grissom didn't notice this, he was giving a description to Brass and watching Nick. He cared about Nick, and wanted this son-of-a-bitch found, so he knew he had to stay calm, rational and strong for his team.  
  
"Sara?" Cath stood up and looked around. She walked over to Warrick and Grissom. "Where's Sara?"  
  
"Sara? she's getting checked out.. isn't she?" Warrick said looking over, "I'm going with Nick." He said getting no objection from Grissom.  
  
"Ok Warrick, Catherine find Sara. I'll check inside, you check out." Grissom went to walked away. "And Catherine."  
  
"yea?" Catherine stopped and turned around  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will" Cath reached for her gun, just in case. "You be careful too."  
  
"I will." Grissom nodded and walked inside the CSI building.  
  
Sara followed the small path to the back of the buliding. She looked again at her hands. "Nick please be ok."  
  
Chad walked to his parked car and unlocked the door. He had done his job and now all he had to do was to let Nigel know.  
  
Sara had no gun, but she didn't care... Chad had killed the man she loved... "Does he know I love him... Is he dead?" Sara wondered outloud.  
  
Chad heard footsteps behind him and turned around, aiming his gun into the darkness. "Who's there?" He ordered, gruffly  
  
She looked at him. He was a small man... just an inch taller than Catherine, but he had so much power right now. "I love you Nick." she whispered. "Why did you shoot Nick?" She said louder but was still hidden by the darkness  
  
A smile crept on Chad's lips. "Sara?? that you? why don't you come out now hun... and we'll talk..."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Why do you care about him so much? He's not worth it... but it's no use to argue about now because I'm guessing he's already dead...." Chad let out a laugh and grinned into the darkness, trying to spot Sara. He sighed. "I suppose it'd be no harm in telling you why... I shot Nick because... He needed to die... I did it for Nigel..."  
  
"For Nigel? FOR NIGEL!? That insane asshole... why Nick? why did he NEED to die?"  
  
"Nigel chose him... and Nigel is my friend...so I did it as a favor for him" Chad grinned. "And I enjoyed it too..."  
  
"You sick bastard... You and Nigel deserve each other... your worthless pieces of human filth." Sara's voice choked as her tears still fell.  
  
"Your words sting me, love... but enough chit chat... I must not be late..." Chad climbled into his car and started it up.   
  
Sara stepped forward. "How can you kill someone as a favour?"  
  
Chad rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "how can you be here talking to me, when your 'lover' is dying?" Chad sneered.   
  
"Because when I find you again, I won't be in a talking mood and I needed to know."  
  
"I'll see you around, love..." Chad smiled and hit the gas, turning onto the road and driving off in the distance.  
  
Sara fell to the ground in tears. She wiped her face and then looked at her hand, Nick's blood was wet again, she heard footsteps behind her and didn't care.  
  
"Sara?" Cath ran up behind her. "Sara... oh hun." She knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "it'll be ok..."  
  
"Nick, I love him, he's dead isn't he?" Sara looked at Catherine, "Instead of spending his time with him, I came after Chad... I'm worse than Chad..."  
  
Catherine looked at Sara. "Sara no... He's not dead... They just took him in the ambulance... He'll be ok..." Cath's eyes started to water, still unsure about Nick, and knew her eyes showed it.  
  
Grissom walked towards the two, "Warrick called, we better go..."  
  
....continued in 8.... 


	8. Playing the Waiting Game

Chapter 8  
  
~*~ At the Hospital ~*~  
  
Nick had been admitted into the hospital and sent straight to the ER. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, seeing blurred faces above him, before he shut his eyes again and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"They said wait here." Grissom told the rest as they sat in the small waiting room. He looked at Sara. "Is she ok?" He whispered to Catherine.  
  
Cath shook her head. "I dunno... she's really shook up..." Catherine frowned.  
  
Sara looked at the other three, She got up and walked to the door. Seeing Grissom look at her, "I have to go to the washroom."  
  
Warrick walked away from the ER doors, he didn't see Nick, only the frenzy of doctors around him. He walked towards the group and frowned, rubbing his face. He watched Sara walk away. "IS she gonna be ok?"  
  
"I don't know Warrick." Grissom worried about Sara. She'd been through alot, but this was Nick. "Catherine you want to go with her... just incase."  
  
Cath nodded and followed behind Sara.   
  
Sara was washing her hands and face when Catherine came in, the tears where rolling down her face.  
  
"oh Sara..." Cath handed Sara a tissue and pulled the young woman into a hug. "Nick's strong... he'll be ok.." Cath said, silently praying she was right.  
  
"He has to be, for both of us." She whispered.  
  
Cath looked at Sara. "Sara are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"No... I..." She started to cry again.  
  
Catherine looked sideways at Sara. "Sara? what is it?" Cath had a hunch, but wanted to hear it from Sara.  
  
"I think I'm, I mean... Catherine I think I'm pregnant..." Sara managed then start to cry again.  
  
"Does Nick know?" Cath asked, carefully.  
  
Sara shook her head, "I was gonna make sure first..."  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it..." Cath trailed off.  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, "What if he doesn't..."  
  
Catherine looked Sara in the eye. "You have to stay positive ok? He'll make it... He will..." Catherine tried to convince Sara. "C'mon let's go out with the others ok?" Catherine gave Sara a reassuring hug.  
  
"Don't tell them."  
  
"i won't... I promise...."  
  
Sara walked out with Catherine, they saw Brass waking out to the doors. "Whats he doing here? you think they found Chad?"  
  
Catherine walked over to the group. "Did you guys find Chad?" She asked Brass.  
  
Before Brass could respond to Cath's question, Greg ran into the waiting room. "Where's Nick? Did you guys hear anything on him yet? I got here as soon as I could."   
  
"Greg breath and sit. Catherine let Brass go and do his job. Sara are you ok?" Grissom said calmly.  
  
Greg and Catherine both took a seat next to Warrick. Sara nodded and sat next to Cath.   
  
The following minutes seemed like hours as they waited to hear news on their friend. A few doctors would run in and out of the room from time to time, covered in blood. Nick's blood. The thought that Nick was lying on the operation table, and possibly bleeding to death, made them sick. No one could believe that this was happening, but all they could do was sit and wait.  
  
~*~ Two Hours Later ~*~  
  
Finally a doctor emerged from the Emergency Operation Room, weary and worn. He made his way to the group of CSI's. "Nick Stokes Family?" Doctor Milmore asked into the room.  
  
"yes..." Grissom said standing, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
Cath and the rest stood up. "is he...?"  
  
"Nick suffered a lot of blood loss and he was in the clear but... I'm sorry to tell you that he lapsed into a coma five minutes ago... we don't know when he'll wake." The doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Sara got up and ran out the room to the toliets again.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom shouted after her.  
  
Grissom stood up and followed after Sara. Knocking on the door, before cautiously stepping inside the ladies washroom. "Sara?" Once Sara finished throwing up she looked at Grissom and wiped her tears.  
  
"Are you ok?" Grissom asked, frowning at her."Yes, no... I-I don't know..." She shrugged.  
  
Grissom stepped towards her and hesistantly pulled her into a gentle hug. "Sara... I don't know whats going to happen, but... Somehow, it'll be ok..."  
  
"Nick's not going to be able to see his face... hear his laugh..." Sara said to herself more than Grissom.  
  
"Who?" Grissom asked, obviously confused  
  
"No one... I'm just, I need to see Nick."  
  
"As soon as the doctor moves him to his room... then we'll go ok?" Grissom opened the door to the washroom and stepped out, ignoring the looks he got from coming out of the ladies washroom. Sara followed Grissom.  
  
By then the doctor had returned. "Mr Grissom, Nick can have one visitor. I've already told that to the others, I'll let you all decide who." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Come on Sara."   
  
Grissom walked back in and saw the others. "Right I think we should let Sara go in..." Grissom said, "Anyone object?" Sara stood behind him and looked at Greg. He looked awful.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They were tired and were all eager to see Nick, but knew that Sara should go first.  
  
Sara went into the small room that Nick was in. *He looks so helpless.* She thought. Sara knew Greg was watching at the window, Nick was his rolemodel... Sara touched Nick's face. "Ohh Nick... you have to wake up... for our family..." She said as she took his hand. "Please."  
  
Greg looked through the small window in the door and frowned. He turned around and walked back to the groups, glancing back at the ICU doors. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Grissom sat talking to Warrick and Catherine. He watched Warrick go to find Greg. "Catherine... what did Sara say to you?"  
  
Catherine remembered her earlier conversation with Sara and how she'd promised not to say anything. "She was just really upset... "  
  
"Cath... Is she... I mean is she umm, pregnant?" Grissom forced out.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Cath looked over at Gil  
  
"She was throwing up and then babbled about Nick not hearing someone's voice or something..." He looked at catherine straight in the eye, she could never hide anything from him when he done that.  
  
Cath looked down. "Ok... Sara told me that she thinks she is, she not certain yet... but don't say anything ok?"  
  
"Nick's?"  
  
Cath nodded. "Yea..."  
  
"Ahh..." Grissom nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Greg fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, resting his head in his hands  
  
"Hey man." Warrick smiled slightly, "How you holding up?"  
  
"Man, this whole thing sucks! Nick never done anything to deserve this..." Greg frowned  
  
"I know. We can't do anything... just be here when he wakes up."  
  
"If he wakes up..."   
  
"Greg he WILL wake up... you gotta have faith." Warrick frowned.  
  
"and what of this psycho guy hears that Nick's still alive... what if he comes back when we're not here?" Greg took a deep breath. "Nick's one of my best friends... I just never wanted anything bad to happen to him"  
  
"By then Brass will catch the guy and he'll behind bars..." Warrick nodded in agreement with himself.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
~~~  
  
Catherine curled up in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, and although they were uncomfortable, she managed to get a bit of sleep.  
  
Sara left Nick's room and went back into the little room... "Hi."  
  
Catherine stirred and looked up at Sara. "Hey... " She moved over and cleared a seat for Sara.  
  
"How are you?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I don't know... I'm scared."  
  
Cath frowned. "I know... we all are..." Sara started to cry, she didn't know what to think or do, was Nick gone? "Oh Sara..." Cath pulled Sara into a hug. "It's just gonna take some time... but Nick'll be ok... he's a fighter... he's got to be ok" She said the last part more to herself than anything  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Grissom said and left. He looked into Nick's room, "You gotta survive."  
  
Cath frowned and rubbed her forehead, wearily. It had been a long day... and she noticed it was taking its toll on everyone. She picked up her cell and called her sister's number and asked if Lyndsey would be able to stay over.  
  
Grissom came back in after a few minutes, "Cath... a word..."  
  
Cath nodded and looked over at Sara. "I'll be right back..." She stood up and walked over to where Grissom was. "Yea?"  
  
"I was thinking... shouldn't Sara... well find out if she's... well you know..." Grissom mummbled.  
  
"pregnant?" Cath finished for him. "Yea... She needs to know for sure..."  
  
"Well there's a shop in here..." Grissom blushed a little.  
  
"ok.. I'll talk to her..." Cath said casually.  
  
"I'll go find the guys..." Grissom said almost running away.  
  
Cath couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and walked back to find Sara. "Hey... sara, you said you weren't sure if you were pregnant or not right? well I think you should find out... I mean the sooner the better..." Cath said cautiously.  
  
Sara looked through her bag and brought out a test, "I bought one."  
  
Cath nodded. "Ok... so um, yea..."  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
"I know... but you need to know..." Cath gave Sara a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'll be..." Sara looked on the back of the packet, "Three to four mintues."  
  
"ok.. I'll be right here if you need anything ok?"  
  
Sara nodded and left she went into the ladies and stayed there for about five minutes. She walked into the small waiting room and CSIs had taken over and looked and Catherine, Grissom, Warrick and Greg. She looked at them all.  
  
Cath looked up at Sara expectantly. "So..."  
  
....to be continued in 9.... 


	9. Days Go By and Still I Think of You

Chapter 9  
  
She looked at the guys and at Catherine. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Catherine stood up and hugged Sara. She knew this was going to be hard for her. "I'm really happy for you... and i know it's gonna be tough, but I'm here for you when ever you need me ok?" Cath whispered to her.  
  
Sara nodded, turned and ran out to Nick's room,  
  
Catherine felt her eyes start to water and walked back over to the guys. "God... I can't imgaine what she's going through"  
  
"What can we do?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Grissom frowned and left.  
  
Catherine looked over at Warrick. "We can only be there for her... no matter what happens."  
  
Sara looked at Nick. "Please Nicky wake up... for us..." She said holding his hand.The monitor by Nick's bedside just gave it's steady beep, along with the hiss of the oxygen tank next to it, doing nothing to comfort Sara. She kissed his forehead. She walked out and to the hallway.  
  
Catherine stood up. "I'm gonna go visit Nick for a minute ok?" She said to the group and headed down the hallway, passing Sara. Catherine opened the door and walked over to Nick's bedside and took a seat, just sitting silently next to him for a few minutes.  
  
"Catherine."   
  
Catherine turned around to see Grissom in the doorway. She stood up and headed out of the room.   
  
"Cath, wait." Grissom took her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Cath asked,  
  
"I'm Scared." He confessed for the first time in his life.  
  
Cath was taken aback by Grissom's confession. "Of what?"  
  
"Our family falling apart."  
  
"It won't... they're strong..." Cath tried to convince Grissom.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"  
  
"both i guess... " Cath shook her head and felt the tears start to come. "I tried to be strong Gil... for them, for you..."  
  
"Come here." He hugged her. "Shhh."  
  
Cath rested against his chest and buried her face in his shirt. "It's not fair..." She mumbled.  
  
"I know."  
  
Cath pulled back and looked at Gil. "are you ok?" She asked. She was concerned about him to say the least. Gil hadn't said or done anything since they had been on the parking lot after Nick was shot, he was as calm as ever, like nothing had happened at all.   
  
"I'll be fine... I need to be strong and give you a rest... Go home, we'll find Chad in the morning. Go to you family... remember that little girl, about yay height, calls you mom..." Grissom forced a smile.  
  
"You guys are my family too... it wouldn't be right for me to leave you guys now... and I've already made arrangements with my sister for Lynsey to stay over for the night..." Catherine persisted.  
  
"Besides... I don't I'll be able to get a good night's sleep knowing that Chad is out there somewhere and Nick's lying in a hospital bed..."  
  
"Ok, but please talk Sara into going home... I'm going to the lab... I have tests to do." He turned and walked off. *I have to get out of here.* Grissom thought to himself.  
  
Catherine shook her head as Grissom walked off. She never could tell what was going through his mind, and decided now wasn't the time to try and figure him out. She headed back to the waiting room where Sara, Warrick and Greg still sat. "Sara? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara stood up and walked out. She was tired and hurt.... and pregnant. "Sara... listen. Your tired and its been a long night, so I really think it'd be best for you, and you baby, if you went home and got some rest... you need it.." Catherine said softly.  
  
"No, I need to be here, with Nick... for Nick..." She wlked forward so she could see in the small window. "I have to be here incase Chad comes back."  
  
"Sara... I know you want to be here... but you need your rest, you have to start taking care of yourself. Besides, I'll be here all night and I'm sure warrick or greg will too." Cath frowned.  
  
"I miss him Catherine... I really do... I need him to wake up and be happy..." Sara broke down, what was going to happen to Nick, to her... to their family?  
  
~*~ Two Months Later ~*~  
  
It had been two months since that night. The night Everthing changed. Nick was shot and lapsed into a coma, Sara found out she was pregnant with Nick's baby, and Chad got away. He still hadn't been found and no one was going to give up. Sara sat in the small room Nick was in now. She was starting to show and was at the hospital everyday before work. Catherine told her it was bad for her, Grissom told her he was 'concerned', Warrick was saying it was bad for the baby but he understood why she done. And Greg didn't really say much anymore. She was around two to three months pregnant and was living in Nick's house after she got thrown out of her place for not paying the rent. Sara sat and held Nick's hand, "I love you Nick." Sara sat and read, watched TV and spoke to Nick. She told him about everything, then smiled at something Greg gave her, a baby name book.  
  
"I wish you would wake up Nick... you could see my bump..." She laughed as a tear fell down her face. "I need you..."  
  
One of the nurses on the floor passed by Nick's room. They had grown accustom to the groups of people that were always around now. She looked in and frowned. She couldn't imagine being pregnant and alone, because in all reality she was. The possiblity of Nick waking up, was getting smaller as each day passed. She carried her juice tray in the room, lightly knocking on the door. "Hi.. would you like some juice? I woman in your condition needs her vitamins..." She gave her a light smile.   
  
"Thank you..." Sara smiled wiping her cheeks.   
  
The nurse handed her a few containers of juice and excused herself from the room, almost crashing into someone. "sorry... excuse me" she turned and left.  
  
Sara turned and frowned at Nick, she went over and whispered softly, "You have to wake up for our baby Nick, he needs a father... and everyone misses you... and I can't do this anymore..." She said crying harder as she kissed his hand.  
  
Greg knocked lightly on the door, before stepping inside the room. He walked over to where Sara was and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Shhh... it's ok..."  
  
"What am I gonna do Greg? I need Nick back... all of him, not just a body..."  
  
Greg swallowed hard. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. "Sara... you just got to be strong. We all need him back... and all of us are behind you too... So no matter what happens..." Greg trailed off\  
  
"He's not coming back is he." Sara looked at Greg. It wasn't a question but more of a statement.   
  
Greg looked down. "I - i dunno Sara... I wish I knew, but.." he choked back a sob.  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom sat at his office reading. The book was about bugs, worms to be exact, but thats not what he was reading. Like a kid in class reading a dictionary upside down while reading a comic book, had a piece of paper that was covered by the book... only this wasn't a comic, no this was Nick's case file.  
  
Catherine brewed some coffee and poured herself a cup. She walked to grissom's office, lightly knocking on the door. "Hey..." Cath stepped inside and took a seat. "Whatcha readin'?"  
  
"A book... a book on worms, a book on worms and their mating habits." He asnwered answering all of her next three questions. "What do you need?"  
  
"nothing really... Just was wondering what your plans are now that shifts over..." Cath replied, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"Working."  
  
"Working doing what exactly?"  
  
"Doing work... have lose ends, need tied, you?"  
  
"Grissom, stop avoiding the question... what work? what case? can't you just tell me?" Cath looked at grissom.  
  
"Private... about worms, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Catherine huffed. "Whatever..." She knew grissom was hiding something. She stood up and headed for the door. "If you wanna talk or anything... call me ok?" Catherine added and was out of the room.  
  
"sure.." he said and wrote something down.  
  
Catherine walked back to the breakroom and tossed the styrofoam cup in the waste basket, and grabbed her jacket the was left on the chair. She headed back out of the room and out of the lab, passing Warrick and smiling slightly at him.  
  
"Hey Catherine! I'm going up to see Nick, you wanna come? Bring Lynsey, she was telling me she was dying to see him..." Warrick smiled.  
  
"Sure... ok, I'll pick her up and I'll meet you over there?" Catherine nodded.  
  
"Ok." Warrick walked off, "You wanna ask Griss?" He shouted back.  
  
"Don't bother... " Catherine Called back. "He busy working..." she rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
Sara had fallen asleep at Nick's side like she had done so often. She felt safe here and didn't want to leave.   
  
Catherine picked up Lynsey and met Warrick in the porch, then started up the stairs to nick's floor.  
  
Warrick opened the door to Nick's room and saw Sara, he pointed her out to catherine, "well we know where she went once she was off."]  
  
Catherine frowned. "She's been doing this every day since... She gonna wear herself out." Catherine worried.  
  
"What can we do?" Warrick frowned.  
  
"I dunno... it's not like we can really stop her..."  
  
"I guess." Warrick smiled, I'm gonna go get her some juice..." He turned and walkeddown the corridor.  
  
Catherine walked in the room and shook Sara's shoulder slightly. "Sara?"  
  
"Nick!" Sara shouted and sat up. "Ohh hi Cath, I'm sorry, what time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 8..."   
  
"Ohh."  
  
Catherine felt someone tugging on her jacket and quickly remembered that Lynsey wanted to see Nick. "I brought a little visitor for Nick.." She smiled, and let Lynsey come around in front of her.  
  
"Hi Lysney! Long time no see! How are you?" She smiled and sat up.  
  
Lynsey smiled shyly. "I'm okay..." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked up at her mom.   
  
Cath nodded. "Go on.."   
  
Lynsey crawled up on the edge of the bed, next to Nick and just listened.  
  
"How is everyone?" Sara asked watching Lynsey.  
  
Catherine sighed. "They're as good as can be expected... dealing in their own way I guess... "  
  
"I was looking at baby names."  
  
"Oh really... so you find any good ones yet?" Cath asked, taking a seat next to Sara.  
  
"I don't know... I mean I remember once I was talking to Nick bout it and he liked the name Ben cause that was his granda's name and I said the name Chiara... we talked about that all night... I think it was like two weeks into our relationship..." Sara's face lite up talking about her and nick, she loved that day.  
  
"So... have you decided to find out the gender before birth? or are you gonna make it a surprise? and remember, i wanna help with the baby shower and everything..." Cath smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Well I don't know, Nick always said he'd want to so he'd know what to decorate the nursery like but I don't know..." Sara frowned. "But Nick won't know I guess."  
  
"Sara... c'mon... don't think like that... It's just gonna take time..." Cath tried reassuring her  
  
"The longer it takes the less likely he is to wake... I can't do this alone, I need Nick." Sara looked at him.  
  
"You aren't alone Sara..."  
  
"yeah I am... you can't be there all the time, meither can Warrick or Grissom..."  
  
"Sara... maybe we can't, but, we can be there for you when you need us to be..." Cath paused.   
  
"But you can't, no one can hold me like he does..."  
  
....Continued in 10.... 


	10. The Awakening

Chapter 10  
  
~*~ Another Two Months Later (pregnancy - 4 months) ~*~  
  
"Good Morning Nick," Sara kissed his cheek. She sat and took his hand and placed it over her stomache, "This is our baby... Nick." Sara felt for the first time the baby kick. "Ohh my God! I felt that, it was the first time... I have noone to tell!"  
  
Nick's eyes's seemed to flicker for a moment. A minute later, his brow furrowed slightly, but only for a second.  
  
"Nick?" Sara looked at him and felt the baby kick harder.  
  
Nick could hear Sara's voice, and he wanted to call out to her but couldn't get the words to come out, so he tried moving his hand. He was too weak, so started small, lifting one finger off the bed and laying it back down.  
  
Sara felt the baby kick for a third time, "That's not normal..."Sara said to the room.  
  
Nick inched his hand closer to the the edge of the bed where he thought Sara to be from her voice. He tried to speak again but only managed a small throated sound, but he knew that would be enough.  
  
"Nick! Nurse! Doctor... someone..." Sara called and leaned over Nick best she could. "Hunny?"  
  
"Excuse me Mrs Stokes.. Mr Stokes? Can you hear me? Just nod... don't speak...." The young Doctor asked Nick.  
  
Nick tried to move his head, but it felt too heavy. Instead, his lifted his hand off the bed and then felt it fall back down.  
  
"Good, umm, Mrs Stokes please wait outside..." The young doctor said again mistaking Sara for Nick's wife.  
  
Nick was confused. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to him or what was going on around him. All he knew was that he had to wake up.  
  
Sara went outside and over to the phone, "Gil Grissom please, thank you... Gil, get to the hospital now...." Sara hung up and waited... again.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine was walking towards the DNA lab to pay Greg a visit, when she heard a small commotion in Grissom's office  
  
"Cath, Warrick Greg, lets go!" Grissom called running to the exit.  
  
"Gil what's going on?!" Cath asked. Scared that something bad had happened.  
  
"Nick... he's awake."  
  
"what?" Cath's face lit up. "well let's get moving..." She ran out the door and jumped in the Tahoe.  
  
Sara waited for the others and saw them walked towards her. "Hi guys, Doctors still in..."  
  
"what happened? what did he do? is he ok?" Cath fired questions by her.  
  
"I don't know Catherine!! I DON'T KNOW!" Sara shouted, she was clearly frustrated.  
  
"Ok, calm down! Here's the doctor now." Grissom said, trying to act as the peacekeeper  
  
"Hows nick Doctor?" Sara asked  
  
The doctor walked out of the room and looked at the expectant group of people now gathered around. "Well, Nick's vitals have increased, he made a few movements, and I think it's safe to say that he's come out of his coma." The doctor smiled at them all. "Now while he may not be able to respond verbally yet, he can hear and understand you... So You can go in and wisit him now... I'l be by later to check on him again."   
  
Sara rushed past him and walked in, "Nick!" She ran over and hugged him.  
  
"We'll leave it for a bit guys." Grisom said and sat down.  
  
Nick furrowed his brow and felt his eyes flutter open. his vision was blurred for a moment. After it had focused he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in front of him. Sara.  
  
"Nick..." Sara smiled and kissed his forehead, "Ohh Nick. I have so much to say..." Sara looked at her stomach...  
  
Nick moved his head slightly to the side and eyed Sara's swollen stomache and furrowed his brow. He lifted his hand towards her.  
  
"And no Nick Stokes it's not another mans, it's yours..."She samiled and placed his hand on her stomach, "He kicked and you woke up, the first kick is when you started waking up..." Sara cried.   
  
Nick smiled weakly and squeezed her hand to comfort her.  
  
"I was looking at names and found out the sex and I'll stop talking!" She smiled.  
  
Nick smiled at her and slightly nodded, trying to tell her to go on. He had missed out on so much and wanted to catch up.  
  
"Well, you'll be a dad in about five months, to a baby boy. And I kinda have been living at yours because I got thrown out..."  
  
Nick smiled at her. He hadn't realized the time that had passed. He'd be a dad in 5 months... the thought was unreal, but he was happy anyway.  
  
"Sorry hunny, I'm just so happy your awake..." Sara kissed his forehead. "Right you wanna ask something or say something... I mean I was on a rammble and I'm so happy you are awake!"   
  
Nick shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "I love you" he tried to say, but it only came out in a ragged whisper. His voice needed time as he hadn't spoken in 4 months.  
  
"Sorry, here." She poured some water in a glass and helped Nick drink it. "Ouch." Sara held her stomach.  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up and he moved his hand towards her.   
  
The doctor walked into the room, interrupting the moment. "Mrs. Stokes? I'm sorry to interrupt, but i just need to get Nick's clipboard." He gave her a warm smile and took the clipboard off the end of the bed. He nodded to them and excused himself again.  
  
"This son of yours is a kicker... a sore kicker at that..." She smiled, "Here feel."  
  
Nick moved his hand to her stomach and felt his baby kick. A grin immediately appeared on his face.  
  
The door opened again reveling the team plus Greg walking in with balloons and cards. "NICK!" they all smiled.  
  
Greg walked over to Nick's bedside immediately and smiled at his friend. "It's about time you woke up... We missed you buddy."  
  
"Thats the smartest thing Greg's said..ever!" Grissom smiled and saw Nick's hand resting on Sara's stomach.  
  
"Hey man, congrads on the baby boy... opps... you knew the sex didn't you?" Warrick frowned.  
  
Nick smiled and nodded.  
  
Catherine grinned. "oohh Nicky... I'm so glad your ok... you had us worried for a while there"  
  
sarasidle_csi: "As soon as your well, we'll celebrate..." Grissom smiled, "Glad your ok Nicky."  
  
"When are you getting out?" Warrick smiled.  
  
Nick shrugged and spotted the doctor in the door way.  
  
"I think i can answer that..." He smiled.The doctor walked inside the room and looked at the group. "Nick... Where it's been 4 months you'll need time to reabilitate. So there is a plan at the hospital for you to go through. It will take about 3-4 weeks and I'd like to you remain at the hospital for the first two so we can monitor you progress"  
  
"I have to wait two weeks?" Sara looked at the doctor.  
  
"Well if Nick shows more improvement within the first week, he may be able to go home early."  
  
The doctor took a seat and looked between Sara and Nick. "The plan consists of visits with a speech therapist and a physiotherapist. Four months is a long time to go without movement and speaking."  
  
Sara grinned, "Woohoo. Ouch!"  
  
"Well that means no more discovery channel Mr. Stokes... that'll make you ever more of a couch potato!" Sara smiled.  
  
The doctor chuckled and stood up. "If you don't mind, i have to go and make the arrangement, and I'll come back later.."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Grissom smiled, "So Nick you'll be back at work in 4 weeks..." He grinned teasing Nick. "As you won't be watching the discovery channel..."  
  
~*~  
  
The officer walked into the prison, "Crane visitor, your brother."   
  
Chad had hid his eyes behind dark glasses as he walked through the dimly lit halls until he reached the room. He watched as an officer opened the door and led him to the booth. He took and seat and picked up the telephone.  
  
Nigel looked up and walked out. He sat in the small plastic seat. He then smiled at the man infront of him. "Hello 'brother?'"   
  
Chad smiled. "Hello... it's been a while"  
  
"Yup, I heard he's in a coma."  
  
"Well here's some news for you... He woke up today..." Chad frowned.  
  
"He what!? I thought you sorted it... Damn it..."   
  
"I'm sorry.. I was sure everything had been taken care of 4 months ago.. and then when he lived, I figured if he stayed in a coma... it's be good enough.."  
  
"What about the CSIs... any leads on your id... what about Nick, did he know you, have you got the report?" Nigel frowned, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Well... I think they found an old year book with us in it.... and as for Nick, he knew my first name, that's all..." Chad sighed and handed Nigel the report folder.  
  
Nigel looked about casually and watched the guard past, "These pictures of aunt Nancy are great..." The guard looked at the first four photos of an old woman and her family and let Nigel have it. "They check everything since you said to Sara about me..." He frowned. "When's he going home?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Between 2-4 weeks... depending on his progress"  
  
"Right, watch for a bit longer... anything else?" Nigel asked clearly bored.  
  
"Not that I can think of at the moment." Chad stood up and replaced his glasses. "oh wait- there is one thing... They're having a baby..." Chad added and left the room.  
  
Nigel watched Chad leave and smiled. The guard walked up to him, "Come on Crane, Mr Grissom is here to see you... and Detective Brass too."  
  
Crane looked at the guard, "Fun for me, may I put my pictures away?" The guard nodded and Nigel smiled.  
  
.... Continued in 11 .... 


	11. Party Time

Chapter 11  
  
~*~ 3-4 Weeks later (pregnancy - about 5 months) ~*~  
  
Sara smiled as she saw Warrick and Nick walked to the door.  
  
"So how does it feel Nick?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Good to be home... and back to normal.." Nick commented,   
  
"I mean about being a dad..." Warrick grinned.  
  
"a dad... i still can't believe it... it's amazing..." Nick ran a hand through his hair and set his suitcase on the front step.  
  
"I can't believe you and Sara are having a baby... it's weird." Warrick grinned.  
  
"Not as weird as when you're the dad..." Nick chuckled and picked his bag up again. Warrick chuckled. "Can you get the door for me for me?" Nick asked. Smiling Warrick opened the door letting nick go first.  
  
"WELCOME HOME!!!!" Everyone in the front room shouted.  
  
Nick dropped his suitcase on the floor and grinned. "guys... this is... wow... thanks!" He walked into the room and gave Sara a kiss.   
  
"Welcome home Nicky." Sara kissed Nick, and then the baby kicked, "I swear he does that for you to notice him..."  
  
"Hey buddy... i haven't forgotten about you." Nick said to Sara's tummy, kissing it gently.   
  
Warrick laughed, "Aww Nick, thats SO cute..." he said in a womans voice.  
  
"Shut up man..." Nick joked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you Nick..." Grissom smiled. He popped open the champagne. "Glasses?"  
  
Greg slipped out of the room and returned moments later holding a large cake, with 'Welcome Home Nick!' written on top. "Ta Da!" He announced.   
  
Sara gave Gil the glassses and grabbed herself a water.  
  
Nick looked at the cake and champane, smiling. "Jeez guys.. you really missed me?"  
  
"of course we did..." Catherine playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Me most." Sara smiled then looked at her tummy, "Sorry US most."  
  
"Well so you guys thought of names?" Warrick asked as he waited for Nick to cut his cake.  
  
"UNCLE NICK!" Lynsey shouted and ran to see Nick.  
  
Nick found a knife and walked over to the cake and made the first slice. "Well I was doing some thinking... and-" Nick was cut off by the young girl. "Lynsey!" Nick put the knife down and hugged her. "Hey..."  
  
"Did you see the size of Sara!? Is it yours, I think you'd make the best parents... minus my mom in that ofcourse.... What is his name? I like Bart, or homer."  
  
Nick laughed. "Yes, yes... and we haven't decided yet..."  
  
Gil smiled, "Let Nick cut the cake Lynsey,"  
  
"So you were thinking of Warrick right? You wanna call him Warrick!" Warrick smiled.  
  
"of course..." Nick kidded. He walked over to the cake and cut the pieces.   
  
"No you want to call it Gil." Grissom said getting a look from people, "WHat? I want to be in the name too!"  
  
Nick was surprised, but pleased. "I'll think about it..."   
  
"Hey what about me?!" Greg piped up  
  
Nick laughed. "Sara... our son is going to have one LONG name..."  
  
"Guys, no... what do you think babe?" Sara kissed Nick's cheek.  
  
"I still have to think about it... I definately have ideas..." Nick smiled  
  
"Well while your thinking.. how about some cake?" Catherine motioned towards the cake.  
  
Sara handed out plates, "What names were you thinking of Nick?" She asked rubbing her stomach,  
  
Nick started putting pieces of cake on the plates and thought for a moment. "Well I was thinking about Logan, Michael, Thomas, Andrew, Bradley...." Nick smiled. "That's just to name a few..."  
  
Sara looked at him, "Ohh." She frowned and started on her second piece of cake.  
  
"What is it? what names were you thinking about?"  
  
"Umm I hadn't, so anyway, what have you been up to Cath?"  
  
"Sara? are you ok?" Nick asked, confused about her comments.  
  
Warrick looked at everyone, and ate his cake.  
  
"I'm fine." She forced a smile, "Really."  
  
Catherine looked at the group. "We're going to go sit outside... i mean, it's really nice out and everything.." Catherine tugged on Gil's arm and moved everyone out of the room.  
  
Gil Warrick and Greg followed her out. Lynsey followed, "Mommy wait!"  
  
"Sara... what is it? Tell me please..." Nick said, after they had all left  
  
"Nothing." Sara said standing up and looking at everyone outisde.  
  
"Sara..." Nick sighed, walking up behind her.  
  
"Nick I just... Everyone seems to be baby talk every where, but me. I haven't thought of a single name. I haven't had time." Sara wiped her face.  
  
"oh... Sara. you've had a lot on your mind with the baby and me and everything, but now that I'm home, we can sit down sometime and think of some together..."   
  
"Okay. Now come make me feel better..." Sara smiled feeling a little silly.  
  
Nick grinned and wrapped his arms around her, making her face him, before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you Sara..."  
  
"I love you too Nick." Sara kissed back happily. "So DAD shall we go see to everyone?"  
  
"we shall...Mum" Nick took her hand and walked outside to greet the rest of the group. "Hey guys..."  
  
"You guys sort it out?" Gil smiled and picked up Lynsey.  
  
"Yep... just been a hectic few weeks..." Nick said simply  
  
They all smiled and sat watching Greg, Warrick and Lynsey play basketball. Gil, like always, watched over them and always would.  
  
~*~ One Month Later ~*~  
  
Sara sat up in the bed, she glanced at the clock is read 12:30pm. "Where did he go?" She wondered and got up.  
  
Nick had walked out to the bathroom and pulled out a few bottles of pills and set them on the counter. one for his headache, and the other for his insomnia. He placed one of each in his hand and ran the water. Popping the pills in his mouth, he took a drink of water and swallowed.  
  
"Nick?" Sara called rubbing her stomach, "I'm starving..." She walked into the kitchen, "Ohhh food..."  
  
Nick heard Sara's footsteps and walked out of the room. "Sara?" He walked to kitchen, and sure enough, found her in the fridge. He could help but smile, and stifle a laugh.  
  
"You laughing at me?" She called from in the fridge.  
  
"um.. no... but with your eating habits now, I think we spend more money on food than gas." Nick joked. "But i still love you..."  
  
"Good. Nick make me pancakes... pwease." She smiled.  
  
"ok... anything special in it this time?" Nick grimaced, remembering her asking for pickles in her pancakes once. he had to made another batch just for himself after.  
  
"Umm raspberrys..." She smiled and went counter. "You think we should go food shopping later? I mean we have none..."  
  
"because you ate it all... I think i've lost 10 pounds already." Nick joked again, pulling the raspberries out of the fridge.  
  
"Hey... I'm eating for your son here mate..." Sara frowned as she doodled on a paper.  
  
"i'm kiddding..." Nick held his hands up in defence. He turned and started to make the raspberry pancakes.  
  
"Scott Stokes... Danny Stokes... Joey Stokes... David Stokes... hmmm." Sara said to herself.  
  
Nick chuckled. "why don't you make a list off all your names and mine... then we can discuss them over breakfast."  
  
"Hmm? What? ohh well I haven't thought of any..."  
  
"what about those four?"  
  
"I was umm reading." She frowned hiding the paper.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows and went back to the pancakes. "Ok hun, your breakfast is ready." Nick piled the four pancakes on Sara plate and laid them on the kitchen table.  
  
Sara poured syrup over the stack and started to eat it, "mmmmm Nicky, these are lovely."  
  
"Thank You." Nick started to clean up the mess he made and noticed the paper Sara left on the counter. He picked it up and started to read the names, stopping at a certain one. Sara Stokes. Nick grinned at it  
  
Sara didn't notice and went to get dressed, "You'll clean up and then we'll go to supermarket..."  
  
"Yes Ma'am... you're the boss." Nick fake saluted to her and stared cleaning up.  
  
Sara walked out and saw Nick had a grin on his face. "Nick, what are you smiling at?"  
  
"oh nothing..." Nick said. He walked by her and handed her the small piece of paper. the name, Sara Stokes, had been circled.  
  
"Ohh I umm, I ummm I mean, are we going?" Sara asked blushing and grabbing her shoes.  
  
Nick kissed her cheek. "Yes.. we are going."  
  
"Good..." Sara waited for Nick and as they left she smiled to herself, *I definately think Sara Stokes.*  
  
~*~  
  
"ummmm I think the chocolate ones." Sara smiled.  
  
"ok..." Nick picked up two. Sara looked down the isle and saw a father and his son laughing together, she smiled.  
  
Nick followed her gaze and smiled as well. "Only 3 months left..."  
  
"I know..." She smiled, "We almost done... theres a baby shop in the mall across the road ya know..." Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"ok.. i just need to pick up a few more things and then we'll run over there." Nick pushed the cart down another aisle and then to the check-out.  
  
The cashier smiled at Nick and Sara, "That's $75.91 thank you...."  
  
He took out his card and paid for it, before grabbing the bags and heading outside. "OK ... so to the baby shop!"  
  
Nick opened the car door for Sara and drove across the street and to the mall, finding a parking space. He jumped out and opened the door again for Sara and helped her out  
  
"Ohh Nick cribs... prams, ohh ohh..." Sara looked at everything.  
  
Nick smiled as Sara tugged on his arm. "How about diapers! we're gonna need plenty.."  
  
"Uh huh..." Sara picked up the clothes and little slippers.  
  
"Hello Sir, can I help?" Asked the young woman.  
  
"We were just browsing really... but maybe you could help us out. We're new at this.."  
  
"Gladly, boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy.." Nick smiled as he passed some sleepers and turned to the young woman  
  
"Well let me show you what we have...." The woman smiled and showed Nick and Sara to the different departments.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara watched Nick bulid the baby cabinet they had bought hours before, the room was already painted, all that was needed was furniture. "Hey you... some soda."  
  
Nick turned around and smiled. "Thanks... that's be great." Nick wiped his forehead  
  
Sara looked at Nick's top, it clung to him in all the right places... her eyes trailed down him and beck up.  
  
Nick grinned at her and sipped his drink. "well miss Sidle... i think I'm going to take a break, wanna join me?"  
  
"I think I will Mr Stokes..." Sara smiled.  
  
~*~He had just been another face in the crowd, so to speak. With sunglasses and a cap on, he shielded his identity as he watched from a far. They had walked outside and sat together, and he stayed hidden, watching them. He opened his bag and pulled out his binoculars, looking across the street. A few people passed by behind him, and he quickly pretended to be bird watching. As soon as they walked away, he took out his digital camera and snapped a few photos. "Well well well... isn't this lovely?" He commented to himself, replacing his gear in his knapsack and walked away. "don't get too comfortable... this is far from over..." he laughed to himself.~*~  
  
Sara shivered that night and curled up next to Nick, she wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Nick took her hand and walked out of the room. Nick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He had still been awake due to his insomnia and looked over at the clock. He kissed Sara's forehead and slipped out of the bed again. He headed to the bathroom and took out his pills, swallowing two. He splashed some water on his face and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk, something that had always helped him sleep.  
  
Sara walked into into the kitchen, "Hey you..."  
  
"Hey what are you doing up? should you still be sleeping?"  
  
"Hungry..."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes ans smiled. "as usual"  
  
"Hey not my fault... mmmm chocolate fudge... Okay come on hunny, bed..." Sara smiled with her chocolate bar and her man.  
  
"haha... ok." Nick took his glass of warm milk in one hand, and took Sara's hand in the other.  
  
.... Continued in 12 .... 


	12. Big Days and New Arrivals!

Chapter 12  
  
~*~ Two Months Later (pregnancy - 8 months) ~*~  
  
Sara plumped herself on the couch, "I'm a balloon..... Catherine looook I'm a hippo!" Sara shouted to Catherine.  
  
"Welcome to the wonders of pregnancy!" Catherine smiled  
  
"Nick bought me a foot spa thing... it's great..." Sara smiled as Catherine sat beside her. "So whats happening at work?"  
  
"oh the usual... trust me, you're not missing out on much." Catherine smiled  
  
"Ohh... so no budding romance?" Sara asked as she rubbed her stomach.   
  
Catherine eyes her suspiciously. "No..."  
  
"Oh." Sara had a smile on her face.  
  
She smiled at her. "So how are things here? what kind of craving have you been getting?"  
  
"Bacon..."  
  
"are you serious? The vegetarian craving bacon! This should make front page news!" Catherine joked.  
  
"Hey come on..." Sara chuckled, and paused. "we haven't decided on a name..."  
  
"well you better hurry up.."  
  
"I know but we just can't deicde... Argh, it's frustrating..." Sara frowned, "How did you decide on Lynsey?"  
  
"Well... it was hard. But I kept saying the names over outloud, and the name Lynsey was special to me. It was actually the name of my best friend when I was a kid." Catherine smiled. "I think it different for everybody though..."  
  
"I gues it'll come to us..." Sara smiled, "I need to pee..." Sara stood up and went to the toliet. "CATHERINE!!!"  
  
Catherine ran to the bathroom, knocking ont he door. "Sara! What is it?"  
  
"Catherine, my water just broke..." Sara shouted.  
  
"omigod! are you sure? uh, uh,.... it's too early though!" Catherine rambled on, trying to stay calm.   
  
"Catherine! Not helping... baby clearly premature... I was having back pains earlier... maybe somethings wrong."  
  
"ok.. stay calm... I'm gonna call an ambulance.." Catherine whiped out her cell and dialled 911. "Ok.. they're on their way." Catherine walked over to Sara. "We have to get you to lie down somewhere."  
  
"Call Nick too."  
  
"right." Catherine dialled Nick's cell. "Nick! Um... you have to get back to your place right now!"  
  
"Cath? what's wrong?" Nick voice seemed to get higher, as a sence of worry flooded over him.  
  
"Sara's water broke... hurry up and get here." Catherine ordered and hung up.   
  
Nick's eyes went wide and his throat went dry. "oh my god... oh my god!" He kept repeating as he raced for his tahoe and headed towards his house.  
  
Sara sat breathing. This was it, this is what she'd been waiting for... she was having Nick's baby boy.  
  
Catherine got Sara to the couch in the living room and laid her back against the pile of pillows. "ok.. just do your breathing exercises."  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom paced up and down the waiting room, wringing his hands together. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so anxious.  
  
Catherine walked to the waiting room, carrying 4 coffees with her. "Hey guys... no word yet?"  
  
"No..." Grissom said pacing,  
  
"Griss, sit down, your making me sick..." Warrick frowned and took a coffee from Cath, "Thanks."  
  
Greg had also shown up and sat next to Warrick, graciously taking the coffee offered to him. "Thanks Cath.."  
  
Catherine nodded and found a seat, pulling Grissom down beside her.   
  
In the room along the corrdior Sara pushed, "ARGH! This is your fault Nick!" She vented.  
  
Nick felt the circulation stop flowing from his wrist to his hand. "ow... Sara... it takes two you know..."  
  
"Sara... push!!" The doctor looked up at her, and back down again.  
  
"I'm pushing!!!" Sara shouted and pushed.  
  
"Once more come on you can do it."   
  
Nick wiped away the sweat on her forehead and kissed her, ignoring the numb feeling in his hand. "Come on honey... you can do it..."  
  
Sara pushed and groaned followed by a small cry, not from her, not from Nick but from their son.  
  
"It's a boy... 10 fingers, 10 toes... I'll just clean him up..." The doctor and nurses went about their bussiness and cleaned up the boy. The nurse handed the baby to Sara and Nick.  
  
Nick cradled the small baby in his arms, lightly running a finger across his hands and feet. "Sara... he's beautiful"  
  
Sara reached for her son, "Ohh Nick... look what we made... he's our son." She looked at the baby then Nick. "Thought of any names?"  
  
"I'm not sure... There's just so many names to choose from... and none seem like the right one..."  
  
Sara frowned and looked at the baby. "Brown eyes, brown hair..." she kissed his small forehead.   
  
"Just like his mom and dad..."  
  
"what about Adam?" Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"Adam... Adam... Adam Stokes..." Nick tried out the name.  
  
"You hate it... nevermind." Sara frowned as their son held up his arm as if wondering what it is. He reached for his dads arm.  
  
"I do not hate it..." Nick made a face at her.  
  
"Sure..." She smiled and saw the team walk in.  
  
Nick held his finger out to his son and smiled up at the group that walked in  
  
"Hi Nick, Sara and this is?" Gil smiled at the little Stokes baby.  
  
"Baby Stokes... for now.." Nick grinned.  
  
"Hey little man, I'm your uncle Warrick." Warrick grinned at the baby. The baby seemed to look at him in a questioning way.  
  
"haha..." Nick picked his baby up gently, cradling him against his chest. "Ok, baby, this is your family." He let everyone circle around and look at his newborn son. The baby looked at Nick then at the rest observing his surroundings.  
  
"I'm your uncle Gil...."Grissom smiled.  
  
"or should we say ~Grampa Gil~ ??" Nick joked  
  
"Hey I'm not THAT old. Plus I'm sure Cath wants to be Grandma Cath..." Gil sniggered.  
  
"Hey I resent that... I'm the only other woman, so I'm clearly Auntie Catherine..."  
  
"Greg?" Warrick smiled, "You cousin Greg?" Warrick laughed joined by Sara.  
  
"Nah... I'll be... Unkie Gweg!... you know, like in baby talk" Greg chuckled.  
  
Sara looked at Greg, "Can I have my son please?"  
  
"So you thought of ANY names..." Warrick wondered.  
  
"we've thought of a few... but can't seem to make up out minds.."  
  
"What are the leaders?"  
  
"Well Sara suggested Adam... and I'm stuck between Logan, Micheal and Andrew..." They nodded. "Or maybe his name should be Gregory Warrick Gil Stokes....?" Nick smirked.   
  
"You never said Andrew to me..." Sara looked at him.  
  
"I thought I did... a few months ago... It's just been one lingering in my mind..."  
  
"I like Andrew... Andrew Stokes..." Sara pondered.  
  
"Stokes?" Warrick looked up.  
  
"well yea... it IS my last name.... " Nick said  
  
"But she's a Sidle..."  
  
Sara looked up, "And? Nick is a Stokes.... He is Nick's son too..."  
  
"Yours too..." Commented Grissom.  
  
"well the doctor mentioned to me... that since we aren't married, I just need to sign some legal documents to say that he is my son. Also, if his last name is Stokes and Sara had decided to marry someone else, she wouldn't be able to change his last name to anything else, and I would still be recognized as the father..." Nick gave a brief explaination. "there's a lot more to it... but if Sara wants... we can have his last name as Sidle-Stokes..."  
  
Sara looked at him, "I made up my choice a long time ago... and I can't image being with anyone else.." She smiled.  
  
"I love you..." Nick said softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Love you too Nick."  
  
Gil looked at everyone, "Well come on guys... lets go we have a shift in 5 hours..."  
  
Catherine grabbed her jacket and smiled at the two. "congrats you two.. we'll see you later.."  
  
Warrick waved, "Bye..."  
  
"Bye... thanks for coming by..." Nick waved.  
  
"bye guys." She kissed her son's head, "Andrew Stokes..."   
  
"Now what are we gonna do about his middle name? I was kinda thinking Andrew Gregory Warrick Stokes... "\  
  
"No..." Sara frowned.  
  
Nick grinned. "the guys were so set on having their names included... but ok.. whatever you want"  
  
"I mean not Gregory... just Warrick Greg.... I mean I dated someone called Gregory..." Sara grinned and watched as her son was taken to the baby room.   
  
"so Andrew Warrick Greg.... ?"  
  
Sara yawned and nodded. Sara smiled at Nick, "I like it..." she yawned again.  
  
"Then that's his name..." Nick smiled down at her. "Now you get some rest ok?"  
  
"Ok..." She smiled sleepily.  
  
Nick kissed her forehead and quietly left the room, making his way down to the nursery to watch his son sleep.  
  
~*~ He opened the door and looked around the corner before stepping out into the hallway and quickly walking down it, hiding his face behind a pair of glasses, a white lab coat and a clipboard. He nodded to a passing nurse and spotted who he was looking for. Smiling to himself, he walked on past and glanced back over his shoulder to making sure he didn't recognize him. He walked to the elevator and pushed the down button, glaring at the other man before stepping inside, and the doors closed. "Soon.... Very Soon..." ~*~  
  
.... Continued In 13 .... 


	13. You and Me, and Baby Makes Three!

Chapter 13  
  
~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~  
  
Nick had made sure the house was tidy and clean. He Pulled the Tahoe into the driveway and walked over to the other side, opening the car door for Sara and their son, Andrew. Shutting it behind them, he ran ahead, letting them in the house first. Sara smiled at Nick as Andrew slept in her arms. She walked into the new nusery Nick had finished and placed him in the small cot. Nick walked up next to Sara, an arm wrapped around her waist, as he leaned over to watch his son sleep. He smiled to himself, and gave Sara a simple kiss on the cheek.   
  
"He looks so peaceful"  
  
"I know." She whispered, "Come on, lets leave him to sleep." She smiled turning on the baby talk and walked out looking at Nick still gazing at Andrew. Nick leaned over and kised his son on the forhead before quietly leaving the room, not knowing how long he could stand to be away.  
  
Sara poured herself a glass of OJ. "He's gonna be a heartbreaker..." Nick nodded in agreement, still looking back in the direction of the nursury. "Nicky he's fine..." Sara kissed Nick.  
  
"I know... but..." Nick smiled. "This is gonna sound strange, but, I miss him... Like i can't stadn to be away from his side..."  
  
"I was like that the nights I was in the hospital." Sara hugged Nick, "But you can be by my side while he sleeps..." She kissed Nick proparly. "I love you Nick."  
  
"I love you too Sara..." He kissed her back and then found himself starting to head towards Andrew's room. "Um... I'm just going to check on him..."  
  
"Niiiiiccccckkk." Sara whined. She frowned and called Catherine at home.  
  
"Hello?" Catherine answered.  
  
"Cath, it's me Sara..." She sighed.  
  
"Sara! Hi!" Cath smiled on the other end of the line and paused. "Wait... Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing! We're just in and Andrew's alseep... Ohh and Nick can't leave him alone to say hey Sar, how are you..."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Hey he's a new father... You gotta cut him some slack... trust me, they're all like that anyway..." She rolled her eyes. "It's almost like they're afraid that if they leave their sides for a minute they'll miss something important and they be all grown up... "   
  
"Well I mean I understand that... I just don't want him to forget about me in the watching process... ya know?"  
  
"I know... and He won't.... He's just a little overwhelmed right now..."  
  
"Thanks Catherine, thats all I needed to hear, I'll call you later." She smiled, "Bye."  
  
Nick had sat by Andrew's cot for 10 minutes, just watching him sleep. He was keeping a close eye on his small chest, watching it rise and fall, assuring Nick that he was still breathing. After realizing that Andrew was ok, he got up and smiled. "Sweet Dreams Andy." Nick nodded and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
Sara was laying across the smaller of the two sofas. She yawned and snuggled into the sofa's soft cusions. Nick walked out to the living room and spotted Sara on the sofa, seemingly asleep. He walked over to her with a blanket, covering her and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Don't leave me Nick..." She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"I thought you were asleep... " Nick sat on the floor in front of the sofa. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Sara watched Nick for a second. "I know..." She sat up right. "Nick umm, I have to tell you something..."  
  
"Sara? what is it?"  
  
"I love you Nick Stokes." She grinned and hugged him. "You make me happy."  
  
"Hey I knew that already..." Nick leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Sara happily enjoy the kiss then heard Andrew start to cry, "I swear he knows when I'm gonna get some..." She moaned and got up to see to him. Nick followed up behind her. Sara walked into their sons room and picked him up, "Whats wrong Andrew?" She kissed his forehead and queitly sang to him as she changed him. "Are you just being grumpy... certainly a daddy quality I think..." She grinned.   
  
"Hey!" Nick pouted.   
  
Sara smiled, "Opps." Andrew reached his arms to Nick in a wanting way. "I guess I'm not wanted... you want daddy Andrew?" Sara asked the little boy. "Here you go daddy." She said giving Andrew to Nick.  
  
Nick gratefully craddled Andrew in his arms. "Hey Andy... You're daddy's boy right?" He smiled fondly at him. Andrew raised his little arms trying to feel Nick's face. He felt the stubble and frowned pulling his arms back. "oh... guess that means I need to shave..." He smiled, gently rocking Andrew in his arms, humming softly. Andrew smiled, yawned and cuddled into his dad as he fell asleep. Nick sat in the rocking chair in the room, gently rocking back and forth. he smiled down at his son. "Sleep tight Andy..."  
  
~*~ A Few Days Later ~*~  
  
Nick was left home alone watching Andrew while Sara had gone out somewhere with Catherine. He pick him out of his cot and leaned him against his chest, walking out to the living room and sitting on the couch. Warrick rang the doorbell, he had beer in one bag and pizza in the other.  
  
Nick stood up carefully, walking out to the door and opening it with one hand. "Hey man.. come on in.."  
  
Warrick walked in, set the bags on the counter, "Well look at you dad."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Yep... hold on for a second, I'm gonna put Andrew down..." NIck started for the Nursury.  
  
Warrick unpacked what he had brought. It was only 2pm but they had finished pulling a double and were to go into work in a few hours so Warrick thought to bring a little beer. He looked at the picture of Warrick, Greg and Andrew and above it Grissom, Cath and Andrew and above that again was Nick, Sara and Andrew. He grinned to himself, "The uncles, granparents and mom and dad..." he mused.  
  
"God-parents... " Nick corrected. "You know how Catherine hates to be thought of as a grandma..." He chuckled.   
  
"Still thats what they will be... your kid is lucky..." he smiled.  
  
Nick grinned. "I know... " He walked over to the pizza box and grabbed a slice. "Now... who gonna be next to have kid?"  
  
"Grissom and Cath..." Warrick smiled.  
  
Nick nodded. "Probably... god, can't imagine Griss being a dad..."  
  
"Yeah the nusery covered in bug wallpaper." Warrick laughed.  
  
Nick chuckled. "I'd pity the poor kid..."  
  
"Yeah." Warrick was cutt off by the phone rining.  
  
Nick walked over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Nick, can you come and pick me up? I'm at Cath's." Sara said into the receiver  
  
While Nick was on the phone to Sara, the door rang. Warrick went and answered it. "Hey Greggo." Warrick greeted Greg.  
  
"Hey man! Where's the little dude?" Greg grinned, looking around.  
  
Nick looked back at Warrick and Greg. "Um sure Sara... I'll leave Andrew here with Warrick and Greg... I'll be there in a minute." Sara was about to object but Nick hung up.  
  
"He's alseep. Daddy Nick put him to bed." Warrick smiled.  
  
"Aww.. too bad..." Greg shrugged.  
  
Nick walked over to the two. "Hey guys.. can you keep an eye on Andrew for a minute... I have to Pick Sara up at Caths"  
  
"Ok Nick, no problemo!" Warrick smiled and poured himself a coke.  
  
Nick nodded and headed out of the house, a little worried, but her knew that Warrick and Greg wouldn't let anything happen.  
  
Greg walked into the living room and grabbed a slice of pizza and a glass of coke. "You wanna go watch teh little guy for a bit?"  
  
"Ok." Warrick shurgged.  
  
Greg walked to the nursury and leaned over the cot, watching Andrew sleep. "He's such a cute kid..."Andrew opened his big brown eyes and they started to water, then came the wale.  
  
"Ohh Greg what did you do?" Warrick frowned.  
  
"I I.. i didn't do anything! uh uh... what do we do?" Greg looked at Warrick, frantically.  
  
Warrick picked up Andrew and rocked him, "Ok I found out." Warrick held Andrew away from him, "Someone needs changed and Uncle Greg is gonna do it!"  
  
"uhn uhn... no way! You picked him up, you change him..."  
  
"Right team effort?" Warrick gave a lop-sided smile.  
  
"ok.." Greg grimaced, undoing the sleeper. He jumped back at the foul odor. "I don't think i can handle this..." Looking over at Warrick he smiled. "Hey, you hang around dead rotting bodies all day, you can handle this..."  
  
"And you WANT to become a CSI?" warrick frowned, "I'll do this bit you put the other one on ok?"   
  
"ok.. no problem.." Greg grinned. Warrick done his bit and took out the trash. Greg rolled up his sleeves and took out a fresh diaper. He grabbed the baby powder and sprinked a bit on Andrew. He put the new diaper on and got a fresh sleeper for him. "Ok ... there ya go bud!"  
  
Warrick smiled, "Not bad eh?"  
  
"not too bad..." Greg grinned at Andrew. Andrew gigled and swatted the air then tugged on his diaper. "Listen here buddy.. that thing is staying on..." Greg joked, gently ticking the tot's sides. He giggled and lifted his arms. "you wanna come up?" Greg reached down and lifted Andrew up, resting him on his shoulder.  
  
"Awww wook at uncky Gweg..." Warrick laughed.  
  
Sara opened the door, "We're home!" Nick walked inside and looked around for Warrick and Greg.   
  
Greg heard Sara calling and decided to go down to meet them. He looked over at Warrick and headed out of the room, with Andrew still resting against his shoulder. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hi, you left him with Greg?" Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"It's ok I was here." Grinned Warrick.   
  
Sara smiled. "Come here mommy's big boy." Sara grinned as she took Andrew from Greg. "Did uncle Warrick change your diaper?"  
  
"No, uncle Greg done the diaper." Warrick smiled.  
  
"Greg? you changed his diaper??" Nick looked surprised at his friend  
  
"Yes... yes I did... " Greg smiled proudly. "Well Warrick helped a bit... you know, throwing out the dirty one...But I did all the rest.."  
  
"He put it on. I removed the old one." Warrick smiled again.  
  
"well... i'm impressed.." Nick smiled.  
  
"Right I'm off to put somebody to bed." Sara kissed Andrew and took him off.  
  
"Anyway.. thanks guys... for keeping an eye on him..."   
  
"Your welcome, anyways we'll leave you guys to do family things..." Warrick said as he picked up his jacket.  
  
"Alright... I'll see-ya guys around..." Nick nodded.  
  
"See-ya Nick... Say good night to Andrew for me..." Greg grinned, waving at Nick before walking outside  
  
"Bye Sara!" Warrick called and walked out.  
  
"I will... bye Greg... Warrick" Nick turned around and walked upstairs to the nursery where Sara just put Andrew down.   
  
"Bye!" She called as she put Andrew into his crib. She sang softly and kissed his forehead.  
  
Nick smiled at Sara, walking up behind her.  
  
"Hey you... look at him." Sara smiled.  
  
"He looks so peaceful..." Nick wrapped and arm around her shoulder, peering into the crib  
  
Sara yawned and cuddled into Nick. "He's had a long day... Come on, pamper his mommy.."  
  
Nick grinned. "Whatever you want, love..." He leaned in, and kissed her softly.   
  
"'love'?" Sara looked at Nick and kissed him. She walked to the fridge, "You want some so... hey Nick, whats this?" Sara asked looking at the small piece of paper on top of the fridge. It was the paper she had wrote Sara Stokes on before Andrew was born.  
  
"What's what?" Nick asked, watching as she looked at the piece of paper  
  
"I wrote this ages ago, I thought I threw it in the trash..."  
  
Nick walked over and looked at the paper. "Actually... you left it on the counter"  
  
"Ohh..." Sara frowned and threw it into the bin. "So you want a soda?"  
  
"Hey! why'd you throw it away?" Nick took Sara by the shoulder's and turned her, so she was facing him.  
  
"What, it was just a piece of paper..." Sara smiled and kissed his nose. "So you want one?"  
  
"Sara..." Nick drawled. "It's not the paper that mattered.. it's what was on it..." Nick smiled at her. "and don't think I didn't know about it... But yes, I'll have a soda..."  
  
"Nick... ok, here." She handed him a soda. "And I know you knew about it... I just was embarrassed about it."  
  
"Why would you be embarrassed?" Nick asked, taking a gulp of his drink  
  
"Because I mean it'd mean marriage and I don't know, I just didn't think you'd like it..." Sara shrugged and started to tidy up the living room.  
  
"So... IF, I asked you to marry me, What would you say?" Nick questioned, looking at her, trying to read her response.  
  
"I don't know Nick, why you asking?" Sara said laughing as she picked up Andrews teddybear.  
  
"Just wondering... " Nick said casually. Turning around and walking to the window.   
  
"Nick?" Sara asked confused.   
  
"hmm.... looks like rain..." Nick smiled, remembering being like this with Sara, the first time she stayed here.  
  
"Nick." Sara said in a firm tone.  
  
He turned around and took Sara's hand. "Come with me for a second..." He looked into her eyes, a grin on his face, as he headed for the door with her.  
  
Sara followed, "Nick, where are we going?"  
  
Nick walked outside, in his back yard with her. "Sara... do you remember when you first stayed over-night? And the next day, it looked just like this... You said it looked like rain.. and I told you we would make the best of it?" Nick smiled at her, holding her hands in his, as he heard the faint sound of thunder in the background.  
  
Sara smiled and looked at him, "Yes Nick I remember."  
  
"Well... what i'm getting at... is that these last 9 - 10 months, no matter how dark things looked, how bad things got, we made the best of it... and we stayed strong, stayed together...." Nick smiled warmly at her, despite the light pecking of the rain.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at him strangly. "I know."  
  
"And... I want us to be the same in the future... Together..." Nick leaned his head in close to hers, resting his forehead against hers. "So... Sara..."  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you.... and I always will. I don't think I can actually put into words what i feel for you... It's just so amazing and incredible...." Nick took a deep breath, as he felt the rain start to get harder. He reached into his pants' pocket, making a fist, before going down on the wet grass, one one knee. Taking his hand from his pocket, he revealed a simple gold ring, with a small diamond in the centre. "Sara Sidle... Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
.... Continued in 14 ....  
  
A/N: Mmmm... don't you just love a cliff hanger?? *grins* I know I do.... c'mon.. all you need to do now is click that little button and REVIEW! and then i'll give you your next chapter!! 


	14. Congrats!

Chapter 14  
  
**Previously...**  
  
Nick walked outside, in his back yard with her. "Sara... do you remember when you first stayed over-night? And the next day, it looked just like this... You said it looked like rain.. and I told you we would make the best of it?" Nick smiled at her, holding her hands in his, as he heard the faint sound of thunder in the background.  
  
Sara smiled and looked at him, "Yes Nick I remember."  
  
"Well... what i'm getting at... is that these last 9 - 10 months, no matter how dark things looked, how bad things got, we made the best of it... and we stayed strong, stayed together...." Nick smiled warmly at her, despite the light pecking of the rain.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at him strangly. "I know."  
  
"And... I want us to be the same in the future... Together..." Nick leaned his head in close to hers, resting his forehead against hers. "So... Sara..."  
  
Sara looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you.... and I always will. I don't think I can actually put into words what i feel for you... It's just so amazing and incredible...." Nick took a deep breath, as he felt the rain start to get harder. He reached into his pants' pocket, making a fist, before going down on the wet grass, one one knee. Taking his hand from his pocket, he revealed a simple gold ring, with a small diamond in the centre. "Sara Sidle... Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
**************  
  
Sara hugged Nick, knocking both of them to the wet grass. "Of course I will Nick!" She kissed him as the grass got muddy. "I love you, I love you so much."  
  
Nick grinned, even as the water soaked into his shirt. "I love you too Sara...more than you'll ever know..." Nick kissed her back. After they pulled apart slightly, nIck held Sara with one arm and held the ring with the other, placing it on Sara's finger.  
  
The thuder roared and there was a flash of lightening. This was followed by Andrew crying.  
  
"Hunny thats our son." Sara said looking at the ring and smiling.   
  
"Then that's out que..." Nick stood up and helped Sara up to her feet.   
  
Sara grinned, "We're muddy..."  
  
"That's ok... I don't think that'll matter for long..." He smiled slyly.  
  
"You Mr... go see your son..."   
  
Nick winked and kissed her before walking inside the house and heading up to Andrew's room.  
  
Andrew cried out until Nick picked him up.  
  
"Hey there Andy... what's wrong buddy? Scared of the storm?" Nick gently rocked his son in his arms. "Don't you worry ok? Daddy's gonna take care of you..."  
  
Sara stood quietly at the doorway smiling. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be Sara Stokes. She watched Nick with Andrew until their little boy fell asleep.  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
Sara yawned and snuggled into Nick. She could hear through the baby monitor Andrew sleeping. Nick sighed in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Sara even closer to him. She gazed at the ring on her finger. She quietly got up and walked into see her son sleeping soundly, Sara walked back to see Nick looking the double of his son. She climbed back into their bed and cuddled Nick. Nick feeling Sara leave and then return, opened an eye, and looked at her.   
  
"Hey you..."  
  
"Hey, did I wake you?" she wondered looking up at him.  
  
"not really... well,. maybe..." Nick smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
Sara smiled and kissed Nick, "You can't lie to me..."  
  
"me? lie? never..." Nick grinned.  
  
Sara grinned slyly, "Uh huh." She kissed him down his neck and then, the phone rang.  
  
"you wanna get that? or me?"  
  
"Do YOU want me to get that?" Sara asked kissing him, smiling.  
  
"Nah... nevermind... I'll get it.." Nick smiled and climbed out of bed, lazily makinghis way to the nearest phone and answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"Nick I was wondering if you're EVER coming back to work?" Grissom grunted.  
  
Nick sighed. "Yes boss... I just wanted to spend time with Sara and the baby you know?" He rolle his eyes slightly.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Sure thing... see-ya at 11..."  
  
"Good." Grissom hung up.  
  
Nick grunted and trudged back to the bed, flinging himself under the covers  
  
"Aww Baby, whats up?" She asked kissing him.  
  
"Grissom.... " Nick frowned. "I have to go to work tonight.."  
  
"No!" Sara pouted.  
  
"yes... sadly..."  
  
"No! You're mine..." Sara said wraping her arms around Nick.  
  
Nick chuckled. "I know that... But duty calls... "  
  
"Duty to future wife and son."  
  
"and a job that pays for food, clothes and bills..."  
  
"True... Ohh I know." Sara got up and walked out of their room, "Stay!" She smirked and walked into the nusery. She picked up Andrew and brought him into the bedroom, "Now look at him and tell me you are going to work." Sara smiled. Who'd have thought Sara Sidle wouldn't want to go to work.  
  
"Sara... c'mon... Stop! If i don't go, I'll get fired..." Nick chuckled.  
  
"I guess." Sara held Andrew close to her and kissed his forehead. Andrew open his eyes and reached for Sara's ring.  
  
Sara brought Andrew over to the bed. "This is mommy's ring. Look. It's pretty huh? Daddy give it to me..." She smiled as Andrew lay on the bed and reached for Nick.  
  
Nick smiled at Andrew and laid down next to him.   
  
"I'm going for a shower." Sara smiled and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Andrew rolled over and looked at Nick in wonder. He reached for Nick's nose, his lips, his chin. Andrew pulled his hand away when he felt Nick's jaw line and chin.   
  
Nick smiled at him, "What's you don't like the way i look?" He chuckled. He brought his mouth to Andrew's tummy and blew a raspberry on it, making Andrew giggle.  
  
Sara finished her shower and saw Nick and Andrew. "Two of a kind."  
  
"you think?" Nick smiled, looking from Andrew to Sara.  
  
"Hit the shower Stokes." Sara smiled as she lay beside Andrew.  
  
Nick nodded and exited the room, "See-ya Andy"  
  
Sara watched her son with a smile as he watched Nick leave and turn to her, "HE'll be back soon Andy..." She smiled then cuddle her son. Sara felt herself drift back to sleep and the Stokes baby followed her.  
  
Nick came back to the room 10 minutes later, finding Sara and Andrew sound asleep on the bed. He walked to the closet and pulled out a small blanket, covering the two.  
  
Andrew woke up and wrinkled his face about to cry.  
  
Sara frowned, "Shhh Andrew... daddy'll be back soon."  
  
Nick walked into the room. "Hey... you guys are awake..."  
  
"Your son needs you." Sara yawned and smiled at the sight of Nick.  
  
Nick smiled and walked up to Andrew. "I can see that me going back to work, and leaving you here, is going to be difficult..." Nick kissed his forehead, and held him against his chest. "Andy... c'mon. Now when i go to work, you can't keep crying for me ok? Your mum will be here..." Nick rocked Andrew in his arms, whispering in his ear. He could feel Andrew's breathing become softer and quieter, so Nick knew he'd be going back to sleep soon. He smiled to himself. *I still can't believe this... everything. I'm a father, and I'm engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. It's all been worth it... every bad experience has been worth it as long as I'm with Sara and Andrew...*  
  
~*~  
  
Nick grabbed his bag and kissed Sara's cheek. "I'm going now... I'll be home around 7... I'll call if anything changes ok?"  
  
"Wait I want to go..." Sara called to him. "So we can tell everyone... or should I come at the end of shift?"  
  
"How about you come at the end of shift ok? Cuz if Andrew gets fussy, it's gonna be disturbing..."  
  
"I guess, I'll see you then." Sara kissed Nick and felt like a little housewife, she didn't like it.  
  
"ok... love you!" Nick called as he left the house and got in the tahoe.  
  
Sara frowned and closed the door. *It won't always be like this...* she thought and walked to check on Andrew.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara pushed Andrews pram to the breakroom, she smiled hearing everyone talking.  
  
"Sar!" Warrick grinned and hugged her.  
  
Catherine looked over. "Sara!!" She walked over to her and hugged her. She looked down at Andrew and smiled. "And how are you cutie?"  
  
"He's being a pain, hi Nick." Sara smiled and kissed Nick.  
  
Grissom smiled at little Andrew. He looked at Sara and frowned, "Have you something to tell us?"  
  
"hey love... " Nick smiled at Sara and reached down, picking up Andrew in his arms. "Go ahead Sara..." He mocked, grinning at her.  
  
"We're getting married." She grinned.  
  
"Aww... Cogratulations guys..." Catherine smiled at the couple. "I'm really happy for you..."  
  
"Why Nick you dog! Haha, come here!" Warrick hugged Saa and patted Nicks back.  
  
"Congratulations you two. You DID do it in the wrong order but Nick isn't really one for order..." Grissom said smiling.  
  
Andrew started to cry at the noise Warrick made.  
  
"Aww Andy..." Sara smiled and kissed the little cheek of her and Nick's son. "It's only uncle Warrick.."  
  
Greg had been walking from the DNA lab, when he past the breakroom and spotted Sara. He walked inside. "Hey Sara! What's up?"  
  
Sara held out her ring finger.  
  
"You mean... you're leaving me?" Greg joked  
  
"Yes I'm so sorry Greg! FORGIVE ME!" Sara smiled as she stood with Nick and Andrew.  
  
Grissom smiled at the new sara. She was different and more relaxed. She had gotten something else out of work, she got a family.   
  
"So Nick... have you decided who's gonna be godfather..." Warrick added.  
  
"I thought we already decided on that...?" He looked over at Sara.  
  
Sara looked over, "Huh? What? I was umm totally listening... honest...."  
  
Warrick laughed, "Grissom?"   
  
Nick nodded. "yep... Sorry guys"  
  
"Ohh God father.... I knew that." She smiled. "Catherine will you be my maid of honor?" Sara asked.  
  
"of course Sara.... i would love to..." Catherine smiled at her.  
  
Andrew looked at his uncle Greg with a glove on his head.   
  
"Greg." Grissom said in 'that' tone.  
  
Greg gave him a sheepish smile and took off he glove, putting in on the shelf. "Sorry..."  
  
.... Continued in 15 .... 


	15. Shopping Spree

AN: Guys... i'm SOOOOO sorry about the long wait but school and work have been delaying me and has completely taken over my life. But fear not, I have returned and will continue once again. Hope you're all still hanging in there with me! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and support!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"oooh... Sara! Look at this one!" Catherine squealed in delight as she browed through the wedding gowns in the bridal shop.  
  
"Catherine... please remember I'm getting married, not you... what color of dress do you want?" Sara looked through the dresses.  
  
"well what colors are you going to have?" Catherine looked around the aisles of dresses. "I SO wanna get married now..." She chuckled.   
  
"CG?" Sara smirked.  
  
"CG??" Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Sara... It's not going to happen.."  
  
"Uh huh... So I was thinking ivory and a light purple?" Sara smiled  
  
"That sounds beautiful..." Catherine glanced around the aisles, pausing when she thought she saw a familiar face. *Could it be?* She thought to herself, hoping it wasn't him. "Chad?" She said to herself, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Pardon?" Sara turned round holding two dresses for Catherine.  
  
Catherine shook herself, silently berating herself. "huh? Nothing... Just thinking aloud.."  
  
"Ok. So you think Lynsey would like to be a flowergirl?"  
  
"Yea... I know She'd love too..." Catherine grinned, pushing away the dark thought that Chad could be lurking around.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the assistant.  
  
"She wants to try these ones." Sara smiled at Catherine.   
  
Catherine gave Sara a look and silently took the two dressed Sara had held out for her.  
  
Sara followed Catherine into the fitting rooms and smiled at her ring.  
  
Catherine tried on the first dress and stepped outside of the fitting room. "Sar... what do ya think?" She turned around, modeling the dress for the soon-to-be bride  
  
Sara frowned, "Yeah it's nice," She burst out laughing, "For granny Catherine..."  
  
"Shut up..." Catherine chuckled. "I'll try on the other one..." She retreated back inside the fitting room and tried on her second dress. She straightened it out and stepped outside.  
  
Sara was still laughing when Cath came back out but stopped when she saw the second dress, "WOW! You look... wow!"  
  
Catherine grinned, blushing a little. "I wonder if Gil will like it..." She said to herself, not realizing she said it out loud. ""oops... uh.. I mean.."  
  
"I knew it!" Sara jumped up, "I so knew it, you are majorly busted!"  
  
"ok.. ok.. you got me. It's been like this for the longest time, but I haven't told him and even if i did, it's wouldn't change the ways things are between us..."  
  
"Why? I mean I thought about Nick and I. And now we have a baby and a wedding..." Sara commented.  
  
"He's too consumed with work and bugs. He hasn't lifted his head out of the microscope long enough to see me standing in front of him practically shouting that I'm interested in him..." Catherine smirked.  
  
"you and Nick are definately lucky... I mean with everything you've been through..." Catherine trailed over, looking past Sara, thinking she spotted Chad by the Tux's. She frowned, shakingher head a little, hoping she was wrong  
  
"I'm sure that dress'll do it!" Sara smiled and turned Catherine round so she could lookin the full-length mirror. "And I'm sure Grissom notices, he's just afraid to do anything about it..."  
  
"Well I wish he would just give me some kind of hint..." Catherine smiled  
  
"You never know..." Sara smiled, "White roses and silver curled sticks..."  
  
Catherine shook herself out of her little daydream. "Huh? What was that?" She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... I was kinda in my own little world.."  
  
"Ohh Flowers, my flowers... That'll I'll cary, when I walk down the aisle... to get married, to Nick..." Sara said in a daze  
  
"I think that'll be wonderful... have you decided where to get them? I heard Sonny's Flowers was a good place to go..."  
  
"Ok, I... umm, shall we go there then?" Sara stuttered.  
  
"Sure...." Catherine looked at her. "What about this dress... you want me to tell the cashier to hold it for me?"  
  
"Yeah! Thats such a lovely dress... Griss will like it!!" Sara grinned and walked to the cashier.  
  
Catherine walked behind her and told asked the cashier to hold it for them. "ok.. on to the flower shop!" Catherine announced looping her arm with Sara's  
  
Sara giggled and the two walked towards the small flower shop and Sara grinned thinking about Nick and Andy.  
  
"Here we are!!" Catherine walked into the shop with Sara and walked to the counter. "Hi... She's looking for some wedding flowers... I think it was white roses... and do you have any of those silver curly sticks?" Catherine asked, grinning back at Sara.  
  
*****  
  
Nick walked into the small tailor's shop and walked up to the counter. "Hi... I called here yesterday about 4 tuxedos?"  
  
Grissom stood looking at the ties and bowties. He raised his eyebrow at the multi-colored one... "Interesting."  
  
The clerk looked down at his order form. "Ah.. yes. Well... there's a slight problem... There was a mix-up in the packages... and it'll take about another 10 days for them to be in..."  
  
Grissom looked at Nick, "Sara is not gonna be a happy chappy.."  
  
Nick frowned and sighed. He looked over at Grissom. "I can't wait another 10 days..." He turned back to the clerk. "Is there anything else you can do?"  
  
The clerk looked up at him again. "You could try on a few tuxedos here... io'm sure we have some here with your required sizes..."  
  
Nick nodded. "ok let's have them..." He watched the clerk disappear into the backroom, and turned back to Grissom. "This is not good...."  
  
"Well, what other choice do we have?" Grissom asked Nick.  
  
"None really...."  
  
"Well I guess, do I have to say a speech?" Grissom asked Nick.  
  
"If ya want... I mean, I know you're not too good at public speaking so I won't hold you to it..." Nick smirked  
  
"You've been hanging around Catherine too much. I am good at speaking, I just don't like it..."  
  
The clerk walked back out with a handful of Tuxs that had never been purchased, and it was obvious why. In his hand he held a powder blue one, with ruffles and bell-bottom legs. Another was a white one with bell-bottoms. But the last two were worse. One was light orange, and the other was a soft purple.  
  
Nick's jaw dropped and his eye's widened. "Maybe they'd be fine for Greg... but not for me!" Nick whispered loudly to grissom.  
  
"Maybe we should try somewhere else?" Gil whispered back.  
  
"I agree..." Nick nodded and turned back to the clerk. "Thanks for your help, but we're going to check out a few more stores..." he said politely before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
"How about across there." Grissom pointed over to a small suit shop across the road.  
  
"alright... let's go check it out..." Nick said hopefully.  
  
"So about this speech, does it need to be funny?"Grissom asked as they walked into the shop.  
  
"no... not really... Griss, just say whatever you feel like you want to say. as long as it don't center around bugs..." He smirked  
  
"Hi there gentlemen, can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter. She was slim and pretty, she also broke out in a grin as soon as Nick smiled.  
  
"yes actually you can... I'm looking for 4 tuxedos..." Nick said smiling at the woman. "For my wedding..." he added.  
  
The girls smile dropped slightly, "Ohh, well we have a vast selection, umm, what color?"  
  
"black preferably... "  
  
"Ok, umm, tie?"  
  
"bow-tie... i think... um... color? well I'm not sure... Black? you know, you standard traditional tux"  
  
"Right, follow me please..." The girl walked upstairs and produced two suits.  
  
"Wow I'm gonna be James Bond..." Grissom said sarcastically.  
  
The girl stood and huffed. "Well would you like to try them?"  
  
"yes please..." Nick replied as politely as he could.  
  
"There's one fitting room up here, the others down stairs." She smiled at Nick  
  
"Thank-you... Grissom, I'll go in the one up here... ok?" Nick said  
  
Grissom nodded and headed downstairs, he noticed the girl stayed upstairs. "I hope SARA will like these..."  
  
The girl frowned at Grissom, "If you need anything give me a shout sir." She turned to Nick, "That goes for you too." She smiled knowing the pants were way to big for Nick.  
  
Nick walked into the dressing room and tried on the tux. He frown at his appearance in the mirror and stepped out of the fitting room holding his pants up by the waist band. "Umm... Miss, I think I need another pair of pants a few sizes smaller..."  
  
She grinned, "Ofcourse, I think I'll need to measure you!," The girl tokk Nick's waist measurment and grinned, "I know just the pair..." She came back with a pair and handed them to Nick with a wink, "Try these..."  
  
Grissom climbed back up the stairs, "Well Nicky, These fit perfectly!" He smiled in the mirror. "I wonder if she..." Grissom started to mummble.  
  
Nick forced a smile and took the pants then retreated back into the safety of the fitting rooms, rolling his eyes. He chuckled to himself and tried on the other pair of pants and walked back out. "You look good Griss..."  
  
"I know that Nick." He responed in a very Grissom tone.  
  
Nick smirked at him. "Well I think this suit fits fine... And i have Warrick and Greg's sizes here... So we'll take these?"   
  
"Yes Sir... I'll go ring them up..." She grinned again and walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm off to change..." Grissom looked at Nick and walked back to the fitting room.  
  
*****  
  
Sara looked at her watch, "I hope Andy is ok..."  
  
She looked over at Cath, "You think I should call home?"  
  
"I'm sure Andy is fine... besides we'll be headed home soon enough... we just have a few more stores left to hit." Catherine smirked  
  
Sara nodded and followed, "Hey is that Nick and GRissom?" She pointed into a small store acroiss the street from where they stood.  
  
"it looks like them... they probably just got their tuxs.."  
  
"Can we go see them?" Sara grinned, "I know Griss would LOVE to see you!"  
  
Catherine chuckled. "c'mon..." She crossed the street and headed over to the guys. "Hey... what's up?"  
  
"Catherine! Umm Sara, hi how are you?" Grissom smiled hoping no one noticed his change in tone.  
  
Nick walked over to Sara and tried to peek into the bag she was carrying. "So hun, what do you have in there?"  
  
"Nothing for you." She kissed him almost knocking him over, "whatcha buy?"  
  
"our suits for the wedding. The first store lost our order or something... so we went across the street and picke up some new ones..."  
  
"Ohh..." She smiled hugging Nick.  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes. "So did you get a dress Catherine?"  
  
Catherine grinned. "Yes I did actually..."  
  
"Good. So where are you ladies off to now?" He grinned.  
  
"oh you know... random stores here and there... and don't forget that you guys have to buy the corsages..." Catherine smiled  
  
"And where would we get corsages?" Grissom smiled sheepishly.  
  
"In a shop." Sara smiled. Sara kissed Nick again and tried to look in his bag, they looked like two love sick teenagers.  
  
"Nick let me see!"  
  
"Sara... you won't let me see your dress, so you aren't seeing the tux..." Nick laughed  
  
Sara huffed, "I'll see it later!" She whispered to Nick, "Cath is a go... C likes G...."   
  
Nick nodded. "ok... now to find out if G likes C... it's gonna be tough..." he whispered back  
  
"You can do it..." She smiled. "Hey we still have some shops to go to..." She kissed Nick again.  
  
Nick kissed her back. "ok... we'll see-ya back at the house in an hour?"  
  
Sara nodded and walked away with Catherine smiling.  
  
Grissom coughed, "Come on lover-boy, lets go."  
  
Nick gave Grissom a look. "ok.. let's hit the flower shop first..."  
  
Grissom turned back to see the two women walk away. "Nick, it's in here." He pointed to the flower store.  
  
Nick walked inside and headed for the counter. "Hi.. do you sell corsages?"  
  
"yes... we do... what kind of flower and what color?" The clerk asked, looking down at his watch.  
  
"umm... Griss, what color is Cath's dress supposed to be again...?"  
  
Grissom looked to Nick. "it's ummm, I have no idea..." He looked dumb founded.  
  
"oh... lavender!... Right." he turned back to the clerk. "We need a lavender color... maybe a lilac flower?"  
  
"just a minute..." The clerk turned around and dug around the back and walked back out. "How many to you need?"  
  
"Four?" Grissom estimated  
  
"ummm...yea... that's right." Nick nodded turning back to the clerk.  
  
"ok... Here's what we have..." The man walked back out and laid the flowers on the counter top  
  
Grissom looked at Nick, "Excuse me, this is for a wedding, his wedding... do you have any nice ones?"  
  
The man looked a bit miffed. "If you want nicer ones.... why don't you go pick some yourself!"  
  
"This is all we have at the moment..." he looked down at hte half-dead flowers  
  
Grissom looked to Nick, "Well..."  
  
"You have to have some other flowers that aren't on life support..." Nick looked at the man.  
  
Grissom smiled at Nick's colorful wording.  
  
"Looks Buddy.. "The man leered over the counter. "You can eitherTake 'em or leave 'em..."  
  
Nick half-glared at the man. "Forget it... we'll be taking our business elsewhere..." Nick turned on his heel and left the store. "so, where to? a flower garden?"  
  
"Umm, what if we call Catherine and Sara?" Grissom suggested  
  
"alright... they'd probably have better luck..." Nick agreed. "you wanna call her?"  
  
Grissom smiled. "Ok." He dialed Cath's number.  
  
"Hello?" Catherine answered her cell  
  
"Hi Catherine it's me, Grissom. The flower place was a bust, any chance you guys can help out?"  
  
"did you guys check out Sonny's Flowers? If you hurry, you might get there before close... and if not... um, call back and we'll meet up somewhere"  
  
Grissom forwned, "Nick what was the name of the flower shop?"  
  
"uh, Petal something..." Nick looked over at grissom. "Why?"  
  
Grissom turned back to his cell phone "Ok, we'll call you later." He turned to Nick, "Sonny's flowers."  
  
"ok.. let's go..." Nick shook his head and started off.  
  
.... Continued in Chapter 16 .... 


	16. Visitors, Memories, and New Discoveries

Chapter 16  
  
"uh.. Warrick... I think i need a little help over here..." Greg called from the living room. He had been burping the baby when Andy started to spit up all over his pants.  
  
"I'm coming! Ok, come here Andy." Warrick took Andy, "Ok now what?"  
  
"I need to wipe of my pants... and you can change his sleeper." Greg headed off to the bathroom. "oh, i think he needs to be changed too..."  
  
"Gee wiz, thanks... Come on you." Warrick begun to change Andy when the door rang, "coming." He picked Andy up and walked to the door.  
  
Greg came back out of the bathroom with one pant leg wet. "who's at the door?"  
  
Warrick was grinning at a brown hair woman. She was about his age and she had bags.  
  
"Hi I'm Cassie, This is Nick Stokes' house... isn't it?"  
  
Greg walked out next to warrick. "yes it is.. and you are?"  
  
"I'm his cousin, Cassie Stokes. Cousins through our dads. His is my uncle. And you?"  
  
"I'm Greg Sanders... i'm one of his friends... so you're here for his wedding huh?"  
  
"Yup." She grinned.  
  
"I'm Warrick Brown..." He smiled, "And this is Andy, Nick's son."  
  
"I know that! Hey there little guy." She smiled at the little boy and then to Warrick and Greg. "So where is Nick?"  
  
"out shopping with Grissom... he'll be back in an hour i'm sure.." Greg stated.  
  
"Thanks, hope you don't mind if I hang about, Nick knows I'm here. If he remembered." Cassie looked about but to the guys she looked as if she knew Nick's house well.  
  
"Greg, why weren't we told of Nick's extremely lovely cousin?" Warrick whispered noticing no ring.  
  
"maybe he knows us too well and wants to keep her away from us?" Greg smiled.  
  
Cassie grabbed her bags and put them in the hall. "So, do you work with Nick?"  
  
"Yes.. actually we both do..."  
  
"Ohh CSIs?" Cassie sounded interested as she removed her jacket and sat down.  
  
"I am, Greg's not. He's a lab tach." Warrick smiled at her as he changed Andy.  
  
"Yea... but I'm gonna be getting out into the field more..." Greg snnounced, proudly.  
  
"But not right now."  
  
Cassie smiled at the two, "Your both just as Nick described..."  
  
"You mean... he's talked about us? to you?" Greg stuttered.  
  
"Yes, he tells me alot..."  
  
"Now... would that be good stuff or bad stuff?"  
  
Warrick looked at her, "I remember you, you came five years ago... you split up with your boyfriend and came here for two months. We went to the circus..."  
  
"Ohh yeah, that was you? Well you have umm, changed." Cassie smiled. "I didn't recognize you!"  
  
Andy tried to get hold of Warrick's shirt for attention, and when he didn't get any he started to cry.   
  
Greg looked between the two and walked over to Andy. "I'll take him... "  
  
"Ok Greg, are you sure?" WArrick frowned.  
  
"C'mere little guy..." Greg reached across Warrick and picked up Andy. "Yea, I'm sure... "  
  
Cassie yawned and stretched alittle. "So, got your suits?"  
  
Greg held Andy against his chest and gave him his pacifier. "nope... that's what Nick is gone to pick up actually"  
  
"I see." Cassie watched Greg, "You're good with him."  
  
"Thanks... " Greg smiled over at her.  
  
*****  
  
Nick pulled up into his driveway with Grissom. "man, what a day... all i wanna do tonight is sleep.... who ever thought getting married would be so much work..."  
  
"Well at least we got everyhting you need." GRissom smiled.   
  
"Yea... that's true... I wonder how things went for everyone else?"  
  
"Open the door and we'll hope Warrick hasn't killed Greg." Grissom smiled.  
  
Nick chuckled and brought his bag inside. "greg? warrick? we're home"  
  
"Nick!" Cassie ran at Nick with her arms open.  
  
Grissom looked at Nick, then Cassie then the two others, "Huh?"  
  
"Hey Cassie! I didn't think you'd be here for another day or so... " Nick hugged his cousin  
  
"I missed you lots." She grinned and pulled away from Nick, "Hi I'm Cassie." She shook Grissom's hand.  
  
Grissom smiled and shook her hand, "Hello. I'm Gil Grissom." He looked to Nick to explain.  
  
"he's my boss... and my best man for the wedding..."  
  
"Ahh so that's who... nevermind. So where's Sara?"  
  
"Out with Catherine... probably still shopping... she should be home soon enough."  
  
"Well then, lets see the suits." Warrick smiled.  
  
Nick laid the bag on the step and took out the suits, handing them to each person. "Greg, you should be grateful you have a black tux, I was half-tempted to get an orange or blue one... you know, to suit your style" He chuckled.   
  
"That would have been cool." Cassie grinned.  
  
"About a dress, where might I buy one?" She grinned sweetly.  
  
"I think Sara and Cath would be more than happy to take you shopping..." Nick said, casually.  
  
Grissom smiled, "I'm sure they would." He looked at Greg and at Cassie, he then looked at nick.  
  
Warrick frowned, "I'm sure Greg'd take you to the mall tomorrow night..."  
  
Cassie smiled to Greg, "Would you?"  
  
Greg smiled. "Yea... sure, that'd be no problem."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, "So which room is mine Nicky?"  
  
"upstairs at the end of the hall... it's the last door on your right.... Greg, would you show her please?" Nick looked over at him.  
  
Sara pulled up to the house. "We're home." Nick watched Greg show Cassie to her room and walked over to Sara. "Hi hunny." Sara kissed Nick.  
  
"Hey baby... how'd your day go?"  
  
"Mmmm It was ok, missed you." She kissed Nick, "Yours?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Warrick annouced to the room.  
  
"Hello Sara, Catherine." Gil smiled.  
  
"Hey Gil!" Catherine smiled and walked over to him.   
  
He smiled and looked at her, "Have fun?"  
  
"Yep... can't wait for the next wedding now..." She grinned. "How about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just met Nick's cousin, Cassie." He grinned and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"And?" Cath looked at him. "what's she like?" She added.  
  
"Umm, she's nice, very bubbly... Very greg." He smiled.  
  
"I see... I'll talk to her later i'm sure..." Catherine remarked.  
  
"Your cousin?" Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"Yea... Cassie, remember I mentioned her to you..." Nick smiled  
  
"Ohh yeah... I remember..."  
  
"Gil... I need your opinion on something ok?" Catherine looked over at Sara and smiled at her before picking up the bag with her dress in it.  
  
Sara grinned, knowing what was coming. "You can go change in my room."  
  
Catherine ran into the room and quickly changed into her dress for the wedding. She opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway. Grissom was turned back on ot her at the moment. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "So what do you think Gil?"  
  
Gil, who was midway through saying to Warrick that he was amzed Nick's cousin was so like Greg, turned and couldn't speak. She was gorgous, and even then it was an understatment. Catherine was perfect to him, he couldn't say anything, his breath caught in his throat, he forgot all the people around him and only saw Catherine.  
  
Catherine walked over to him and blushed slightly. "Gil Grissom is speachless? Does the dress really look that good on me?" Cath grinned.  
  
"See I said it was nice, Nicky cover your eyes, oggle me... not Cath." Sara grinned.  
  
"Cath I'm amazed, you look good... you do realise that your meant to dress down so Sara is the center of attention..." Warrick laughed.  
  
"well just you wait till you see Sara... her dress looks gorgeous on her... " Catherine smiled  
  
"ok Sara... go change into your dress now..." Nick smiled.  
  
"Nicky... now you know that you aren't allowed to see her in her dress until the wedding day... so you're all going to have to wait..." Catherine grinned.  
  
"Hehe." Sara kissed his nose.  
  
"Hey Nick that room is amazing... wow nice dress!" Cassie smiled, as she walked back to the group.  
  
"Thanks... you must be Cassie?" Catherine assumed.  
  
"Yup, and since your not wearing a ring, you must be Catherine?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"Yea... that's me... Nice to meet you"  
  
"And you're Sara!" Cassie hugged Sara.  
  
"Hi Cassie, nice to finally meet you." She smiled at the younger woman.  
  
Cassie looked at Grissom, "Whats up with...." She followed his line of sight, "Ohh! I see!"  
  
Warrick had to laugh, he couldn't help it.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and took Grissom by the hand and led him down the hall. She looked back at Sara and smiled before leaving her sight  
  
Grissom quickly came crashing down to earth. "Catherine where are we going?" He asked but followed.  
  
Cassie looked at Greg, "Has he been hit on the head or something?"  
  
Nick laughed at the scene before him. "ok.. as much as I'm enjoying all of this excitement. I'm hungry... so how about we all get some dinner?"  
  
"Yummy," Sara kissed Nick, "I think thats a good idea..."  
  
*~*  
  
Grissom frowned "Catherine why are we in here?"  
  
Catherine just smiled at him.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm assuming that when Griss and Cath are finished, they'll join us... " Nick smirked at Sara  
  
SAra smiled and nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
"Gil... is there anything in your life right now that doesn't involve work or bugs? Wait... I mean, Do you think that we'd be able to... Have dinner sometime. Not like we have in the past, but..." Catherine rambled a little.  
  
He didn't know what came over him, hell he'd been acting out of character all day. He just leaned over and kissed her. Maybe it's true actions speak louder than words. Heck he didn't words.   
  
Catherine was pleasently surprised and found herself responding to him. She cradled his head in her hands, caressing the back of his neck, kissing him back. She didn't know what had come over him, but she was glad it had.  
  
Gil pulled back and looked at her. Was he in love? SAra once said she wished she had no feelings like him, so how could he be in love?  
  
Catherine smiled at him and looked down at the floor, almost embarassed to act so instinctively.  
  
He moved her face to his, there was no need for words, his eyes said everything.  
  
Catherine's smile gre to a grin as she threw her arms around him and pulled him to her, kissing his cheek, and his lips.  
  
*~*  
  
Outisde Warrick looked at the others sitting around, "They've been in there a long time... and no wordds have been heard... I'm worried..."  
  
"Maybe their not talking..." Cassie pondered aloud.  
  
"maybe one of us should go see what's going on?" Greg smiled.  
  
"Dude! If their... and you walk in... griss'll kill you."  
  
"Eww guys, that IS gross." Sara crunched her nose up and snuggled into Nick's arms.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Hey... personally, I think it's about time... so let's just let them have their 'moment' ok?"  
  
Sara smiled and kissed Nick.  
  
"that's cool man, besides... I'm starved. let's get some eats..." Greg smirked.  
  
"Yum!" Cassie smiled.  
  
Warrick frowned, "Umm I'll go get it... pizza ok?"  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Greg asked, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Nah, I'm ok, I'll get some beer too." Warrick grinned and grabbed his keys and jacket.  
  
"ok... you need any extra money or anything?" Greg once again offered. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a 20 and handed it to warrick before he left.  
  
"I'm cool." Warrick walked out.  
  
Sara smiled and watched Warrick go. "Now wheres my baby boy?"  
  
Greg picked up Andrew and handed him over to Sara. "There you go mommy"  
  
"Ohh hi baby... did you miss mommy?" Sara smiled rocking Andrew, "I think it's time for bed..."  
  
Cassie smiled at Sara and Andrew. She turned and looked at Nick as he gazed at Sara and Andrew.  
  
"You want me to put him down?" Nick asked Sara.  
  
"I'll do it..." She smiled and walked off to his little blue room.  
  
Cassie sat back round, she looked at Greg, "What you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing..." Greg smiled at her sheepishly.   
  
"What? Tell me!" Cassie threw a cusion at him,  
  
"I was just thinking that... well, when we go to the mall, I was wondering if you might wanna grab a snack and catch a movie..." Greg asked.  
  
"Like a date?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"well.. yea i guess..." Greg said quietly, a little shy.  
  
"m'kay." Cassie nodded.  
  
"Ok, we have pizza!" Warrick grinned walking back in.  
  
.... Continued in Chapter 17.... 


	17. Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 17  
  
Greg smiled back at Cassie before walking out to Warrick to help him with the pizza and beer.  
  
Cassie smiled and went to the fridge and got a can of soda.  
  
"What did I miss?" Warrick whispered to Greg.  
  
"I asked out Cassie... and she said yes.." Greg paused.   
  
"You gonna tell Nick?"  
  
"Yea...of course. Why? You think he'll mind?"  
  
"Do I think Nick'll mind you dating one of the only girl relatives, besides his own sisters, that he is closest to? ummm.... No?" Warrick said sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon man... I need some support" Greg gave Warrick a look.  
  
"I'm just saying, I wanna see it!" He grinned and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm taking the trash out." Cassie shouted and went outside. She walked out and to the bin, dumped the sack in it and turned back to the door. She stopped walking, thinking she heard something, "Hello?" She waited for a minute and shrugged hearing nothing as she walked to the door again.  
  
He peered out from a bush off in the distance. *Who is that?* he thought to himself, wondering if she'd cause any trouble in his plan. *Who cares... if she gets in my way, I'll just kill her...* He ducked back into the bush trying not to make any more noise than he already had. He had been monitoring the house and the occupants for months now. But he'd never dared being this close up, for fear of being caught. He smirked to himself. *those idiots will never catch me... they're to stupid to realize what's happening right under their noses... and won't realize it until it's too late*  
  
Sara walked back to the kitchen. "What's happening? Where's Cassie?"  
  
"She took the garbage out..." Greg responded  
  
"Ohh." Sara nodded, smiling as she snatched a piece of Greg's crust from him.  
  
"I'm going to get her and let her know her pizza is gonna get cold..." Nick chuckled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Ok, then..." Warrick started and handed out some extra pizza to Greg and Sara.  
  
Nick opened the door and called out. "Cassie! c'mon your food's getting cold..."  
  
"There's something out there." Cassie shouted.  
  
Chad looked out from the bush at Nick standing there, right in his line of sight. *I could get such a good shot right now... and still have time to get away... but Nigel told me to wait... ah, the hell with him!* Chad thought and pointed his gun.  
  
Nick felt uneasy. "Cassie! Get back in the house... " He called out to her.  
  
"Ok Nicky." Cassie walked up sensing Nick's uneasy feeling and hugged him.  
  
Chad heard something rustle next to him as he was about to shoot, when he fell backwards and shot upwards, towards the open sky. "Shit..."   
  
Nick jumped at the shot and quickly pushed Cassie inside, following behind her. Cassie screamed, rushing inside. Greg and Warrick dropped their slices of pizza and ran out towards the outside door. Sara gasped and hurried to Andy's room, scooping up the small baby into her arms. Gil ran out and looked down the hall. Catherine followed behind him, grabbing onto his hand.  
  
"Go upstairs... stay with Greg." Nick ordered Cassie and ran down the hall to find the others. Cassie nodded and ran up the stairs with Greg.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Gil shouted.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Catherine asked.  
  
Greg ran over to Cassie. "Are you ok? what happened?" He asked, holding her to him.  
  
"There was a gun shot... a loud bang..." Cassie held on to Greg.  
  
Nick looked out one of the windows to see if he could spot anyone outside.  
  
"I called Brass." annouced Warrick.  
  
"Where's Sara?" Gil asked.  
  
Nick whiped around and ran down the hall towards Andy's room. "Sara! Andy!" Sara held Andy close to her, sitting on the floor in the corner. Nick walked over to them and hugged them. "It's ok..."  
  
"Are you ok Sara?" Gil asked.  
  
Sara nodded and held Andy. "Where's Cassie, she ok?"  
  
"Yea... just a little shaken.." Nick said quietly. "She's with Greg..."  
  
"That a good idea?" Warrick asked, half-smirking.  
  
"Yea... if I can trust Greg enough to take care of my son... I'm sure I can trust him enough to take care of my cousin..." Nick commented as Warrick coughed.  
  
"Warrick, not now." Gil frowned.  
  
Nick looked at all of them. "Warrick, what did Brass say his ETA was... because we need to get outside immediately and start searching for this bastard... If we don't he's going to get away.."  
  
"10 mintues." Warrick answered, looking from Nick to Grissom.  
  
"I'm not waiting that long... This guy's probably already on the move." Nick reached for his gun.  
  
"Nick! Don't dare!" Sara shouted which made Andrew start to cry.  
  
"Sara... someone just shot at me and Cassie... They endangered everyone here, and I'm not letting him get away with it..." Nick said firmly, in a low-growl.  
  
"Shh Andy, do you want Daddy?" Sara said softly trying to soothe Andrew, and make an attempt to change Nick's mind.  
  
Nick leaned down and kissed Andy's forehead. "I'll be back baby.."  
  
Sara heard the sirens outside, "Well that's gonna scare the guy away..."  
  
Nick stood up and took his gun out, checking the barrel to see that it was fully loaded, and headed for the door. "I'm going go talk to Brass, and probably help him search the area..."  
  
"Nick!" Sara yelled. Nick stopped and turned around. Sara handed Andrew to Nick and took the gun.  
  
Gil went out to see Brass. "There was a shot, everyones inside..."  
  
Brass nodded. "Alright... I'll get my boys to search the area" Brass sent the officers on a search and walked back inside. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Sara's freaked, Cassie is too... Nick is fuming." Gil recounted. "You got a set of gloves?" He asked as he checked his Tahoe for his kit.  
  
Brass patted his pocket. "as always..." He looked around and watched his officers start the search on their own. "Let's talk to them first..." Brass walked in the room and spotted Nick pacing the room with Andy in his arms. "Nick..." He walked over to him. "You gotta calm down... I got my guys searching the area..."  
  
Nick looked up at Brass. "I don't care how many guys you have out there... they're not going to find him. I know it was Chad... and I know that as soon as he made the shot he took off."  
  
Sara walked back in, "Nick, please calm down..." Nick handed Andy back over to Sara and let out a deep breath. Cassie walked into the room to see Nick.   
  
"Nick... what would have happened if you went out on your own and you did find him!? He has tried to kill you and you would just make it easier for him by go after him on your own! You can't lose you head like that... you gotta think about things like this!" Brass forcefully told Nick, almost shouting at him.  
  
"Brass." Sara growled.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cassie.  
  
"This is captain Brass. LVPD." Sara said simply.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Sara... but your boy here needs to keep his cool..." Brass said to her.  
  
Nick gave Brass a side-long look. "Hey.. I think I can handle myself... "  
  
"No, Brass is right. Can everyone leave us for a minute?" Sara asked. Everyone nodded and left the room without another word. Nick turned to face Sara. "How dare you..." Sara looked at Nick and then put Andy down.  
  
"How dare I? What are you - " Nick started  
  
"You would have ran out there guns blazing, got yourself shot and left me alone to raise our son..." Sara paused, her voice faultering.  
  
"I - " Nick stopped. "I wouldn't have gotten shot... I wouldn't have left you..." Nick stopped, frowning. "I would have shot that bastard first before he'd have a chance" Nick added, more to himself than anything.  
  
"Nick... how can you be so sure?" Sara looked at him.  
  
"I can't... " Nick frowned, looking down at the floor. Sara looked at Nick and shook her head before walking away. "Sara!" Nick called after her. "Sara! Come back... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't EVER do that again. You have more to worry about than just me, you have Andy." Sara said looking at Nick.  
  
"I know.. i'm sorry..." Nick looked into Sara's eyes.  
  
Sara kissed Nick, "Come on, Cassie looked worried."  
  
Nick nodded and went back to pick up Andy, then followed Sara out of the room. Cassie was hugging Greg on the sofa.  
  
Greg looked up from his place on the couch, and looked over at Sara and Nick. "Is everything ok now?"  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah."   
  
*~*~*  
  
Outisde Gil and Warrick looked around the area. They found footprints but no bullet or bullet casing.  
  
Brass walked over by them. "Find anything?"  
  
"Nope. Well footprints, but nothing other than that." Grissom frowned, obviously frustrated.  
  
Brass sighed. "My guys haven't found anything yet either..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cassie looked at Nick, "I can't stay here."  
  
"Is it because of the shooting?" Nick paused. Cassie nodded, looking down at the floor, slightly upset.  
  
"Hey! I have a spare room at my place that you're more than welcome to use..." Greg spoke up. Warrick snorted at Greg.  
  
"If you'd feel better there..." Sara added, looking to Nick also.  
  
"I understand... I do... And it's probably for the best anyway..." Nick said, approving of Greg's offer. Cassie silently went to gather her stuff.  
  
"You don't mind Greg, do you?" Sara asked. Warrick snorted again.  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Greg smirked over at Warrick, giving him a smug look of satisfaction.  
  
*~* (Later On That Night) *~*  
  
Cassie walked out after settling in her room. She was wearing her pj shorts and vest top. "Hey Greg, that room is massive!"  
  
Greg smiled, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Glad you like it"  
  
She sat on the swivel chair. "Greg your appartment is the best. Nick used to have a place like this when he was at collage! Apart from the playstation!" She got up and looked at Greg's CD collection.  
  
"Make yourself at home ok?" Greg kicked the fridge door shut and walked out with a sandwich.  
  
"Yeah ok Greg." She looked at his game collection. "Ohh I had this one. I smashed it though..." Sitting down she looked through them. Cassie turned and looked back at Greg, "So whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"You wanna watch a movie... I have plenty here..." Greg smiled. "Or we can play playstation..."  
  
"Ohh Playstation!" Cassie smiled. "Hey Greg..."  
  
"yea?" Greg asked, getting the games out.  
  
"Why would my cousin tell me that I've to watch you... so you don't 'oogle' at me... do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"No... I don't... Nick's just protective... and If I did anything he didn't approve of, I'd end up dead.." Greg smiled  
  
"I guess." Cassie smiled. She had Nick's smile, probably a family thing.  
  
Greg skimmed through the games in his hand. "So, what games did you want to play? I've got plenty to choose from..."  
  
"Britney's dance??? ohh Greg please say this isn't yours!" Cassie looked at Greg.   
  
"no... it's my cousin's.. I was babysitting her a couple weeks ago.." Greg made-up an excuse as to why that game was in his house.  
  
"Uh huh..." She looked and smiled, "So what can I beat you at? Racing games? fighting games?"  
  
"Nothing... I am the Master of Every Game EVER Created!!" Greg proclaimed proudly  
  
Cassie smiled and looked at him, "I'll play you at the Britney game... it's dancing yeah?"  
  
"Yea... you're on..." Greg popped the game in his playstation and turned it on  
  
"So is this the one with the dance board on the floor or do you use this?" She asked holding up the controller.  
  
"The controller version... I don't have the floor one yet..." Greg said absent-mindedly. "I mean, my cousin doesn't have it yet.."  
  
Cassie burst out laughing, "Wh..what!? I.." She was in a heap on the floor, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey!" Greg gave her a look. "alright already...So I like the dance games... that involve Brittney Spears... it's not THAT funny" Greg shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Who is Chad?" Cassie switched gears and looked at Greg seriously.  
  
"Chad?!" Greg was a little surprised by her sudden question. "Why... why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why do they all think he was outside Nick's with a gun?" She said as she played the game.  
  
"I guess Nick didn't tell you..." Greg said more to himself. "I'm not sure if i should tell you, because if Nick didn't, then it was probably for the best..." Greg said, trying to get her to dismiss the question  
  
"Grreegg... pleeaase." She turned and looked at him with her big eyes.  
  
"ok... Chad is the guy that tried to kill Nick and ended up putting him in a coma." Greg said simply, thinking of no other way to say it. "We think he's still after Nick..."  
  
Cassie looked at him, "Why didn't nick tell me?"  
  
"He probably didn't want you to worry... and figured that it was safer this way..."  
  
"I guess. Umm would you mind if I went to bed?" She smiled.  
  
Greg stopped playing the game and looked at her. "no.. not at all..." Greg shut off the game. "if you need anything, just lemme know" Greg paused, again, "and don't tell Nick That i told you about Chad..."  
  
Cassie smiled, "ok Greg. Good Night."  
  
"G'night"  
  
.... Continued in 18 .... 


	18. A Certain Slant Of Light

A/N: I intended to post this last week, but unfortunately i couldn't... so I'm rewarding you today with more than one chapter!!! And in return, I'm hoping for more than 2 reviews... *GRINS*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Catherine took the photos of the shoeprints and headed towards the evidence room, stopping next to Grissom's office. She knocked on the door lightly and poked her head in. "Hey.." Grissom smiled up at her and the looked at the files hopelessly. "Got nothing?" Catherine stepped inside, walking up to his desk and looking at the file in his hand.  
  
"Nope... I mean there's stuff still in trace and I'm waiting on the bullet but nothing other than that..." Grissom looked at the papers.  
  
"I was just bringing these photos of the shoeprints we found, to the evidence room..." Cath sighed. "If we don't have enough evidence now, we just have to wait till he makes another move, I'm just worried about how dangerous it'll be..."  
  
"I've checked the to let bulidings and Nick and Sara's area... he's gone, again!" Gil slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"I know... and next time he'll be more careful not to be seen or to fool up..." Catherine frowned. "Maybe we should ask Brass to have an police escourt with Nick till Chad is caught... as extra precaution, if he does show up again"  
  
"What if we miss him again, I mean GOD DAMN CATH! He's gotten away twice already!" Grissom shouted in a rage. Everyone looked out their rooms down the corridor.  
  
"Gil... I know that... But what else are we supposed to do? risk Nick's life to bait this guy out??"  
  
"No..." Grissom sat down beat. "I don't know Catherine... I just... don't know." He sighed and slumped his shoulders. It was odd of Gil Grissom to have emotions during a case, but this was Nick and Sara.  
  
Catherine walked around his desk to his side and looked down at him. She knelt next to him and looked into his eyes. "Gil... We'll get him... we will... Sooner or later he'll come out of hiding, slip-up, and we'll catch him... I promise"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Go home, see Lynsey..."  
  
"Gil..." Catherine protested  
  
"Catherine."  
  
Cath sighed, knowing she'd never win with him. "I'll only leave if you come with me..." she decided to give it one last shot  
  
"No, go be with your daughter. Take her for ice-cream..." He smiled, "I want to look over this one more time."  
  
"ok... " Catherine squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile.  
  
Gil watched her walk away and grinned. He chuckled at his grin and stood up. He turned off his desk lamp and locked his door heading out to catch up with Catherine.  
  
Catherine dropped the evidence off and headed out the door. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing Grissom. "hey.. i thought you were staying here?"  
  
"I decided lifes to short, I want to take you and Lynsey out for ice-cream..." He smiled.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea..." Catherine smiled  
  
He grinned and led Catherine to his Tahoe.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara looked at Andy sleep. His slight snore reminded her of Nick. She grinned. Nick looked over at Sara, "hey you..."  
  
"Shh, Andrew." She smiled and walked over to Nick, "I love you." Then she kissed him.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"I'm scared." Sara said softly.  
  
"Hun?" Nick hugged her close  
  
"What if he comes after Andrew?"  
  
"He won't... I won't let him..." Nick looked down at her. Sara smiled slightly and cuddled into Nick.   
  
** Chad grinned to himself watching the couple, oblivious to his presence. He knew that from where he was positioned, no one would be able to spot him. "Enjoy your moments together... it won't last long..." Chad said to himself, peering through his binoculars once again. **  
  
Nick held Sara close to him, and frowned. He knew that this wouldn't end until Chad was caught and put in Jail, but he didn't want this to go on and end up affecting his son or Sara. He wanted to protect his son from everything evil, and he'd do it at all costs.  
  
Sara frowned, "Maybe we should move him into our room tonight..."  
  
Nick shook himself mentally. "Hmm? Yea... that'd be a good idea"  
  
Sara smiled and picked up Andrew as softly as she could. He briefly opened his eyes to see his mom and then closed them again. Sara smiled at the little boy and carried him into the master bedroom. Nick picked up one of the small cribs and brought it into their room, laying it next to their bed. He fixed the blankets and pillows for him. Sara was tired and yawned as she rocked Andrew. Laying on the bed she kept their baby close to her being careful not to crush him. Nick smiled at the two and turned of the main light, leaving only the night-light on. he kissed Sara's and Andrew's froeheads. "Night night..." He whispered and crept out of the room quietly, to let them rest in peace.  
  
** Chad chuckled to himself and watched as Nick exited the room. "Don't you worry... I'll take good care of them once you're out of the way..." A grin spread across his face and he looked down at the pictures in his hand. One was of the Three, but over Nick's head, was a picture of Chad. The other picture was the same but Nick was still in it, although his face was half-scratched out. **  
  
Sara yawned waking up a while later. She looked at the clock and then down at Andy. She placed the little boy in the small crib Nick had brought in then went to find Nick. She shivered and grabbed one of his sweaters on the way.  
  
** "I think I'll keep this one" He tuck the photo of Sara, Andrew and Him, into his bag. "And I'll send this one to Nick and his friends, as a wedding gift" He sealed the other photo into an envelope. **  
  
Nick was lying on the couch, taking a small nap. A case file was still in his hands. Sara turned off the discovery channel and took the papers out of Nick's hand. She then went to get a blanket to cover Nick so he wouldn't get cold. She tucked it round Nick and kissed his forehead. Nick cuddled into the blanket, and welcomed the warmth. He mumbled a bit in his sleep and then drifted off again. She smiled at him and turned off all but one lamp. "I love you Nicky." She whispered.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine happily walked along with Gil next to her, lost in her own thoughts. Despite the events that happened earlier at Nicks, She had to admit that things turned out well, at least for her and Gil.  
  
"So you gonna open the door Cath?" Grissom smirked at her, "This ice cream isn't going to last much longer..."  
  
Catherine looked up at Grissom. "Sorry..." She smiled and opened the door for them. She walked inside and flipped on the lights.  
  
"When does Lynsey get back?" Asked Gil. He put the icecream in the freezer and went on to put away most of the other things Catherine bought.  
  
"She should be back in a half-hour... My sister took them out to a movie first..." Catherine walked up behind him  
  
"Ok, so what do we do now?" Gil asked as he closed the cupboard door.  
  
A smile crept across her face. "Well, we could go sit and watch some TV, or listen to somemusic for a bit... or do you have any better suggestions?"  
  
"Ms Willows whatever are you suggesting?" Gil raised his eyebrow.  
  
Catherine just smirked over at him and took his hand, walking to the living room.  
  
Grissom followed her grinning.  
  
Just then the door slammed shut and all you heard was, "Mommy!"  
  
Catherine's face fell slightly and she forced a smiled looking out of the living room. "Lyns! you're home early..."  
  
"I know, we didn't go to the cinema we went to, UNCLE GIL!" Lynsey ran over to Gil and gave him a big hug.  
  
Grissom chuckled and gave Lynsey a bear hug.  
  
"You guys want ice-cream now?" Catherine asked heading for the kitchen  
  
"Yeah!" They both screamed and ran into the kitchen.   
  
Catherine couldn't help but laugh. She took the ice-cream down and filled three bowls. She took her own bowl and walked back to the living sitting on the couch. She had just sat down when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back" She laid her ice-cream aside and headed to the front door.  
  
Grissom walked back into the living, Lynsey at his side and they both sat and ate the icecream.  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
Catherine paid the Paper Boy and walked back, with the newspaper in hand. She laid it on the table and took a seat on the other side of Gil.  
  
"Can I have the crossword?" Grissom asked.  
  
Catherine nodded and handed it to him smiling. "You know that I never get to do these anymore... I'm always giving them to you..."  
  
Lynsey smiled up at her mom and Grissom, "It that mail?"  
  
"what?" Catherine looked confused. "Mail?"  
  
Lynsey pointed to the white envelope on the floor.  
  
Catherine picked it up and looked at it, turning it around. "It's.. for you?" She handed the small envelope to Gil.  
  
"Me?" Gil frowned and took the envelope off Catherine and opened it. "Ohh my... Ummm, I have to go to the Lab."  
  
"Gil?! What is it?" Catherine looked over at him.  
  
He showed her the picture. "No touching." He grabbed his jacket, "I'll call greg, you get Warrick, then go with Lynsey to see Sara and Nick. Don't tell them, just take Lynsey to see Andrew or something..."  
  
"I'm going to see Andrew!?" Lynsey jumped up.  
  
"I'll come to the lab after ok?" Catherine said, then turned to Lynsey. "I'll bring you over there and see if you can stay there for a few hours ok?"  
  
"Yes!" Lynsey jumped up and ran to get ready.  
  
"I'll see you later..." Gil smiled and walked out.  
  
.... Continued in 19 .... 


	19. Tricks and Treats

Chapter 19  
  
Cassie stretched and smiled. She jumped out of bed and walked to the main room.  
  
Greg had slept in unusually late and just climbed out of bed when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He walked out, forgetting he was only clad in his silk boxers, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Cassie turned and saw Greg, "Wow... I mean hey Greg!" She grinned. She was wearing her little boys shorts and a tank top.  
  
Greg looked at her, confused, and then looked down at himself. His face started to turned red as he inched back towards his room.  
  
"Hey don't mind me, I was just admiring the view." She smiled.  
  
Greg ducked into his room and grabbed a white beater top and slipped on a pair of track pants, then walked back to the kitchen again  
  
Cassie face dropped. She then perked up, "So what food do you have."  
  
"Whatever's in my fridge and cupboards..." Greg laughed. "But I wouldn't eat anything if it's pushed back in a corner... who knows how long it been there..."  
  
Cassie smiled and went to look, "Greg there's like nothing in here..."  
  
"really? I was sure i picked up groceries a few weeks ago..." Greg scratched his head.  
  
"Weeks?? Greg... you ate them..." Cassie laughed.  
  
"I guess so... hmm, guess we'll have to run out to the store then?" Greg smiled  
  
"K. I'll get my clothes on." Cassie smiled and went to get ready.  
  
Greg waited by the porch for Cassie, not bothering to change his top or fix his hair, but had grabbed some jeans instead of his track pants.  
  
Cassie walked into the bedroom and grabbed her hipster jeans and dark blue tank top with a Texas logo on it. she put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out to meet Greg, slipping on her shoes as she went to the door.  
  
"Hello! Good lookin'.... what's cookin'?" Greg grinned. "I feel a little under-dressed now..." He laughed  
  
"Huh?" Cassie looked at her self, "Ohh, umm," She blushed slightly.  
  
Greg just smiled and stepped outside, locking the door behind him.  
  
Cassie leaned against Greg car. She closed her eyes and let the sun washover her. "Come on Grego!"  
  
Greg smirked at the nick-name she'd picked up, probably from the guys. "I'm coming..." He unlocked the car-doors and hopped in the driver's seat. He looked over at Cassie to make sure she was strapped in before backing out and heading down the road to the nearest convienience store  
  
Cassie looked out the window, "So Greg, where we going? when will we be there and how long until I get food?" She smiled sweetly at Greg.  
  
"we are going to a corner store... and here we are... so you don't have to wait long for food..." Greg smirked at her, getting out of the car.  
  
"Smart ass." Cassie smiled and followed him.  
  
"now now... behave or you'll get no food from me" Greg grinned and walked into the store.   
  
Cassie grinned. She looked around and waited for Greg to get a basket. She then spotted one of the guys that worked there checking her out, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Greg grabbed a basket and threw a few food items in before heading back to Cassie and wrapping an arm around her waist, as he had noticed a few guys looking at her.  
  
"Greg?" She turned and looked at him.  
  
"c'mon.. just play along.." He winked at her.  
  
"Ok Greg..." She smirked and kissed his cheek. She then took his hand in hers and went to the ceral isle.  
  
Greg browsed through a few brands, feeling like this was totally normal. Him being there with Cassie looking for food. "so what kind did you want?"  
  
"your house." She replied picking up captain crunch.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me... I like almost anything... as long as it has sugar..." greg smiled, getting some lucky charms.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some ice tea for myself." Cassie smiled.  
  
"ok..." greg nodded and browsed through another food isle.  
  
Cassie walked to the drinks, "Ok, where would I keep the ice tea?" She asked herself.  
  
Greg picked up some bread, milk and juice before looking for Cassie.  
  
She was over asking the clerk about icetea, "Excuse me, where's your ice tea?"  
  
Greg walked up behind her holding a box, after over hearing her ask for it. "Is this the kind you like?"  
  
"Thanks babe." She planted a kiss on Greg's lips, "your the best." She smirked and walked off.  
  
Greg had a goofy look on his face and went into a slight daze, not really noticing the odd look he was getting from the cashier.  
  
"Greg, if you put the items up then we can pay..."  
  
Greg blinked and realized he was just standing there like an idiot, and finally put the items on the counter and paid for them.  
  
"Come on hunny, whats wrong..." Cassie suddenly had an idea, "Was twice this morning not enough?" She restrained the laugh that was building at Greg's face.  
  
Greg's jaw dropped and his face turned beet red. He grabbed his food in one hand and Cassie's hand in the other before racing out of the store. As soon as he was safe in his car he turned to face her. "What was THAT??" His eyes were wider and he had an unbelievable look.  
  
Cassie doubled over laughing. "I.. I'm.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry Greg," She tried to control her laughter, "I just, I just couldn't resist... I mean your face..." She stopped laughing and looked at greg. "I'm sorry Greg..."  
  
"Sure you are... well you enjoy you fun for now, cuz i will get even." Greg smiled slyly.  
  
"Suuuuure you will Greg..." She smiled, "Just don't forget, I'm a Stokes..."  
  
Greg gave her a dirty look and drove back to his house. He got out and unlocked the door and opened it for her.  
  
"What you up to Sanders?" She looked at him.  
  
"nothing... not at all, Miss 'I'm a stokes'...."  
  
"Greg."  
  
Greg just smiled at her and went to get the rest of the food.  
  
Cassie frowned, *Whats he up to?*  
  
She went to help him with the bags. She made sure she watched Greg's every move.  
  
Greg had secretly slipped one of the "lab-rats" from his house into one of the bags. it was actually a small white mouse he was given as a joke one Christmas, as a pet. "You wanna grab a few of those... I only have two arms..." greg laughed, grabbed a few bags, leaving the one with the mouse for her.  
  
"K." She tokk the bag from the car and palced it on the work top. "I'll empty this one it's got the cera.......... AHHHHHH." Cassie squealed and ran into Greg's arms. "Mouse!"  
  
Greg grinned at her, laughing as he watched the mouse scurrie over towards them.   
  
"GREG!" She ran behind him, "Kill it, no wait Don't kill it, throw it outside!!" She screamed.  
  
Greg bent down and picked up the mouse, laying it in his hand and walked over to Cassie. "Cassie... I'd like you to meet Neko... my pet mouse, or as the guys would say, my brother lab-rat..." Greg laughed, placing the mouse on his shoulder.  
  
"Greg, I will kill you!" She huffed and walked off to her room.  
  
Greg just grinned, laughing to himself. "Don't mess with me... Isn't that right Neko?" He talked to his mouse, laying him back into the small cage.  
  
Cassie smiled and walked out to the kitchen, "That was funny Greg, a REAL laugh... but do you know whats more funny?" She asked getting closer to him with each word softly spoken.  
  
Greg raised an eye-brow at her. "Dare i ask?"  
  
By this time Cassie was right infront of Greg, "Well, Greg, this is funny as I'm not ..." She leaned in to kiss him. feeling him lean in also she quickly pulled back, "I'm not going to kiss a lab rat!" She stuck her tongue out and smiled knowing Greg was extremely hot by this point.  
  
"now.. wait a minute... that was cheating. That's not fair and definately not funny..." Greg gave her a hard look. "Should I ask Neko what he thinks about this?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "Your right Greg." She walked to him again, only this time kissed Greg quickly on the cheek and walked to her room to get properly dressed.  
  
Greg shook his head in amusement. He looked over at Neko. "You know, she was right about one thing.... She's definately a Stokes..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sara cuddled Andy closer to her, who she had removed from his crib earlier. Nick had been up with Andy during the night and fallen back to sleep on the bed again, curled up against the pillow. His hair was ruffled and he looked so boy-ish when he was asleep. Sara opened her eyes and saw Nick. She kissed him softly and lifted Andy. She walked back into his nusery and placed him back in his normal crib. She then walked back into her bedroom and watched Nick. Nick mumbled incoherently in his sleep, rolling over on his back, next to the edge of the bed. He pulled a blanket over him and wrapped it up around his chin, while still asleep. Nick moved over a little more and fell off the bed, landing on the floor with the blankets tangled around him. Nick woke up instantly and rubbed his head slightly. 'ow...' he said soflty to himself, his lower-lip pouting slightly.  
  
"Aww did you hurt yourself?" Sara went over and kissed Nick's head.   
  
He looked up at Sara and grinned at her. "That makes it feel much better..."  
  
Sara grabbed the covers and put them back on the bed. She smiled at Nick and kissed him on the lips.   
  
Nick pulled himself off the floor and climbed back on the bed. "Where's Andy?"  
  
"In his bed." She smiled following Nick back to bed. "Asleep."  
  
"Oh really?" Nick grinned, laying down on the pillow and pulling Sara to him. "Any ideas what we should do with this free time??"  
  
"Ummmmmm." Sara kissed Nick passionately. She then wingled her eye brows.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows and kissed Sara back, tenderly stroking her cheek and letting his fingers trail down her neck.  
  
She smiled and captured his mouth with hers. Allowing her hands to go through his messy hair.  
  
"mmm Sara..." Nick smiled, pulling back softly while still running his fingers up along her sides. "How about we get you out of those clothes?" Nick kissed her fiercely, tugging on the hem of her pajama top.  
  
"Return the favour and your on..." She said lifting her top off and helping Nick with his clothes. She then leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
*****  
  
Sara felt the cold breeze from he window hit her leg, it shoot back under the covers in which her and Nick had became tangled in. Looking over at him she smiled.   
  
Nick looked over at her, smiling gently as he pulled her towards him again, encircling his arms around her waist. "I love you..."  
  
"Really, good for me!" She teased him.  
  
"Do you know who I love?" She smiled.  
  
"I dunno... who?" Nick asked.  
  
"This guy, at work..." She kissed Nick, "He's very sexy, and I love him."  
  
"oh really... Must be Greg..." nick smiled, jokingly.  
  
Sara sat up, "How did you know!?"  
  
"Call it men's intuition..." Nick chuckled, kising Sara's forehead.  
  
"Ahh well then..." She snuggled into Nick. "Nick..."  
  
"yea?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too..." Nick kissed the top of her head again. Sara snuggled and fell asleep again.  
  
.... continued in 20 .... 


	20. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 20  
  
Catherine walked back into the lab with a tray of extra-strong double-double coffees. She carried the hot beverages down the hall to Grissom's office, knocking lightly on the door before opening it and walking in. Grissom looked at the photo again. He was stumbed, looking up he smiled as the coffee smell hit him.  
  
"Hey you... this should help a little bit..." Catherine smiled at him setting his coffee in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Cath..." He took the coffee and cradled it in his hands. "Where did Lynsey run off to?"  
  
"She's probably in the breakroom with a movie we brought from home..." Catherine smiled.  
  
"When are you going over to check on Nick and Sara?" Grissom asked as he sipped the warm coffee. He picked the photo up again.  
  
"I'm gonna run over there after I finish delivering these coffees..."   
  
"Ok, check in with me." He smiled.  
  
"Will do..." She flashed a smile at him, and left the office.  
  
Griss grinned and went back to the photo, "Come on show me something different."  
  
Brass walked past Catherine and nodded to her and then walked into Grissom's office. "Got anything new?"  
  
"Well Jim, There's a photo of Nick's Face scratched out and I have no idea what he's gonna do next..."  
  
Brass frowned. "I dunno if he'd try anything so soon, but this is a friend of Nigel's so who knows what he's liable to do..."  
  
"What does our friend Nigel say?"  
  
"nothing.. " Brass raised an eyebrow. "well Chad's intentions are clear... and more than likely he'll try to go through with them... So What can we do to intervene? to prevent it?"  
  
"We need to get Nick and Sara to go to a safe house or something."   
  
"But if he's constantly watching them, and they don't show up around the house, won't he know somethings up?"  
  
"I don't know Jim... I just wanna catch the son of a bitch." Grissom groaned. "Cath's away to check on them."  
  
Brass layed a hand on his shoulder. "We all want this guy to go down, but we have to be careful... After all, we're dealing with someone's life on the line..."  
  
"I just want him to slip up..." Grissom moaned and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"He will... and when he does, we'll be there to take him down."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Just keep looking... I'm sure something will come to you." Brass nodded before he turned around and headed back out of the office.. "I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye Jim."  
  
*~*  
  
Catherine walked up the steps with Lynsey and knocked on Sara and Nick's door  
  
Sara answered the door. "Cath! Hi, what a surprise, "Hey Lyns!"She smiled at the young girl, then turned and called down the hallway. "Nick, Cath's here!" She smiled and let them in. "He's putting Andy down."   
  
Catherine smiled at her. "Hey... How's everything?"  
  
"Wonderful." Sara grinned as she thought of earlier that morning. "Lynsey you want a cookie?"  
  
Lynsey nodded and ran to the kitchen with Sara. Sara held the cookie jar to her. She picked one then waited for Sara to pour her some juice. "Thanks Sara."  
  
"Your welcome, You want anything Cath?" Sara shouted.  
  
"no.. I'm fine.." Catherine said as she walked down the hall  
  
Nick put Andy down and walked back out. "Hey Cath!" He smiled at her  
  
"Uncle Nick!" Lynsey shouted and ran cookie in hand to see Nick.  
  
"Hey Lyns!" Nick scooped the girl into his arms and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Where's Andy?" Lynsey asked, munching on her cookie.  
  
Sara smiled at Nick and Lynsey. "Hun, you want anything?" she asked as she started to make a sandwich.  
  
"He's asleep..." Nick turned to Sara. "No thanks.. I'm fine..."  
  
"Awww!" Lynsey pouted, "Can I watch TV? You have ALL the channels."  
  
"Sure... of course you can..." Nick smiled and let her down.  
  
"Yay!" Lynsey ran to the TV and turned on the cartoon channels.  
  
Nick walked back out to the kitchen where Sara and Catherine were. "So Cath... I take it you're here to check in on us, make sure we're not doing anything naughty?" Nick smirked. "How's everything at CSI?"  
  
Sara smiled, "Cath you want a sandwich?"  
  
"Uh, why not... " Catherine said to Sara and then turned back to Nick. "Grissom's still not getting anywhere with the photo yet... but i'm sure something will turn up"  
  
"What picture?" Sara frowned and ate the sandwich.  
  
Catherine looked up at Sara. "Picture??" She scolded herself inwardly for every mentioning it  
  
"Yeah picture, what do you mean?" Sara frowned.  
  
"ummm... it's nothing... forget i said anything about it... ok?" Cath said pleadingly, then turning her attention to her sandwich  
  
Sara looked at Nick. "Catherine... Can i assume that this has something to do with us? Something that you guy want to keep from us?" Nick looked at her.  
  
"ok... it does concern you, but I'm not at liberty to delve out any information, even to you guys. I have to leave that up to Grissom. I'm sorry..." Catherine said solemnly  
  
"Cath!" Sara scolded.  
  
"Maybe I should call him..." Nick frowned and reached for the cordless phone and dialled the crime lab. "yes... I'd like to speak with Gil Grissom. This is Nick Stokes... Yes, I'll hold..." He glanced over at Catherine.  
  
~"Gil Grissom."~  
  
"Griss... What's this I hear about a photo? one that concerns me? I think I have a right to know..."  
  
~"What? Huh? Photo? Is Cath there?" Grissom rubbed his temple.~  
  
"yes... she is." Nick answered, still waiting for his answer  
  
~"Can I talk to her?"~  
  
"One minute.." Nick looked over at Cath and handed her the phone.  
  
"hello? Gil?"  
  
~"What did you say?" Grissom fumed.~  
  
"I - I just mentioned a picture that you were working on, that had to do with them. I'm sorry, it just slipped out..." Catherine apologized  
  
~"It's ok. Tell them and I'll talk to Nick and Sara tonight..."~  
  
"Ok... I'll see you soon..." Catherine said.  
  
~"Bye."~  
  
Sara went to check on Andy. She kissed his forehead and then went back to hug Nick.  
  
Catherine glanced back from Nick to Sara. "OK... I think you guys should have a seat." She paused. "About the picture... Gil received it in an envelope earlier tonight. No Name, No Address. It's a picture of you three, that was taken recently. The thing that worried us was that Nick's face was scratched out of it. Grissom's working on it now for any trace evidence or DNA, but nothing's turned up so far..."  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell us?" Sara looked at Nick and grabbed his hand.  
  
"It only started earlier today, and we wanted to wait until the time was right..." Catherine said  
  
"The time!? When... we had a right to know!" She looked at them, "Andy!" She got up and ran to his room.  
  
Nick frowned "So.. what do we do now?" He was tired of all the games and the worry, and it showed on his face. Nick seemed to look ten years older and he seemed paler than before.   
  
"I don't know, Nick... I wish I did, but I don't. Grissom will talk to you guys tonight... maybe he's come up with something..."  
  
Sara walked back with Andy in her arms. "This is going to far..." She wiped the tears off her cheek.  
  
"I'm tired of playing games... I just want this to be over with... And it's not going to end until one of us is dead or behind bars...." Nick shook his head.  
  
"We can't stay here..." Sara looked at Nick with pleeding eyes. "Nick take us somewhere..."  
  
Nick walked over to Sara and grasped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Sara... I don't know how this is going to work, but maybe... Maybe you and Andy should go away, to your parents house or something.... all I know is that If I'm with you, I'm putting you and Andy in danger, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you..." Nick blinked the tears away.  
  
"No Nick I want to be with you... I can't leave you now..." She placed Andy in his carrier. "Ohh nick." She hugged Nick.  
  
Nick kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "Pack your bags... just in case. We should talk to Grisom first before we do anything..."  
  
Catherine walked into the living room to get Lynsey. "Come on hun... We have to leave now ok? Mommy's got to get back to work...."  
  
*~*  
  
Catherine walked down the halls towards Grissom's office, knocking on the door lightly. "Hey..."  
  
"Catherine, hi, how did Nick and Sara take the news?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Not so good... I mean, how would you react?" Cath frowned and closed the door behind her before taking a seat opposite of Grissom. "Nick's.... well, Nick's not going to be able to keep going through this... He's tired and worn out... I'm worried about him Gil..." Cath frowned again. "And Sara's out of her mind... She knows the risks, and the danger that's coming again... Gil, what are we going to do. They are our friends... we have to do something to protect them..."  
  
"I don't know what to do... I just don't know!" Grissom growled and threw the papers down on the desk.  
  
Catherine bit her lower-lip. "It's not fair..." She whispered to herself.  
  
"What if they..." Grissom started  
  
"What?" Cath looked up in interest  
  
"Grissom!" Greg shouted cutting him off.  
  
Catherine turned around in her seat. "I think you're wanted..."  
  
"I got it! We got it.... me and Warrick... we found a print and trace have something too!" Greg grinned breathlessly.  
  
Catherine looked between Greg and Grissom. "I'll go get Sara and Nick..."  
  
Warrrick ran down the corridor, "Look, we have a lead!"  
  
"What do you have?" Greg asked as he walked towards his DNA lab to retrieve the lab report on the print they had found. He returned, triumphant, with the sheet, handing it to Grissom.  
  
"Trace just back, get this there was horse crap on the back of the picture, which means..."  
  
"Stables!" Greg exclaimed.  
  
"He must have scratched the photo while it was lying on a surface with horse crap on it!" Grissom grinned. "At least it narrows the number of places he could have been."  
  
"I'll check the computer for a list of Stables in Clark County..." Greg smiled and was off agin  
  
"Warrick go check them out with Greg and Brass. Catherine go tell Sara and Nick." Grissom ordered then walked down the corridor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cath called after him  
  
"To talk have a chat..." He called and wandered away.  
  
Cath raised and eyebrow and walked in the opposite direction to tell Nick and Sara the news.  
  
Sara sat when Nick clinging onto his hand as Andy slept. She looked at Nick, he looked so drained, so different, so tired. She wanted to hold him and promise everything was ok and this was all a dream, but she couldn't.  
  
Catherine walked in the room, taking a seat in front of them. "The guys have a lead." She smiled at them. "It's not much, but it narrows downt he field quite a bit..."  
  
"Where to?" Sara asked.  
  
"The stables... there had been traces of horse maneure on the back of the photo..." She smirked  
  
Nick couldn't help but chuckle. It felt good and seemed to lighten the mood.  
  
"What you laughing at babe?" Sara asked looking at him.  
  
"It's just funny... I mean, talk about your shitty situation... " Nick smiled.  
  
"Anyway... Greg, Warrick And Brass are off to check out the stables. And Grissom's... Somewhere..."  
  
"What can we do?" Sara asked.  
  
"Just hang out here for a while I guess... not much else TO do..." Nick surmised.  
  
"Nick maybe we should get a hotel room or something, you're tired." Sara looked concerned at him.  
  
"I agree with Sara.... you should get some rest..." Catherine shared in Sara's concern towards Nick.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep much, but ok...." Nick nodded.  
  
"Good, come on, I think someone else needs to be settled as well. I'll need to go back to the house, I've forgotten some of Andy's things."  
  
"alright.." Nick turned back to Catherine. "We'll talk to you tomorrow.. and we'll have our cell's on all night if you need to reach us..."  
  
"Bye Cath." Sara smiled and took Andy's carrier and bag, then followed Nick.  
  
Nick opened the Tahoe door for Sara and climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"you ok to drive?" Sara asked rubing his hand.   
  
"Yea... I think so..." Nick tried to stifle a yawn. "Maybe you should drive..." He smiled at her  
  
"Ok." She moved into the drivers seat as Nick walked round to the pasenger side. "To the house then where?"  
  
"uhh... a motel? probably Morris Motels? Good rooms at a good price..." Nick commented.  
  
"Ok babe." She smiled and drove up the drive to their home. "I should have left some lights on..."  
  
Nick got out of the Tahoe and got Andy before walking up to Sara. "Just watch your step.... you have the keys?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah," She unlocked the door and turned on the hallway light. She walked into the living room and turned on the lights so the house was fully lit. "I'm going to get his stuff."  
  
Nick held Andy in his arms and walked up to his and Sara's room to grab his own bag. He walked back out and headed to Andrew's room.  
  
Sara walked down to Andy's room and grabbed his overnight bag and took what was needed.  
  
"You got everything?" Nick asked, poking his head in.  
  
"Almost babe..." Sara called, "Just need to find his Texas Ted..."  
  
Nick chuckled and walked into the room with Andy. "I think it's in his play pen..."  
  
"Ok." she went to his play pen and picked it up. It was Andy's favourite teddy. She put it in the bag,"what else do I need for overnight."  
  
"Just the essentials.. and you have those... " Nick smiled.  
  
"Ok lets go..." She smiled.  
  
Nick flicked off the lights and walked out to the front door, leaving one lamp on in the living room.  
  
Sara grabbed the bag. She shivered slightly, "I feel I have forgotten something..."  
  
"Well, if it's anything important we can run by later and get it... " Nick kissed her forehead. "Don't worry..."  
  
"ok hunny."  
  
Nick locked the door and strapped Andy into his car seat before getting intot eh passengers side.  
  
Sara kissed Nick's cheek. "Ohh I know what I've forgotten, I'll be two seconds!"  
  
.... Continued in 21 .... 


	21. Confrontation and Information

Chapter 21  
  
Grissom walked into the small room, he sat and waited for Nigel.  
  
Nigel was escourted by a guard to the small room and sat opposite of Grissom. "Well hello again Mr. Grissom..."  
  
"Mr Crane, I need information on your friend..." He looked at Nigel.  
  
"Chad... am i right? And what is the problem... has he done something stupid now?" Nigel asked, calmly.  
  
"He tried to harm someone..." Grissom looked at Nigel studying him. "What can you tell me about horses?"  
  
"Horses are very sensitive creatures, but with no proper sense... almost like humans when faced with a dire situation... wouldn't you agree mr. Grissom??" Nigel knew what he wanted to know, but evaded his question for the sheer fun of it. "Horses are also like humans in the way that they don't allow anyone to get close unless they are familiar with them and trust them.... "  
  
"No I don't. Listen Nigel I have to find Chad before he does something stuipd. This has gone beyond you and Nick, this now involves other people." Grissom leaned closer to Nigel, "You thought you wanted to be Nick, well Chad not only wants to be him but wants everything and everyone that Nick holds dear... it's gone beyond your mind games and metaphors... it's gone beyond trust." Gil looked at him, "He trusts you no longer." Grissom took out a picture of Nigel and Chad, "Where was this taken?"  
  
Nigel stayed quiet for a moment, letting Grissom's sudden words sink in. He pondered the actual severity of the situation. "Southern Las Vegas, near the Flockheart Ranch and Stables .... why?"   
  
"What is Chad's interest in Nick?" Grissom asked. "I mean why is Chad doing this? What is his movtivation?" Grissom sat back.  
  
"Chad is a follower... he is continuing with my first intentions, to prove to me that he can succeed where I failed, to help me in my mission... I only wanted a friend... but for him it's different. He doesn't want to be a follower, he wants power and superiority... to have people look to him for a change... " Nigel stated. "It's more complex, but this is the only easy way to explain it...."  
  
"Can you explain why he would do this..." Grissom showed a copy of the picture sent to him.  
  
Nigel studied the picture in front of him. "If it's true what you've said, that he's gone farther beyond my control, my parameters... then it very well may be quite serious... " He said more to himself. "You have better keep a good eye on Nick... " He said seriously, but also with a hint of danger in his voice. "I know Chad, I know what he is capable of... and of his determination to get what he wants... although i've never seen him accomplish it yet... but I fear that he is now driven more then ever..." Nigel looked up at Grissom. "He wants Nick out of the picture... he wants the family he could never have..." Nigel paused. "He is a very diverse person and very... unstable..." He chose his words carefully.  
  
"Does he have something for Sara? Or is it just because of Nick?" Grissom asked wanting to know more.  
  
"I would say, that it was more because of his evny of Nick... but if he has developed 'feelings' for Sara.. then he'll be more driven and deluded. He may stop at nothing..."  
  
"When would he strike?"  
  
"Who knows..." Nigel replied. "I've heard of his attempted shooting... he may strike when it's least expected, when Nick is alone or only with his family... or perhaps at a big even where it's crowded enough that he is not noticable..."   
  
"Thank you Nigel." Grissom stood up, "If you remember anything..."  
  
"I'll let you know..." Nigel finished.   
  
"Can you answer one more question for me... Why are you helping us with our questions?" He looked at Nigel.  
  
"My initial intention was to have Nick killed... and when it almost happened, I was Glad, but I've softened a little being in here." Nigel leaned over the table. "I like control... I like holding the cards. But now Chad's trying to take my control and I don't like that... He's dissapointed me, and needs to be kept in line. he's needs to be stopped." Nigel back away and loked at Grissombefore being escourted to the exit.  
  
Grissom got out his cell, "Hi Warrick listen go to Flockheart Ranch and Stables... ok bye." Grissom then dialled Catherine's number. "Get me all information of Chad, everything you can find." He hung up and went to his Tahoe and headed to CSI  
  
*~*~*  
  
Greg was in his lab finishing up some test results and putting away his files for later.  
  
"Grego, your with me..." Warrick shouted.  
  
"where we going?" Greg walked out of the lab and followed after Warrick  
  
"Stables..." Warrick said while walking to the drivers seat. "You wanted field work and well here you go..."  
  
Greg happily bounded after him and hopped into the passengers side. "alright... I'm Pumped... oh yea!" Greg was feeling a little over-zealous..  
  
Warrick looked at Greg, "This is on Nick's case... we're checking out a possible place for Chad to be, Brass and a uniform are meeting us there..."  
  
Greg's expression immediately changed and he quieted down slightly. "So... what do we do if he's there?"  
  
"Let Brass do his thing..." Warrick said as they turned down a dirt road.  
  
Greg nodded and looked out the side window at the passing trees, absent-mindedly. He spotted a reddish building up ahead and assumed it to be their destination.  
  
"Right we're almost here... there's Brass..." He pulled up beside the other car.  
  
Greg hopped out of the Tahoe and walked over to Brass expectantly. "Is he in there?"  
  
Brass chuckled at Greg's obvious eagerness. "We don't know yet... we haven't gone in..." Brass turned to Warrick. "You all set?"  
  
"You wait until they go check, Hey Brass. Come on Greg lets get the kit... you get the baby kit..." He held up a pair of gloves. Warrick headed to the truck and grabbed his kit.  
  
Greg gave Warrick a look and took the gloves from him. "Sure... pick on the new guy..."  
  
"You ain't new.... I wish."  
  
Brass went into the Barn with his guys and scoped the place out, showing the owners his warrent. He sent his guys into the house and the out in the field where the animals were. no one spotted anything. Brass walked back out side and over to Warrick and Greg. "All Clear..."  
  
"Come 'newbie' and remember don't move until you've snapped." Warrick smiled and walked into the stables.  
  
Greg grabbed the smaller kit and followed behind Warrick. "Ha ha ha... I think I already knew that... I mean I have been around you guys long enough pick up a thing or two..."  
  
"Sure Grego. Watch where you walk. See anything that looks like someone has slept here?" He asked climbing up a small ladder.  
  
"I don't know... I can't see with you ass in my face..." Greg chuckled following behind Warrick and climbing the ladder.  
  
"Right, I think we've struck lucky..." Warrick said looking at what looked like a bedroom almost. It had pictures and a hay made bed. He frowned... "Bingo."  
  
"Hey... you think the owners of the ranch and stables know Chad??" Greg mused aloud.  
  
"That's why Brass is questioning them... however I don't think they know about this." He held up a chocolate bar. "Eating and sleeping rough?"  
  
"you never know... " Greg stood up and walked around the small loft, looking for anything out of place.  
  
"Right so you see anything that could be evidence?" Warrick called over his shoulder.  
  
Greg wandered over to one of the farther corners spotting a large pile of hay. He brushed some off and revealed a black metal box. "Yep.. I think I have something..."  
  
"Everything is... ok bag it." Warrick threw a brown bag to Greg.  
  
Greg picked up the box and placed it in the back. "Jeez... this is heavier than I thought..."  
  
"really?" Warrick went over. "Lets see whats in it?" Warrick smiled. "Thats normal persons talk for, Open the damn box Greg!"   
  
"Haha.. shut up man... " Greg laid it down and slowly opened it. There was a single white cloth covering the contents. Greg lifted the cloth off and handed it to warrick and then looked back in the box. He raised an eyebrow at the contents.   
  
Warrick bagged the cloth. "Right so whats in it?"  
  
"Ok.. what do we have here?" Greg took out each item before handing it to Warrick. First there was a large amount of photos. "Here hold on to these... They look like snap shots of Nick's house and his neighbourhood."  
  
"This one has Sara and Andy in it..." Warrick said holding up one. He bagged the set. "We'll look at them in greater detail back at the lab.  
  
Greg looked underneath the photos and saw a pair of binoculars and night-vision goggles." well well... I think he's playing spy..."  
  
"How fun... anything else?"  
  
He handed the items to Warrick and returned to the last items in the box. "Whoa... holy shit!! look at all this ammo..." Greg looked through all the bullets for different types of guns.  
  
"What the..? BRASS!" Warrick went to the ladder.  
  
Brass heard Warrick calling his name and ran into the stables. "Where are you?"  
  
"Up here. Listen we found a ton of ammo, you need guys on Nick and Sara..." Warrick shouted and went over to Greg, "Is there any guns?"  
  
"none I can see... there's so much hay... But there's a big possibility that he's packing... he's probably got a revolver on him... something small that he can conceal..." Greg speculated  
  
"You hear that Brass." Warrick shouted. "Right bag it and keep looking."  
  
Greg bagged the evidenceand continued looking. He scanned over the area next to the wall and spotted something dark poking up from beneath the hay. "Warrick... I think I found something..."  
  
"What?" Warrick walked over to Greg.  
  
Greg brushed away some hay and found a variety of guns, one with a scope on it.   
  
"Hmm. Right umm lets get through these. I found some stuff over there. we'll bag this lot and get back to the lab... some others are coming to finish the scene."  
  
Greg nodded and layed out the guns carefully. "I'm just gonna see if any of these are loaded..." He said and started to check the chambers  
  
"Ok Grego, I'm gonna go talk to Brass." Warrick went down to see Brass.  
  
.... to be continued in 21 .... 


	22. Just Trying To Relax

Chapter 22  
  
Nick paid for the motel room and got their key before walking back to the Tahoe. They drove to their number and parked infront of the window. Nick climbed out of the Tahoe and headed for the back. "You get Andy.. and I'll take the bags..." He smiled at her  
  
"Ok babe." Sara smiled and took the sleeping boy in her arms. "Come on Andy..." She smiled and carried him into the room. She lay him on the bed and went to help Nick.  
  
Nick took out Sara's bag and Andy's first, which seems to be heavier than his. He chuckled to himself and walked into the motel, with their bags, laying them on the floor. He then walked back out to het his bag.  
  
"Need help Nick?" Sara asked watching him smile, "And whats so funny?"  
  
"No, I got it... And I was just laughing at the fact that yours and Andy's bags are so much heavier than mine." NIck smiled and carried his bag into the motel.  
  
"Ahh. Well I brought stuff you forgot dear!" She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked into check on Andy.  
  
"Can you blame me for being a bit forgetful?" Nick said, locking the door behind them, and laying his bag next to theirs.  
  
"I need to put Andy to bed properly... then you can give me a massage, my back is killing me!" She quipped.  
  
Nick smiled. "Sure babe." Nick pulled off his shirt and took off his jeans, then serched through his bag from a pair of track pants and an old t-shirt. He pulled them on and sat back up on the bed, flicking on the Tv.  
  
Sara went into the other bedroom with Andy's bag. Lucky the motel had given them a cot in the other bedroom. She put Andy's blanket and teddy into the cot and then put him in, "Sleep tight Andy." She whispered and turned on the small monitor. She walked back to see Nick in his current state. "Hey you." She kissed the top of his head and turned on their monitor, Sara let out a breath once she heard Andy breath. She pulled out a vest top and pair of shorts and started to get changed.  
  
Nick looked up at her. "Hey..." He waited till she was changed before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He sat her down in front of him and started to massage her shoulders and lower neck.  
  
"Ahh Nick, wonderful..." Sara leaned into Nick's hands and relaxed.  
  
"Maybe we should check in with Grissom... to let him know that we got here safely... and give him the room number and such. " Nick said, still massaging her shoulders and moving down her back.  
  
"Ok then..." She sighed, "You call, too relaxed, no stress here please..."  
  
Nick grinned and reached for the phone, dialling the crime lab.  
  
~ "Grissom." He answered just getting back into his office.  
  
"hey Griss... it's Nick..." Nick Greeted his boss. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that we checked into Morris Motels and out room number is 116..."  
  
~ "Ok, we've found where Chad was living... in stables. we'll connect you when we have more..."  
  
"Alright... thanks Grissom. I'll talk to you soon..." Nick said and hung up.  
  
~ Grissom hung up and waddled off to Greg and Warrick.  
  
"what did Grissom say?" Sara asked.  
  
Nick turned back to Sara. "He just let me know that they found out where Chad was staying... and told me he'd update us later when he knows more"  
  
"ahh... Nick." Sara said as he continued her massage.  
  
"That feel good?" Nick asked, rubbing her back from top to bottom and side to side.  
  
"Ya... Nick, should we put back the wedding?" Sara asked.  
  
Nick frowned. "Whatever you think is best..." He said quietly.  
  
"Or should we put it forward?" Sara pondered.  
  
"all I know is that I want to be with you... forever..." Nick kissed her neck from behind.  
  
"I wanna be with you too... You hungry?" Sara asked.  
  
Nick nodded. "mmm... definately..."  
  
"Okay, pizza?"  
  
"Sure..." Nick smiled and leaned back on the bed, against the fresh pillows.  
  
"Will you check on Andy while I call one?" Sara asked smiling.  
  
"Yea.. no problem..." Nick got up of the bed and walked to the other room and checked on Andy. He was still fast asleep. Nick smiled at him son and gently kissed his small head before walking back in the larger room and plopping back on the bed.  
  
"Thank you." Sara hung up and turned looking at Nick. "He cries if he doesn't have that Teddy..."  
  
Nick nodded sleepily. He was half-awake, and partly listening to was Sara was saying, but he felt so tired. "I think it's in the cot with him.."He mummbled back  
  
"You are so cute... you look a lot like him... That dazed sleepy face I mean." Sara giggled.  
  
Nick smiled, and opened one eye. "C'mere you... I need something to cuddle too..."  
  
"The pizza will be here soon..." Sara moaned. She got on the bed anyway.  
  
"Well it's not here yet..." Nick grinned and held Sara close to him.  
  
"When it comes I'm gonna need to get up..." She kissed his jaw.  
  
"ok.. I know..." Nick stifled a small yawn, laying his head next to hers just as there was a knock at the door.   
  
"There's the pizza..."  
  
"mmm.. 'kay..." Nick reluctantly let her go.  
  
Sara sat up and grabbed her bag. She opened the door while going through her bag, "How much?"  
  
"That's be $14 dollars ma'am..." The pizza guy said quickly. "He tried to look over her head to see if anyone in there with her. "So is this all for yourself?" he asked.   
  
"Well I think that ones too tired for it..." She smiled, Finding her purse she went through it for money.  
  
The guy nodded, slightly dissapointed.   
  
"Here you go $20." She handed it to him and took the ppizza, "Thanks."  
  
The guy searched though his small bag and pulled out six dollars and held it out for her. "Your change..."  
  
"Nah keep it..." She smiled and called Nick's name, "Pizza's here..."  
  
Nick rolled over on his other side and looked up at her. "Pizza?" This obviously seemed to wake him more. He sat up and rubbed his face.  
  
"Thank you." She said to the pizza guy and shut the door.  
  
"It's you're fave, well half of it is your favourite!" She smiled sitting at the edge of the bed looking up at Nick.  
  
"mmm... " Nick smiled and licked his lips. "I'm so hungry... " He opened the box and took out a slice.  
  
"Meat for you, Veg for me!" Sara guzzled two pieces of pizza before Nick was finished one.  
  
"Man... You eat like a horse... You could probably beat Greg out..." Nick commented, finishing his first slice. He hadn't eaten or slept much over the last few days.  
  
"I don't know what it is I'm just hungry all the time lately." She said as she started on her fourth slice.  
  
"Don't tell me your pregnant again..." Nick joked, cracking a smile. "I don't think my wallet could handle it..."  
  
Sara laughed, "Hey I don't think I could take any more time off work!" She grinned, "I'm still hungry..."  
  
"You could always pick the meat of my slices... I still have two left...." Nick said, finishing his second one.  
  
"Ok..." She picked off the meat pieces and put them on Nick's other piece.   
  
"Nick."  
  
"Yea...?"  
  
"I love you." Sara smiled and crawled into bed, "I'm still hungry."  
  
"You can have my last slice... I'm not that hungry..." Nick said  
  
"Eat! You haven't been eating..." Sara looked seriously at Nick.  
  
"I can't... I don't think I'll be able to hold anything else down..." Nick frowned.  
  
Sara nodded. "ok... I just wanna lay with you..." Sara yawned. "Get some sleep baby..."  
  
Nick laid down and wrapped an arm around Sara, while she drifted off. But he, on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep. So instead he laid there and stared up at the ceiling, and the patterns made by the headlights of passing cars.  
  
Andy opened his eyes and felt something wet, he started to cry hoping someone would come.  
  
Nick slipped off the bed quietly and walked into the room, picking Andy up. "Aw, you need to be changed hey?" Nick laid him down and changed his diaper and his sleeper. "You ready to go back to bed?" He laid him in the cot again, with his blanket and his teddy. He watched him for a while to make sure he got back to sleep before walking back out again. He sat in one of the chairs and turned on the TV quietly  
  
"Mmmm Nick." Sara rolled over in her sleep  
  
Nick glanced over his shoulder at Sara, who was still asleep in the bed. He half-smiled to himself.  
  
Sara sneezed and woke up. "Ouch, sore sneeze." Sara frowned, "Nick why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"I can't... insomnia I guess..." Nick said quietly. The last time he had insomnia was when this whole thing started.  
  
"I'll stay up with you." Sara smiled.  
  
"No, no... you get your rest...."  
  
"No, I'm not tired." Sara said as she crawled over to nick.  
  
"Plus, I'm hungry again."  
  
Sara smiled, "I'm gonna call another pizza, you want?" She asked. Sara was worried about Nick, he wasn't eating or sleeping.  
  
"No... I'm fine... you go ahead." Nick could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
"Nick..." Sara sat beside him, "Try to get some sleep, please?"  
  
"I'll try, but i cant promise anything..." Nick kissed her cheek and walked over to the bed, and crawled under neath the covers  
  
Sara didn't call any food, she went to the bathroom and came back into the room. She smiled at Nick sleeping. She got in besdie him and fell asleep too.  
  
Nick slept, but not well. He started tossing and turning only a few hours later and woke himself up. He walked out to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and got a glass of water. He walked back out to the room and drank his water. He glanced over at the clock. It was 5:45am.  
  
Sara rolled over to Nick's warm patch on the bed and buried her face into his pillow. She mummbled something and then curled up into a ball.  
  
Nick looked over at her and smiled at her sleeping form. Nick figured, that if he couldn't get to sleep, he should probably get some coffee. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Sara, letting her know where he was going, just incase she woke up. He grabbed a pair of jean and a pullover, and grabbed the keys before he headed out.  
  
The girl at reception sat doing the crossword puzzle and couldn't help but eye Nick up as he walked past. Her chewing gum poped as he past her.  
  
Nick glanced around his surroundings and spotted the girl. He let out a relieved sigh and got in his Tahoe. He drove down to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a large double-double... Extra-strong. He paid, and took a seat in the small building, sipping his coffee.  
  
While Nick was drinking coffee there was a loud thud at the window. Warrick was against the window waving.  
  
Nick snaped his head around and saw Warrick, he smiled and motioned for him to come in.  
  
Warrick walked in, "Hey budy... thought you'd be asleep..." He glanced around, surprised that Nick didn't have an officer escourt with him. He was sure he'd heard that they were going to take extra-precaution. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Nick.  
  
"Well, me and sleep just doesn't seem possible..." Nick commented, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Well that ain't gonna help." Warrick indicated the coffee cup.   
  
"Four coffee's one white with sugar. Three black, one without sugar." Warrick ordered, "To take out."   
  
Nick looked back at Warrick. "Well, coffee's the only thing keeping me going at the moment... I feel like I'm running on empty, but theirs no way to refuel.."   
  
"Why don't you talk to Sara?" He asked as he payed for the coffees.  
  
"I do... but it doesn't seem to help..." Nick stirred his coffee idly. "I dunno Warrick... I can't eat, I can't sleep... I can't even keep my concentration..."  
  
"Well I need to get back, but give me a call if you need me." Warrick smiled and took the coffee to the others at the Lab.   
  
.... continued in chapter 23 .... 


	23. On the Move Again

Chapter 23  
  
Sara yawned looking to where Nick was meant to be. She read the note and frowned, "Poor Nicky..." She said to the empty room. She got up and checked on Andy. She went back to the main room and decided to have a shower.  
  
Chad parked the black car in the parking lot of Morris Motels. He had found out that Nick and Sara were staying there, just didn't know what room. He climbed out of the car and walked to the office. "Hi... I was wondering if my friends had checked in yet... Nick Stokes?" Chad smiled at the girl and nodded as she told him that he had and gave him the number. "Thank you..." Chad walked out and went over to The motel number. The curtains were almost completely closed, but there was a small space for him to look through.  
  
Sara wrapped a white towel aound her and tied it. She walked into the bedroom and looked for some clean clothes. Smiling she grabbed Nick's shirt, "He won't mind." Suddenly she shivered, "Just my imagination..."  
  
Chad smiled to himself and grabbed his binoculars. He peered farther inside of the room, close up on sara. "Well, well... what do we have here?"  
  
She grabbed a pair of shorts and then lay on the bed with a crime novel. She glanced at the clock, "Where are you Nick?"  
  
Chad reached in his bag and took out his polaroid camera. He turned off the flash and aimed it in the window and took a few quick pictures. He stepped back to the side of the wall and looked at the few pictures that developed.  
  
Sara lookd up, "Nick?" She called out. Getting up she went to the window, seeing nothing she called Nick's cell.  
  
Nick was still sitting in the cafe, sipping the last bit of his coffee when his cell rang. He looked at the ID and answered it. "Sara?"  
  
"Nick, can you come back... I'm scared..." Sara said checking the locks in the small motel rooms. "I'm sure I heard something outside..."  
  
"I'll be right there..." Nick promptly hung up and headed outside. He drove back to the motel and got out of the Tahoe carefully. Looking for anyone or anything suspicious. He was over to the door and tried to opened it. It was locked. "Sara? hunny, its me..." Nick called through the door.   
  
Sara came out of Andy's room, "Nick." She wrapped her arms around him and wasn't letting go.  
  
Hey... are you ok?" Nick pulled back a little and looked at Sara. "Whats wrong hun?"  
  
"I was.. I thought, I was sure someone was outside Nick..." Sara sighed, "I guess I'm just paranoid..." She hugged him again.  
  
"No... You're safe... but if you want, I can call Brass and get him to send some guys over..." Nick held her close   
  
"Just hold me... that's all I need" Sara said looking at the window. Nick kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Sara looked up at him, "Will you call the front desk and remind them not to give our room number out... please."  
  
"ok..." Nick picked up the phone and dialled the room. "What..?!?" Nick said after a minutes on the phone. He slammed the reciever down. "Dammit... get your bags again Sara... we have to go. It's not safe here anymore..."  
  
"So he was there, I knew it..." Sara sighed and grabbed everything and put it in the correct bags. She put on a pair of jeans and went to get Andy, "Nick should we go back to the house?"  
  
"I dunno... It's probably not safe there either... " Nick said, as he gather up their stuff.  
  
"You should call Brass and let him know, I'll call Grissom." Sara said as she carried Andy into the main room.  
  
"alright." Nick picked up his cell and called Brass, updating him on the situation.  
  
"Where are we going to go nick?" Sara asked walking back in.  
  
"I dunno... let's go over to CSI. That's the safest place for the time being..." Nick grabbed their bags  
  
"Ok babe." She smiled holding their son in her arms.  
  
"Let's go... " Nick nodded and opened the door for them. He put their bags in the back of the Tahoe and climbed into the driver's seat. "All set?" He asked before starting it up and driving towards CSI.  
  
Sara nodded as she turned to check Andy was ok. She rubbed Nick's hand and sighed.  
  
He offered her a small smile and pulled into the parking lot. They got out of the vehicle and walked inside of the building and down the hall towards the breakroom, where Nick figured someone would be.  
  
***  
  
"Greg I want some coffee, hurry up!" Warrick moaned from the break room.  
  
Nick knocked on the door gently and stepped inside.   
  
"Nick? what are you doing here?" Greg looked a little surprised, hoping nothing was seriously wrong.  
  
"Nick! Sara! There's my favourite little guy." Warrick picked up Andy from the carrier.  
  
Greg walked over to the coffee machine and poured up a few cups of his famous coffee.  
  
"Nick, Sara, what are you doing here?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Hey guys... Grissom. We had to leave the motel, we were being watched and our room number was given out to an unknown guy... I'm presuming it was Chad..." Nick stated bluntly.  
  
"Damn it." Grissom quietly cursed. Warrick held andy and swung him lightly.  
  
"I don't know what to do... It seems like where ever we go, he's there..." Nick sighed, frustrated. Greg placed a coffee in front of Nick, since he looked like he needed it desperately. Sara had sat on the couch and was sleeping. She was just too tired to keep her eyes open.  
  
"I'll call Catherine, she'll take you to mine." Grissom said as he went to call Catherine.  
  
"No..." Nick grabbed Grissom's arm that held the cell. "It'd just be putting you in harms way... I couldn't ask you to do that..."  
  
"You're not... Chad knows nothing about me, he was-... is only interested in your life Nick..." Grissom dialled Cath's number, "Catherine come and pick Nick and Sara and take them to my townhouse. Thank you." Grissom turned to Nick, "There now it's done. Make sure she gets some sleep."  
  
Nick glanced over his shoulder at Sara's sleeping form. "I'm sure that won't be a problem for her..."  
  
"Good, now Cath has a set of keys..." Grissom said getting a look from Warrick, "And she'll let you in." Nick nodded absent-mindedly, only half-listening to Grissom. Grissom turned and waddled off down the hall in his usual manner.  
  
"Why does Catherine have a key to Grissom's place?" Warrick asked Greg.  
  
Greg's thoughtful smile, turned into a devious Grin. "Oh, you know..." He made an exaggerated wink. "They must've been doing a little sumpin' sumpin' in Nick's house that day..".  
  
"GREG! That's.. their like our... that's just disturbing!" Warrick said as he grabbed the coffee pot off of Greg. "Why did I even bother to ask YOU of all people..." He grumbled to himself, trying to get rid of the mental image.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" Sara moaned as she woke up. She glanced at Andy quickly checking he was ok in his carrier. "and Who's doing a little sumpin sumpin?" Sara asked all confused.  
  
"Nothing... No one... " Greg quickly responded, pretending to be all innocent.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at Nick with a confused expression.  
  
"It's nothing... Greg just has his mind in the gutter once again..." Nick smiled.  
  
"Ohh Where we going?" Sara asked seeing Catherine walking towards them.  
  
"Grissom's place..." Catherine stepped inside the breakroom. "You guys all set?"  
  
"Yeah, come on Andy." Sara said picking him up, "Nick will you take him in the back, I'm in front with Catherine." She smiled.  
  
"Sure..." Nick nodded and headed out   
  
Sara jumped into the front and smiled, "Thanks for driving us Cath..." Nick climbed into the Tahoe and sat next to Andy, resting his head against the back of the seat.  
  
"No problem..." Catherine glanced back in her rear-view mirror and saw Nick. She looked back over at Sara. "How is he?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Not sleeping, hardly eating. He's worried sick about me and Andy, I don't know what to do anymore." Sara shrugged looking at Nick in the mirror.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "He's going to make himself worse if this continues... But I'll let Grissom know. He's been worried about him too. All of us have been actually." She offered a look of sympathy for the young woman next to her. "Try to convince him to take better care of himself... He'll need his strength. Just hang tight ok?" She gave a thin smile  
  
"After this is over we'll go on vacation, I'll take him somewhere to relax..." She smiled watching him sleep.  
  
"That sounds like a plan..." Catherine smiled. "So have you two decided what to do about the wedding?"  
  
"Nope..." Sara laughed, "We've not spoken about it."  
  
"Well i'm sure something will work out. " Catherine said as she pulled up to Grissom's townhouse. "Well here we are... Chez Grissom." She chuckled.  
  
"How come you have keys?" Sara smirked.  
  
"now... that's for me to know, and you to find out." She winked playfully. "let's just say I visit often..."  
  
Sara shook her head and gentley shook Nick, "Hun... we're here."  
  
Nick squinted up at Sara and stifled a yawn. "already?" He got up and took Andy out of the Tahoe.  
  
Sara picked up Andy's things and walked over to him and Nick, "Look Andy, Uncle Grissom's."  
  
Nick handed Andy over to Sara while he walked to the back and grabbed their bags. "All set?"  
  
"Come on, Cath's inside." Sara sighed, as she took the sleeping baby.  
  
Nick followed up behind them and walked into Griss' townhouse. "you sure he doesn't mind us staying here?"  
  
"I'm sure..." Catherine nodded, flicking on the lights.  
  
"Nick, you go and take Andy up stairs, lie with him please... he's only sleeping when your around." Sara asked.  
  
Nick nodded. "Ok..." He kissed Sara's cheek and then picked up Andy and headed to the upstairs bedroom.  
  
Sara heard ringing, "Should I just answer it?" She asked Cath while looking at the housae phone.  
  
"Sure..." Catherine nodded.  
  
"Hello? Hi Grissom, yeah thanks, umm yeah, sure." Sara held out the phone to Cath, "He wants you... I mean to talk to you...."  
  
Catherine smirked and took the phone. "Hey Gil... what's up?"  
  
"Come back now, the lab's empty, all alone..." Grissom paused when his beeper went off. He looked down at the message. "nevermind, meet us at the stables... ASAP. Bring your kit, don't tell Sara or Nick." Grissom hung up.  
  
Catherine was a little confused by the sudden change in the message. "Sara, I have to go... but if you need anything, my cell and pager will be on." She smiled and was out the door.  
  
Sara frowned and watched her go. She went up the stairs and smiled, finding Nick was sleeping.  
  
..... To Be Continued In 24 ..... 


	24. A New Discovery

Chapter 24  
  
"Greg get Brass I found a body!" Warrick shouted as he searched the burnt buliding.  
  
Greg scampered quickly over to Brass. "Warrick found a body."   
  
Brass nodded and ran back over to the building with Greg. "Looks like our arson case is now a homicide..."  
  
"What? Who is it?" Grissom asked following them over.  
  
Greg spotted his boss behind them. "Hey Griss... Uh, I dunno yet... Warrick's in the building with the body..."  
  
Warrick jogged over to GRissom and Greg, "Well they found a body, their taking it in, I got pictures..."  
  
Catherine pulled up next to Grissom's Tahoe and walked briskly over to the guys. "What's going on?"  
  
"Found a body. Burnt, I.D.ing it now."  
  
"Come on Grego, lets process the scene." Warrick smiled to him.  
  
"Cath you and I are searching for clues to who the body is." Grissom said grabbing his kit. Catherine smiled at him and followed behind.   
  
Greg grabbed his kit and a fresh pair of latex gloves, and then followed warrick back to the scene.  
  
"So Greg what have we learned today?" Warrick asked Greg as he spotted some things to collect.  
  
"Not to burn a body, cuz it really reeks..." Greg joked  
  
"Greg!" He knelt down to a photo, "Collect it." Greg took out a plastic bag and bagged the small photo, then labeled it. "What's the picture of?" Warrick asked collecting other bits around them.  
  
"well it's a bit burnt, but i think i can make out picture of a house... Wait, i think there's a house number and a street sign here..." Greg looked closely at the picture. He grabbed the magnifying glass and came to a startling realization. "Shit! Warrick... this picture is of Nick's house... and you can even see nick in the background..." He looked up at him. "This is exactly like the photo we found with Chad's belongings..."  
  
"Come on we'll get this to Archie," Warrick said, "Wow, look at this one..." Warrick showed Greg a photocopy of a picture. it was Sara and Andy, Nick's face was cut out and there was a picture of Chad there.  
  
"This is guy is one sick f--" Greg stopped himself, noticing some officers around. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. "Why would these pictures be here? Unless...."  
  
"Grissom! Catherine!" Warrick shouted.  
  
Catherine tugged on Grissom's arm and started heading over to where Warrick and Greg were. "What is it?"  
  
"Yeah War?" Grissom took the pictures from Warrick, "Looks like Chad's things. Warrick you take Greg to see Doc Robins, Cath we'll finish collection and head back to the lab." Catherine nodded and left to head back to where they left off.  
  
"Come on Grego..." Warrick said standing up. Greg looked over at Warrick and grabbed his kit, making sure everything was inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sara looked on as Nick held Andy close to him and slept. She stepped out and closed the door, she went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.  
  
Nick had been sleeping for an hour so far, carefully next to Andy. He started to wake up after another half hour had passed. He opened one eye, spying Andy next to him. He woke up and put Andy in the small cot before walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Sara heard a noise coming from upstairs, "Hello?"  
  
Nick walked down the stair. "Hey hun.. it's just me.." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I thought you were asleep." She leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"I was... " He kissed her cheek and walked to the fridge, pulling out the Coke bottle.  
  
"Is Andy ok?" Sara asked looking at him.  
  
"Mmm hmm... He's still asleep..." Nick smiled at her. "I put him in his cot..."  
  
"Good, Hey you ok?" She asked as he sat beside her on the couch.  
  
"yea... why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you and Andy, knowing that you are both safe... That's all i need to know to make me feel ok..." Nick looked into her eyes seriously.  
  
Sara smiled softly and yawned, "I just worry."  
  
"I know..." Nick kissed her softly. "You're tired, go get some sleep..."  
  
"No I wanna stay with you..." Sara said letting herself fall asleep.  
  
Nick smiled down at her and got up off the couch, layed her comfortably on it. He spread a blanket lightly over her and sat in the other chair, silently watching her sleep.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Warrick looked at Greg as he tried to hold down his lunch. "At least we IDed the body..."  
  
"THAT was disgusting... it really was..." Greg gulped. "The smell, was just... something i won't forget..." he finished, not finding any word to describe the putrid stench.  
  
"Now I think we should have a big greesy burger. Mmmm" Warrick grinned.  
  
"Ugh.. shut up man..." Greg groaned.  
  
"With extra cheese and lard..." Warrick went on, grinning as Greg's face turned a bit green.  
  
"You call Grissom yet? Tell him who the body was?" Greg said quickly, trying to change the subject. "I'm sure he'll want to get the news and then pass it along to Nick..."  
  
"Yeah, I called him, he's getting Nick and Sara. Come on we have evidence to log." He grinned.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Why i wanted to be out in the field more is beyond me..." He said to himself. "Not that i can't handle it or anything..." He defended his 'manhood'.  
  
"Come on Greg, a little wiff of burnt skin an you freak... you couldn't handle that stuff we handle." Warrick laughed as they walked into the building, "Look there's Nick's Tahoe."  
  
"He couldn't be here already... didn't he leave it here last night, when Cath gave them a ride to Grissom's?" Greg walked behind Warrick and into the building. "You know... Warrick, if you keep razzing me about this 'incident', then you'll be stuck with the store bought coffee, and not my special blend."  
  
"You wouldn't do that to Griss!" Warrick grinned walking into the layout room seeing Grissom and Nick standing with smiles.  
  
"Hey Grissom, Nick." Greg tossed them both smiles.  
  
"hey Greggo... I heard you got into the field a bit more..." Nick said, grinning at the lab tech, kinda proud of him in a way.  
  
"Hello Warrick, Greg, how did it go?"  
  
"Yea... it was cool..." Greg looked over at Warrick, then back to Grissom before Warrick could say anything about his weak stomach. "It went well... uh, yea... no problems..."  
  
Sara looked at Warrick and smiled, "Did he...." She made a sick face. Warrick smiled and nodded so only Sara could see.  
  
Greg looked over at Sara. "I did NOT throw-up... ok? I just got a little queezy...."  
  
"Anyway! I told Nick the news and well was it him? Greg? DNA tests? positive?" GRissom looked at the youngest member of their family.  
  
Greg cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the CSI's around him. "Well... from what we gathered at the scene, which included a few hairs and a bit of tissue, The Answer is...." He paused, building the suspence. "positive! The body was Chad's...." Grissom let a breath out he didn't know he had been holding for the last few weeks.  
  
Nick's jaw dropped. "Are- are you serious?" He asked, in disbelief. "It's over? Its really over? Chad's gone...?" A smile spread across his face  
  
"Really?" Sara smiled.  
  
Warrick let out a whoop and hugged Greg. "That's what I like to hear!"  
  
"You double checked Greg?" Grissom asked, "And then double checked the first double check?"  
  
"Grissom... I ran the hair and the bit of tissue over and over... like 8 times... and then some of the other techs yelled at me for using taking over the machine..." Greg smiled.  
  
Nick chuckled and let himself fall into the soft cusions of the sofa, taking a deep breath.  
  
Grissom smiled and patted Greg on the shoulder. "Good work Greg."  
  
Catherine turned the corner and walked into the breakroom. "What's going on? I got the page to meet up here, but i got held up..."  
  
"We found out that it was Chad in the fire... he's gone."  
  
"Oh my god..." Catherine grinned and walked over to Nick, giving him a hug.  
  
As they all celebrated Nick's cell started to ring. Nick smiled at Catherine then stood up to answer his phone. "Hello?"  
  
Sara looked at Andy who had woken up, "Come and see Daddy..."  
  
"Hi Nicky, it's me... Cassie, your cousin... still at Greg's house... wondering whats going on? What happened to the guy!" Cassie asked from over the phone line  
  
Sara looked at Nick and frowned slightly, "Who's that?" she mouthed.  
  
"Cassie! God, I got the best news ever today..." Nick was so excited. "Its over... Chad's gone, don;'t have to worry about him anymore..."  
  
Everyone heard a shreik of excitiment down the cell phone, "So can I see you now?"  
  
"Yes... you can! I'm at the lab now, so if you want to get a cab or something over here... or I'll go over there...." Nick rambled on happily.  
  
"I'll get a cab." She hung up and grabbing her jacket went to get a cab.  
  
Nick hung up and put his cell back on his belt loop, turning to face the rest of the gang. "This HAS to be one of the best days of my life..."  
  
Sara still held Andy who was crying for Nick, "Here, you take grumpy."  
  
Warrick looked at the family of three, "When's the wedding?"  
  
Nick grinned, taking Andy up in his arms. "Hey there Andy...." He looked up at Warrick. "Well, uh, I dunno. Soon I hope... really soon..."  
  
Sara looked at Nick and Andy while Warrick questioned Nick  
  
Grissom stood up, "Greg will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Greg bounded after Grissom, outside of the breakroom. "What is it?"  
  
"My office please." He said closing the door leaving the others wondering.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Warrick asked the others, "Cath?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "I have no clue..."  
  
Greg walked into Grissom's office, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat. "So what's up?"  
  
Grissom gave Greg a small box, smiled and walked back out, "Come on Greg."  
  
Greg furrowed his brow and then followed Grissom out of the office. "So whats in it?" He asked, shaking the box slightly.  
  
"Everyone attention please." Grissom said to the other CSIs, as he entered the breakroom.  
  
.... To Be Continued in 25 .... 


	25. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Stokes!

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for leaving you guys so long, but life has gotten the better of me. So I'm trying to catch up and bring you new chapters ! So I'll hope you'll stay tuned!! LOL  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"I'd like to introduce you all to the newest CSI member of the Graveyard Shift. Greg Sanders, CSI level 1." Grissom smiled.  
  
"Hey Congrats Buddy... you're finally an official CSI... So i guess we have to cut back on the Lab Rat jokes..." Nick grinned.  
  
Greg was grinning from ear to ear. "You really mean it Griss? Man this is awesome. " He opened the lid and took out the laminated ID card.   
  
"Well done Greg." Sara said hugging Greg.  
  
"Good going man..." Warrick smiled.  
  
"Aww... Group Hug!" Catherine laughed, giving greg a hug as well.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for Nick?" Casie said behind them all.  
  
"CASSIE!" Nick yelled out. He scampered across the room and grabbed his cousin in a hug.   
  
"Hi! Nice to you too Nicky. What's all the hugs for. Hi Greg." She grinned.  
  
"Greg just became a CSI level 1... " Nick announced to her.  
  
"Gee Nick, thanks for stealing my thunder..." Greg joked. "Hey Cassie..."  
  
"Well done Greg." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Greg chuckled, blushing a little at the attention.  
  
"Well I think we should all go out and celebrate since shift ended ohh... and hour ago." Warrick grinned.  
  
Sara smiled, "I'm gonna have to pass. This little one has to go home." She smiled to Andy.  
  
"Yea.. and I think I'm going to go home and relax... Sorry Greg, but I'll have to take a raincheck and we'll go out sometime later on... I promise..." Nick smiled  
  
"Everyone else?" Warrick asked lookng Cath and Grissom.  
  
Grissom looked to Cath, "I'll go, I guess I have to pay too!" He moaned.  
  
"I'm coming too... and I'LL buying this time.." Catherine smirked at him. Gil smiled and walked to get his things.  
  
"So Nick, Sara... We'll talk to you later on ok?" Catherine smiled at them. "Oh and Nicky? Get some sleep ok? You look like shit..."  
  
~*~ THE BIG DAY (Nick and Sara's Wedding) ~*~  
  
Nick ran a hand through his hair nervously while he paced the dressing room. "Is-is my tie on straight? How does my hair look? Is everything looks ok?" Nick asked grissom, rapidly, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Nick you are fine. Calm... breath... something... We have to wait on Warrick and Greg... and stop playing with your hair!" Grissom sighed. Since seven that morning Nick had be nervous and hyper at the same time.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just so nervous and excitied and...." Nick paused. "Ok.. Breathe Stokes.." Nick looked down at his watch. "Where are they? What if they're late?" Nick started again.  
  
"NICK!" Grissom roared, rolling his eyes. "I hope Cath isn't having these problems!"  
  
*****  
  
"Maybe I should have gone with pure white..." Sara said looking at the mirror.  
  
Catherine walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "You look fine Sara... Absolutely beautiful... "  
  
"How's my make up? What about.... I'm sorry." Sara sat down, "I know, breath!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Catherine? Sara? It's Grissom." He said opening the door.  
  
Catherine ran for the door, shuting it. "Wait.. is Nick around?" She paused. "You know he can't see Sara before the wedding..."  
  
"No cath, I wasn't born yesturday! Warrick is trying to reassure Nick that his hair is fine." Grissom said rubbing his nose.  
  
Catherine cracked the door open again and stepped outside. She saw Grissom rubbing his nose. "Ooh... Sorry about that..." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah.... How is she..." He whispered.  
  
"She is right here and SHE is fine.... just tell Nick I love him and can't wait..." Sara smiled.  
  
Catherine laughed and looked back at Gil. "So.. hows it coming with Nicky?"  
  
"Same, I'll see you soon." He smiled and kissed Cath on the cheek.  
  
"ok.. see-ya soon then." Cath smiled up at him and ducked back into the dressing room.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Nick stood at the alter, watching the procession and then watched as Sara walked up the aisle. He couldn't help but smile, She looked so beautiful. As she stood next to him, he took her hand in his and turned to face the minister. The whole time as he spoke he, couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Sara was about to become his wife. He turned back to the minister as the time for their vows came. Making their promises to one another, Nick looked deeply into Sara's eyes.  
  
"Do you Nick Stokes take Sara Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The older man looked at Nick.  
  
"I do..." Nick grinned, looking longingly into Sara's eyes.  
  
"And do you Sara Sidle, take Nick Stokes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
  
"I do." She grinned looking at Nick. She loved him so much.  
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He exclaimed.   
  
Sara grinned, she knew what was next. Turning to Nick she smiled *Mrs Stokes.*  
  
"You may kiss the bride..."  
  
Nick leaned in and took Sara into his arms. "I love you..." He whispered softly before gently kissing her  
  
She grinned, and pulled back, "I love you too."   
  
Then the minister turned to the crowd, "I Present To You, for the first time, Nick and Sara Stokes..."  
  
Grissom smiled and looked over at Catherine. He couldn't help but stare. Catherine grinned at Gil and slipped her hand in his   
  
Sara and Nick walked down the aisle. She looked at him, "Why didn't you become Mr. Sidle? That's quite popular now,"  
  
Nick grinned at her with a wink. "Oh, I don't know... Still a little old fashioned!"   
  
Sara smiled and got into the car. "Now for the dancing!" She grinned and kissed Nick.  
  
"You know what i'm looking forward to the most? The honeymoon!" Nick chuckled.  
  
Sara giggled, "Wait until you see your surprise..." She said kissing Nick.  
  
"Oh! a surprise?" Nick asked, interested. "So.. Mrs Stokes... can you give me even the slightest hint?"  
  
Nick started to kiss her neck and then trailing her jaw line up to her lips.   
  
She grinned, "I think you've got a fair idea..." She kissed Nick on the mouth then the car stopped, "Nick..."  
  
"Oh well.. we'll save it for the night..." he winked and climbed out of the car, then offered his hand to her.  
  
"Ok husband..." Sara got and smiled seeing all her friends. Nick caught a quick kiss again before they entered the reception hall. Sara walked in with Nick and everyone was there. She kissed Nick's cheek as they sat down.  
  
Catherine and Grissom followed behind the happy couple and took their seats on either side of them. Catherine smiled at Sara as she spotted Greg, Warrick and the others walk in. Grissom reached out for Catherine's hand and held it as they walked in.  
  
Warrick waved to the others, "This is so cool, Nick's cousin is damn fine."  
  
"hey... you can look... but you can't touch..." Greg smirked, holding Cassie's hand.  
  
"Not Cassie you ass!" Warrick slapped Greg in the ear, "Her older sister."  
  
"heh... oh yea..." He looked at Cassie, then to her sister. "She's alright... "   
  
"Hey..." Cassie looked at Greg checking out her sister.  
  
Everyone took their seats as the dinner was about to begin. The waiters and waitresses began to hand out the plates and glasses as the food and drink was passed along. Nick's and Sara's parents sat at the table closest to the main table, holding the bride, groom and their wedding party.They all ate, drank and were merry. Then came the speaches.  
  
Greg was the first to jump up out of his seat. He grinned at his best friend, raising his glass. "Ok.. I know I should let the Best Man go first... but dude, you're my best friend. I remember the first time I met you. We totally clicked, having the same interests and everything. We both liked video games, some music... and we both eyed Sara when she joined the team. But I know that you two are meant for each other... it was so obvious to everyone for the longest time and I'm glad you both woke up and got together. I can only wish for your happiness together and that you can spend the rest of these years loving and faithful to one another. I love you both."   
  
Nick smiled at Greg, nodding in his direction. "Thanks, man. That means a lot... to both of us." He looked over at Sara and held her hand.  
  
Grissom stood up, "Now that Greg's finished his ramblings its my go. I'm not one for long speeches. I'd like to say how happy I am for Nick and Sara. They are meant for each other. I would like to wish them all the best, To Nick and Sara." He held uphis glass.  
  
"To Nick and Sara." They all said, raising their glasses together.  
  
Catherine stood up next. "Sara... Nick... Today has been a long time coming and I couldn't be happier that it's finally here. But it's not the end... merely the beginning of a long road ahead. As most already know, You two have had to overcome some of the biggest obsticles, but through it all your relationship has stayed strong. I only hope that it grows stronger still as you share laughter and tears, hardships and the joys of life. I wish you the best for you life together." She raised her glass towards them.  
  
Warrick stood up, "I guess its my go. I am so happy Nick and Sara got together. Nick was always amazed by Sara. And Sara was always "ga-ga" about him too. It was meant to be with them. I hope you have a great life. And your next kid is to be called Warrick... just incase Greg gets there before me." He grinned and rose his glass. Nick chuckled and raised his glass as well. He leaned over and kissed Sara as everyone drank their champagne.   
  
Sara kissed Nick back and smiled at him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
* * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * *  
  
After dinner the music started Sara smiled at Nick, "Dance?"  
  
"Of course.." Nick stood up and took Sara's hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor as the music started to play softly.  
  
Grissom watched the two dance, he saw the parents get up and dance, he turned to Catherine, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to..." Catherine grinned up at him, taking his hand. Grissom held on to Cath and danced with her. He loved dancing with her, it was peaceful, it felt right. Catherine smiled up at Gil. She leaned up and gave him a gently kiss.   
  
Everyone danced for the first few songs until the DJ announced over the speakers that it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. He put on some upbeat dance music as all the women in the reception hall cathered out on the floor.  
  
"Go on Sara... " Nick smiled, pushing her gently out on the floor.  
  
Sara walked on and stood on the small stage. "Are you all ready?"  
  
All the women crowed together, with Catherine and Cassie somewhere in the middle. Sara turned and tossed the bouquet behind her. Hands started flying everywhere until one reached up and caught it. Catherine poked her way out from the crowd and held the bouquet up in the air, grinning and laughing. Sara turned back and saw Catherine holding the bouquet. She looked at the rest of the graveyard shift. Nick chuckled, patting Grissom's shoulder. He saw Greg and Warrick both grinning as well. Then walked out onto the floor with a chair. He set it down and led Sara over to it, letting her sit down.  
  
"Ok guys... it's you're turn..." Nick called out, watching the guys gather on the floor. Sara laughed as Warrick and Greg fought to get in the middle. Nick grinned as the DJ put on some sexy music. Nick lifted up Sara's dress to her thigh and reached up her leg, and slipping off her garter. Then stood back up and tossed it over his shoulder, towards the guys.  
  
Warrick jumped knocking Greg out the way. "hehe"  
  
"I don't think so!" Greg bumped Warrick back.  
  
Grisom stood watching the rest as the garter fell at his feet. He knelt down and picked it up.   
  
"Alright Grissom!" Greg smiled.  
  
"Now.. will the two winners take their place on the floor together and lead in the next dance...?" The DJ said over the speakers and played another song.  
  
Catherine walked to the center of the floor, as the others walked off, giving her grins and winks. She stood next to him and took his hand. Gil danced with Catherine. He saw Greg and Warrick chatting up nick's cousin.  
  
"Did you know? that the ones who catch the flowers and the garter, and destined to be together? Or so the story goes..." Catherine smirked, looking up at Gil  
  
Gil frowned, "Actually it all started with..." Grissom started to blabble on about it's origin. Catherine chuckled, placing a single finger over his lips to silence him. The replaced her finger with her own lips, softly kissing him.  
  
Warrick wolf whisped, "You go Griss!" Nick took his eyes away from Sara and looked over towards Grissom and Catherine, grinning over at Greg and Warrick, then back to Sara.  
  
to be continued in 26... 


End file.
